Falling for Her
by s-damon-s
Summary: Cinq ans plus tôt, après la mort de RJ, Jane s'est exilé loin du CBI. Mais lorsqu'il décide de revenir et de faire face, les changements le forcent à se demander s'il a encore sa place… et s'il n'est pas trop tard pour s'amender auprès de Lisbon.
1. Prélude

Un petit aperçu en attendant le prologue en ligne dimanche soir.  
>(Pour le situer dans le temps, cet extrait a lieu <span>un mois après<span> le retour de Jane.)

Notes : -On peut considérer cette fiction comme un univers alternatif, elle ne prend par ailleurs pas du tout en compte la saison 4 (qui a merveilleusement bien commencé non ?).

-Il n'y a pas d'enquête dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la vôtre, je vous laisse quelques chapitres pour essayer de deviner ce qui a pu se passer pour que Jane parte cinq ans plus tôt. Le prologue et le sixième chapitre sont des flash-back.

-Oh, et désolée par avance s'il y a des Rigspelt puritains, je me rattraperai, promis ! Et dernière chose: si j'avais pu mettre un nom de plus dans les personnages principaux de cette histoire, ça aurait été celui de Rigsby –mais je n'oublie pas les autres pour autant. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Falling For Her<strong>

« _Nous avons été amis toi et moi dans la lumière et dans l'obscurité._ »

Caroline Norton

* * *

><p><span>Prélude:<span>

_June poussa un soupir avant de finalement tirer une chaise de cuisine pour s'y asseoir. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table, puis plongea son visage dans ses mains avant de les coller l'une à l'autre contre ses lèvres closes. Assis en face d'elle, Patrick Jane se passa une main dans les cheveux, une façon comme une autre de reprendre contenance._

_-C'était stupide, souffla June._

_-Vous l'avez déjà dit, répondit Jane dans un murmure._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Vous êtes revenu dans sa vie comme si vous ne l'aviez jamais quittée, jamais blessée, comme si vous vous étiez quittés la veille en d'excellents termes._

_-Nous n'étions pas en mauvais termes, rectifia-t-il._

_-Vous voulez rire ? Tout le monde connaît l'histoire, même Rigsby la connaît, et pourtant Dieu sait tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'éviter._

_Jane lui adressa un regard noir puis s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, parfaitement à l'aise en apparence._

_-Pourquoi venir réclamer maintenant ce que vous avez refusé il y a cinq ans ? reprit June._

_-Je suppose qu'à un moment ou à un autre on réfléchit à ses actes._

_-Comme si Patrick Jane ne réfléchissait pas, ironisa-t-elle. Elle a passé cinq ans à souffrir, vous savez ? Elle ne le disait pas bien sûr, c'est Lisbon après tout, alors elle a tout refoulé, ça a sûrement fini en ulcère sans qu'elle nous le dise._

_Jane acquiesça, il ne pouvait que reconnaître que June avait très bien compris comment Lisbon fonctionnait._

_-Pourquoi maintenant Patrick ? Elle commençait tout juste à aller mieux, à se faire à l'idée, pourquoi avoir détruit le peu de sécurité qu'elle avait retrouvé ?_

_-Peut-être que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'efface._

_-Vous le lui avez demandé pourtant, il y a cinq ans._

_Le visage de Jane se ferma brutalement et il ne répondit pas._

_-Quand Jeff est entré dans la vie de Lisbon, elle s'est servie de vous pour tenter de l'évincer._

_-De toute évidence ça n'a pas marché, rétorqua-t-il amèrement._

_-Vous voulez savoir la question qu'il lui pose tous les soirs depuis qu'elle l'a laissé entrer dans sa vie ?_

_Jane haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence lorsque la curiosité le brûlait._

_-Il lui demande si elle vous aime._

_Il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers elle, ne sachant qui de son cœur ou de sa raison avait été le premier à défaillir._

_-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à vous confier ce qu'elle a répondu pendant toutes ces années, je fais déjà bien assez de tort en vous parlant maintenant._

_-Alors ne le faites pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement._

_-Lisbon est mon amie et il est hors de question que je la laisse tout perdre pour vous sauver la mise une fois encore. Elle n'est pas votre chose, elle a sacrifié bien assez à votre cause._

_-Donc, vous êtes venue ici pour me dissuader, résuma-t-il._

_-Non, déplora-t-elle. Je suis venue ici parce que je vous aime bien, et je ne veux pas avoir à vous haïr. Je ne veux pas voir Lisbon replonger dès lors que vous aurez envie d'aller faire un tour du monde._

_Jane ne répondit pas et June laissa le silence s'installer un moment. Ils se fixèrent longuement avant que June n'ait un sourire désabusé._

_-Vous tenez à elle, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-elle._

_Il acquiesça._

_-Et jusqu'où irez-vous ?_

_-Très loin, sourit-il doucement._

_-Loin comment ? insista June, surprise par ce soudain amusement._

_-J'ai fait le tour du monde sans but, imaginez ce que ça donne quand j'en ai un..._

_Elle sembla songeuse un moment, plongée dans l'observation de la table entre eux, puis elle releva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard illuminé d'étoiles, plein d'espoir._

_June sourit, Jane avait gagné._

* * *

><p>... Je sais, c'est un peu obscur pour l'instant, mais promis, ça va se démêler au fur et à mesure. =)<p>

Quelqu'un pour le prologue dimanche..?

_Ps: Si vous passez par là, merci mille fois pour vos reviews sur _Upside Down_ !_


	2. Prologue: La Fin

_Hello !_

_J'espère que ce premier flash-back sur une sombre époque vous plaira ! =)_

Mille mercis à **Sweetylove30**, **LAurore, Karynawel, paffi, Totorsg, MandyNormande, seirarah, alamanga, MissK369,** **Mina Vidoll **et** Jade212000** pour vos précieux encouragements. =)

**MadMouse**: Merci beaucoup! Tu as plusieurs chapitres pour composer le puzzle, mais j'espère ne pas te décevoir quand même. =)

**FewTime**: Je me demandais si tu reviendrais (avec angoisse) et quelle surprise en rentrant de la fac, une review de ta part ! (autant te dire que tu as illuminé ma journée) Je te promets de faire au mieux pour ménager ta patience et de poster minimum deux fois par semaine! (je te dois bien ça après cette comparaison qui fait rougir.) La confusion Jane/June était faite exprès, c'est un choix risqué je l'avoue mais je le trouvais amusant. ^^' Je ne veux pas trop te spoiler, mais le côté tourmenté se retrouve dans les souvenirs et flashback mais pas vraiment dans l'histoire. =) Tu risques de haïr Jane lors du prologue, mais je te jure que je me rattraperai ! (Oh et mention spéciale pour les pubs Maurice !^^) Je suis ravie de te retrouver, mille mercis ! =) Ps: Enjoy te dit merci lol

**Enjoy**: Le début de ta review m'a bien fait rire, je suis ravie de te retrouver ! =D Je suis contente que malgré le flou, le début te plaise, enfin, surtout que June te plaise. Construire son personnage n'a pas été de tout repos. =) Oh, et tu supposes bien concernant son lien avec Rigsby (et mon amour pour ce personnage lui donne en effet une jolie part de tarte dans cette histoire... sans triste jeu de mot pour Rigsby ^^). Merci un million de fois. =)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue : La Fin :<span>

"_Ce que nous appelons commencement est souvent la fin. La fin, c'est l'endroit d'où nous partons._"

Thomas Stearns Eliot

.

**_Cinq ans plus tôt, 3 mois après la mort de John LeRouge :_**

Jane n'aurait su dire pourquoi il avait fait tout ce chemin à pied. Il aurait pu choisir sa DS, la charger de son sac, s'installer confortablement, et conduire droit vers sa destination, mais en rendant les clefs de sa chambre de motel le matin-même, il avait ressenti le besoin urgent de marcher. Alors, son sac sur l'épaule, sa DS laissée au parking, il avait pris la route, se laissant guider plus par son subconscient que son esprit malmené.

Il se sentait un peu nauséeux, comme ramené trop rapidement à la réalité. Et peut-être qu'au fond, marcher, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Avancer, mettre le plus de distance possible maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un grand vide dans sa vie. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, le seul remède.

Cependant, alors qu'il arpentait les rues, perdu dans cette ville qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien, il avait la nette impression que la maladie qu'il portait, celle qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis tant d'années, était une maladie incurable. La fuite était une illusion de plus qu'il avait acceptée comme seule solution.

Il se retrouva finalement devant un immeuble familier et il s'arrêta un instant, songeant qu'il aurait préféré éviter ce moment et que venir était une erreur. Mais il réalisa bien vite qu'elle l'attendait, et qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement.

Il soupira et combla l'espace entre lui et Lisbon, prenant place à côté d'elle sur les marches.

-Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas, avoua-t-elle dans un pâle sourire.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle acquiesça, reportant son attention sur ses mains jointes, et retourna dans ses pensées. C'était sa façon à elle de fuir la situation.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de… commença-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui.

-Je sais, coupa-t-il. Mais c'est mieux comme ça.

-Vous avez une place ici, insista-t-elle.

-Nous en avons parlé cent fois Lisbon, et ma décision reste inchangée.

Elle se résigna, un sourire douloureux en guise d'excuse pour avoir insisté une fois de plus. Jane se sentit soudain monstrueux. Il chercha ses mots, n'importe quoi pour la soulager de cette peine qu'elle s'obstinait à porter, cette colère contre lui qu'elle enfermait.

-J'ai besoin de partir, articula-t-il d'une voix incertaine, comme s'il cherchait à se persuader lui-même que c'était la solution. J'ai besoin d'air pour réfléchir concernant… tout ça.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il se sentit encore plus monstrueux. Il lui faisait du mal, il le savait. Il avait commencé à le soupçonner depuis… –Il mentirait s'il ne s'avouait pas qu'elle était l'une des raisons de son départ. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle, un peu pour qu'elle aille mieux, surtout pour respirer à nouveau, réapprendre ce que ça faisait que d'être loin d'elle et donc moins vulnérable.

-Je ne peux pas être celui que vous attendez, parvint-il à dire.

-Dîtes-moi quelque chose que j'ignore, ironisa-t-elle.

-Est-ce que… ça ira ?

-Je suis une grande fille Jane, et je vivais déjà très bien avant votre arrivée, je vivais peut-être même mieux… Tout ira bien.

Et son sourire sonnait soudain moins triste, plus doux.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? insista-t-il.

-Vous en vouloir pour quoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois de votre vie que vous vous conduisez en égoïste, je crois qu'on peut le surmonter une fois encore.

Il acquiesça, acceptant le reproche sans rien rétorquer. C'était une juste punition après tout.

-Votre avion décolle quand ? s'informa-t-elle.

-Dans deux heures. J'ai déjà dit au revoir aux autres.

-Où est votre DS ?

-Dans le parking de mon motel. Vous en prendrez soin ? s'enquit-il en lui tendant les clefs.

-Hors de question que je conduise cette chose, marmotta-t-elle en prenant néanmoins les clefs.

-Je ne vous demande pas de le faire, juste de la garder en mon absence, sourit-il doucement.

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête puis se leva pour glisser le trousseau dans sa poche de jean. Elle sortit ses propres clefs de voiture puis lui fit un signe de tête en direction du SUV garé face à eux. Il comprit l'invitation muette et attrapa son sac avant de le charger dans la voiture puis de laisser Lisbon l'emmener à l'aéroport.

* * *

><p>Lors du trajet silencieux, Jane eut encore cette sensation qu'il était atteint d'une maladie grave. C'était comme si quelque chose le consumait de l'intérieur, la douleur était à la limite du supportable. Chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur la brunette à côté de lui, il sentait une vague de culpabilité s'ajouter à cette douleur et il devait détourner le regard sous peine de faiblir. Il y avait une faille dans son masque aujourd'hui, et il préférait que Lisbon ne le sache pas, jamais.<p>

Il était préférable pour elle qu'elle ne sache pas qu'elle était l'une des raisons de son départ, qu'il ne supportait plus de la voir chaque jour s'évertuer à le défendre face aux critiques des autres, ceux qui disaient qu'il ne se relèverait jamais. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre plus, qu'elle enfonce un pied de plus dans la boue qui l'entourait. Elle ne devait plus l'approcher, elle ne devait plus passer ses défenses et le voir si vulnérable. Il avait besoin de guérir, et elle l'en empêchait.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la sécurité, il sentit plusieurs fois leurs mains se frôler, et il dut se réfréner plus d'une fois, s'empêchant d'entacher sa main fine de la sienne, grossière. Le geste l'aurait sans doute un peu réconfortée, aurait sans doute pu exprimer à quel point elle allait lui manquer, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ces gestes-là. Il ne savait pas encore s'il en avait le droit, ni s'il en serait réellement capable un jour.<p>

Le vide l'avait peut-être rattrapé pour qu'il se sente soudain si incertain.

-Je suppose que nos routes se séparent ici, lança Lisbon dans l'espoir de lui arracher un mot.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, son bon vieux sourire si faux. Mais sa réponse à elle sonna plus faux encore, ses yeux presque embués trahissant le rôle de dureté qu'elle avait tenté de mettre en œuvre toute la matinée et sûrement une partie de la nuit.

Il lui ouvrit les bras dans un sourire mêlant douceur et amusement, encore capable de lui montrer qu'elle comptait. Elle sembla réticente puis soupira et l'enlaça brièvement.

Il aurait voulu la tenir contre lui une vie entière, et il haïssait cette idée.

-Prenez soin de vous Lisbon, murmura-t-il en frôlant sa joue du bout de ses doigts soudain aventureux.

Et c'étaient les mots les plus sincères qu'il eût prononcés de la journée. Elle acquiesça puis se recula, le laissant partir. Il ne se retourna pas.

Elle resta jusqu'à ce que l'avion disparaisse dans les nuages.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Environ un an après la mort de John LeRouge :<em>**

Les coups de téléphone avaient commencé au bout de deux mois d'éloignement. Elle n'était pas à leur origine, c'était lui qui avait composé son numéro le premier, arguant son besoin de nouvelles. Elle lui en avait donné avec plaisir, lui cachant le regret au fond de sa voix. Il avait joué le jeu de l'hypocrisie, lui racontant un peu les régions qu'il avait visitées avant de lui parler de ses projets de voir le monde.

Bien sûr, cette annonce-là avait été suivie d'un long silence de la part de Lisbon. Elle avait dû encaisser en quelques secondes l'idée que Jane n'était toujours pas décidé à rentrer.

Elle retrouva le Jane enjoué qu'elle avait cru perdu au bout de quelques appels de plus. Dès lors, la distance commença à lui paraître moins cruelle.

Quelques semaines après le premier coup de téléphone, les premières cartes postales arrivèrent, à chaque fois elles ne comportaient que sa signature au milieu d'un grand blanc, les trois quarts du temps ça suffisait à Lisbon. Le reste du temps, elle l'appelait ou répondait à ses appels.

Ce soir-là, Lisbon fut réveillée par son portable qui vibrait sur sa table de nuit. Elle pesta, attrapa le téléphone, sortit du lit, puis répondit enfin.

-Bonjour Lisbon ! lui lança la voix enjouée de Jane.

-Vous voulez dire bonne nuit, marmotta-t-elle en descendant les escaliers. Il est deux heures du matin ici.

-Croyez bien que je suis désolé, mais mon portable capte plutôt mal dans le village où je suis.

-Et où êtes-vous ? s'enquit-elle en se laissant tomber dans son canapé.

-En Angleterre, répondit-il non sans enthousiasme. L'accent est bien plus charmant que je ne le pensais.

-Et pourquoi appelez-vous ?

-J'ai besoin d'une excuse maintenant ?

-Vous connaissez le décalage horaire sur le bout des doigts Jane, lui rappela-t-elle, un peu amusée.

-Je voulais être le premier, avoua-t-il finalement, de la douceur dans la voix.

-Le premier ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Bon anniversaire Lisbon.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer un instant, puis elle sourit doucement.

-Merci Jane, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé.

-Vous devriez recevoir une carte bientôt, éluda-t-il.

-D'où est-ce qu'elle vient cette fois ?

-Où est la surprise si je vous le dis ?

-Vous êtes agaçant même au téléphone, vous en êtes conscient ?

-Vous n'avez pas idée. Mais avouez que c'est plus drôle avec du suspens.

-Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter : Je vais aller me recoucher, je travaille moi.

-Je n'ai pas le droit à quelques minutes de plus en votre compagnie ?

Elle regarda la pendule un moment, puis elle s'installa plus confortablement, écoutant Jane lui conter ses découvertes avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit sur le canapé une heure plus tard, Jane lui murmura bonne nuit, puis mit fin à la communication.

Il tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui lui rappelait que chaque conversation avec Lisbon, c'était un peu plus de plomb dans ses ailes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Environ deux ans après la mort de John LeRouge :<em>**

-Cette carte était absolument hideuse, insista Lisbon en riant, assise sur son canapé en pleine nuit, une main sur son ventre pour maintenir la couverture, l'autre pressant le téléphone contre son oreille.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, je la trouvais très bien, se défendit Jane.

-C'était la photo d'une boucherie, argua-t-elle. Effet ancien ou pas, ça reste effrayant et dégoûtant.

-Bon d'accord, admit Jane. Votre carte d'anniversaire sera meilleure, je vous le promets.

-Vous avez intérêt, sinon je peux tout aussi bien venir vous botter les fesses, peu importe le pays où vous vous trouvez.

-Ah oui ? rit-il.

-Parfaitement, et à défaut de bouger, je peux aussi appeler quelques contacts. J'ai le bras long.

-Vous croyez qu'ils feront le déplacement si vous leur dîtes que c'est pour me punir de vous avoir envoyé une carte hideuse ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je ne leur parlerai pas de la carte, je demanderai à VanPelt de trafiquer votre casier avec quelque chose de vicieux et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, vous serez menotté.

-Wow, d'accord, je rends les armes femme, vous avez gagné, la carte sera à la hauteur, c'est promis.

-Et vous éviterez les photos gores ?

-Dans la mesure du possible…

-Jane…

-Bon anniversaire Lisbon, l'entendit-elle sourire.

Elle le remercia à mi-voix, soudain ramenée à l'idée que c'était un an de plus sans lui. Il dut le sentir, car il changea de sujet, l'emmenant vers une nouvelle aventure jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin le sommeil.

Cette fois, il attendit un peu plus longtemps avant de raccrocher, elle lui rappelait à quel point Sacramento lui manquait... à quel point sa vie auprès d'elle lui manquait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Environ trois ans après la mort de John LeRouge :<em>**

La carte de l'année précédente avait été belle, fidèle à la promesse de son expéditeur. Elle l'avait été bien plus que Lisbon n'avait voulu le croire quand il le lui avait promis. Mais celle qu'elle reçut cette année-là fut plus belle encore. Il ne l'appela pas, il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aurait pas de réseau là où il se rendait, mais il lui avait promis de penser à elle, un peu plus que ce n'était déjà le cas chaque jour. Elle avait un peu rougi à cette idée, puis elle avait guetté le facteur avec l'impatience d'une petite fille avant Noël.

Et lorsqu'enfin elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle découvrit la photo d'un village illuminé, sous la neige. Un ciel étoilé occupait une bonne partie de la photo, et la lune éclairait suffisamment la blancheur pour donner un aspect surréaliste à l'endroit. Au dos, Jane y avait écrit quelque chose de plus que sa signature, et ce pour la première fois :

« _Vous me manquez._ »

Ce jour-là, une larme, cette traitresse, se fraya un chemin le long de sa joue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Environ quatre ans après la mort de John LeRouge :<em>**

Lisbon pesta en entendant son portable sonner en pleine nuit et quitta sa chambre avec, se dirigeant vers le canapé en sachant que c'était plus sage si elle voulait avoir une conversation de plus de dix minutes avec Jane. Elle s'installa en décrochant, elle sut au son de sa voix brisée qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Elle avait reçu plusieurs de ces appels-là, ceux qui lui rappelaient que Jane n'était pas toujours ce personnage gai et enthousiaste qu'elle avait fini par apprécier à force de temps et de manque. Parfois, il s'écroulait, et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, il finissait toujours pas l'appeler. Un peu comme si malgré les années, malgré la distance, elle restait le point d'ancrage de ses dérives.

-Encore un anniversaire sans moi, marmotta-t-il.

-Où êtes-vous ? éluda-t-elle.

-Trop loin.

Elle ne répondit pas, il la ramenait là où elle ne voulait pas.

-Je n'y arrivais pas Lisbon, et je n'y arrive toujours pas… Pourquoi ?

-Le temps… commença-t-elle.

-Le temps, la distance, j'ai déjà essayé ces choses-là, c'est que de l'esbroufe. Ça sert à se faire du mal et ça met votre vie en lambeaux.

-Vous avez bu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Un peu, reconnut-il. La Vodka en Russie, ça n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'il y a dans votre minibar.

-Boire ne résout rien Jane.

-Epargnons-nous le cours d'hypocrisie Lisbon, soupira-t-il.

Elle se tut, fermant les yeux pour faire taire les vieilles douleurs, celles que le temps n'avait pas su guérir.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il finalement. Je n'aurai pas dû appeler cette année.

-Nous nous sommes parlé il y a une semaine, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Alors je suppose que vous me manquez un peu trop.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Alors elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, arguant une réunion aussi importante qu'inexistante. Il sentit le mensonge, il lui souhaita un bon anniversaire, et raccrocha peu après.

Lisbon ne put retourner dormir, et, bien qu'habituée, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Quatre ans sans Jane et la douleur était aussi vivace que s'il était parti la veille, comme un deuil qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire.

Elle brisa son téléphone contre le mur cette nuit-là, jurant qu'elle le haïssait.

* * *

><p><em>"Elle restera sans comprendre, là-bas, quelque part. Et, le soir venu, dans les gouffres de la plus vilaine des solitudes, celle qui accompagne la désillusion, comme elle nous nous coucherons, pensant au bonheur que nous attendions, mais qui ne viendra pas – tout comme le sommeil."<em>

Florian Zeller, Les Amants Du N'Importe Quoi.

* * *

><p><em>Je pensais poster le premier chapitre <em>mardi ou mercredi_, à vous de me dire si ça vous va. =)_

Ps: Si la famille de Lisbon vous intéresse, je vous suggère de jeter un coup d'oeil au twitter de Miss _Madison McLaughlin_ (pseudo: MadisonBlaine95), elle est adorable et vous fera baver -si ce n'est déjà fait ! Oh, et si par hasard, _et par ennui_, vous voulez m'entendre râler sur tout et rien (et sur mes dilemnes d'écriture aussi récurrents qu'ennuyeux), vous me trouverez sur twitter sous le pseudo _IfIwereJane_ (Non, rien à voir avec notre mentalist, je suis fan de Jane Austen)


	3. 1 Elements Perturbateurs

Hello !

Désolée pour ce post plus tardif que prévu, en espérant que la longueur me fera pardonner.

Merci à **seirarah, Totorsg, alamanga, Lily Wolf, Karyanawel, MarshxMallow, paffi, Jade212000** et **LouiseMentalist**. =)

**janeandteresa62**: Réponse dans ce premier chapitre qui -je l'espère- est plus léger. =) Merci !

**FewTime**: Je me sens toujours terrible quand ton amour pour Jane joue aux montagnes russes par ma faute. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ? =) Je suis vraiment ravie que tu ais aimé ce prologue malgré le ton tristounet. J'ai un peu de mal avec drama/angst en ce moment, donc même si j'adopte parfois un ton """sérieux""", je ne compte pas écrire une histoire bonne à se suicider. Oh et je suis ravie que la citation de Zeller t'ait interpelé, cet homme est un génie ! Merci un million de fois. =)

**Enjoy**: Ah les retours de vacances, quelle horreur ! Bon courage pour surmonter cette épreuve. =) J'étais vraiment heureuse de lire que malgré la douleur/tristesse, ça t'a plu. Je me suis cassée la tête à rendre tout ça à peu près cohérent (pas facile sur plusieurs années ^^'). Mention spéciale pour les doigts de ta vie quotidienne, j'ai bugué un moment avant de lire ta 2ème review. ^^ Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour toutes tes reviews merveilleuses, et milles excuses pour l'attente.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Eléments perturbateurs :<span>

"_Pour beaucoup, l'avenir rêvé n'est souvent que le retour à un passé idéalisé._"

Robertson Davies.

.

**_Cinq ans _après_ la mort de John LeRouge :_**

Rigsby insulta son réveil sans prendre de pincettes à la seconde même où les infos du jour retentirent dans la pièce. Il grogna, écrasa son poing sur le vieux réveil, puis se tourna dans son lit dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil.

-Il est huit heures Wayne, souffla la jeune femme qui partageait son lit.

-Déjà ? marmotta-t-il, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Il l'entendit rire et se tourna vers elle pour lui lancer un regard noir. Elle se contenta de regarder le plafond avec cet air malicieux qui l'agaçait tellement –mais qu'il adorait secrètement.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es porté volontaire alors que c'est ton seul jour de repos dans le mois, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il détailla un moment son visage fin, ce regard bleuté si souvent insondable, et cette silhouette qui parvenait à peupler encore bien des rêves après des années de relation. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer une fois encore au combien il avait de la chance, puis il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'amener contre lui avec douceur, nichant son visage dans son cou. Il y fut chatouillé par ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il dégagea d'un geste de la main, puis il déposa un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, s'amusa-t-elle.

-C'est mon ami, se résigna-t-il. Il m'a manqué.

-J'aurai donc enfin l'occasion de rencontrer le fameux Patrick Jane ?

-Si tu es sage, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en la faisant glisser sous lui, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.

Elle roula des yeux, tant amusée qu'exaspérée, puis elle enlaça son cou pour enfin l'embrasser. Il répondit avec ferveur mais fut bientôt expédié hors du grand lit par la force.

-Tu ne joues pas dans les règles June, bougonna-t-il avant d'aller chercher de quoi s'habiller.

Il fit un arrêt par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, puis attrapa ses clefs de voiture qui étaient restées dans la poche de son jean de la veille. Avant de partir, il retourna dans la chambre dont June avait ouvert les rideaux et la retrouva assise à la fenêtre, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'il partait. Il aimait la savoir là lorsqu'il montait en voiture, et il ne manquait jamais de lui jeter un coup d'œil. La voir à travers la vitre, ou ne serait-ce que la deviner derrière les rideaux, ça lui rappelait qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie tout comme il faisait partie de la sienne. C'était une façon comme une autre de l'aimer un peu plus.

Il enlaça sa taille et embrassa sa joue alors qu'elle appuyait son dos contre lui en souriant.

-Ton ami va t'attendre si tu traînes encore… s'amusa-t-elle.

-Et ton journal va t'attendre si tu ne finis pas cet article sur la hausse des loyers dans le centre-ville, la taquina-t-il.

-Arf, va-t-en, protesta-t-elle en riant et en tentant de se détacher de lui.

Il rit mais refusa de la lâcher, préférant s'amuser encore un peu avant de se diriger vers l'aéroport.

Il était le seul à savoir que Jane revenait aujourd'hui, et il ignorait pourquoi Jane n'avait pas voulu avertir les autres. Il avait un peu peur d'avoir ce rôle-là, parce que de ce qu'il avait entendu, Jane ne savait presque rien de leurs vies actuelles. Rigsby ignorait quelle serait sa réaction, ni dans quel état il retrouverait son vieil ami. Il supposait que si Jane voulait revenir, ça ne pouvait que signifier qu'il allait mieux, et cette pensée le rassurait depuis quelques jours. Mais il y avait aussi l'autre possibilité, celle qui lui disait que Jane pouvait revenir encore fragile, et s'effacer face à leurs vies qui avaient continué sans lui. Il se consolait en se disant que quel qu'en soit le résultat, il était content de le revoir.

June le sentit songeur et se tourna pour l'enlacer brièvement. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à initialiser ce genre de contacts, Rigsby avait vite appris à faire avec.

-Ça va aller, lui assura-t-elle. Je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi drôle que dans toutes ces histoires que tu m'as racontées sur lui.

-J'espère que tu as raison, avoua-t-il dans un sourire hésitant. Je te passe un coup de fil dès que je peux.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi cow-boy, j'ai du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui, je survivrai sans toi.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça June, protesta-t-il.

-File, ordonna-t-elle en le poussant vers la porte de leur chambre. Tu as perdu bien assez de temps comme ça.

-Tu me mets dehors ? s'indigna-t-il.

-Exactement, confirma-t-elle en l'embrassant furtivement. Sois un homme et fais face, gros bébé.

-Je préférais le cow-boy en fait.

-Wayne…

Il soupira mais rendit les armes et se décida à partir –non sans avoir fait une halte dans la cuisine pour attraper un beignet.

-N'oublie pas de m'aimer ! lança June depuis le haut des escaliers lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Il rit en la traitant affectueusement d'idiote, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il monta en voiture, June était installée sur le rebord de leur fenêtre de chambre. Cette vision si rassurante lui arracha un sourire.

Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ?

* * *

><p>L'avion de Jane atterrit avec une demi-heure de retard. Rigsby eut donc tout le loisir de spéculer sur ce retour de l'ancien consultant au pays. Il savait que Jane avait gardé contact avec chacun d'entre eux, et plus encore Lisbon.<p>

Au cours des cinq dernières années, il avait reçu un appel toutes les quatre à six semaines et malgré la brièveté de leurs conversations, il en aurait voulu à Jane si un jour il avait cessé d'appeler. Par chance, il n'avait jamais arrêté, et Rigsby était fier de pouvoir de temps à autre être celui qui donnait des nouvelles de Jane aux autres.

Au fil du temps, il était même entré en compétition avec VanPelt, tous deux cherchant à être celui qui avait le plus d'informations. Cho les avait souvent regardés faire avec un léger sourire en coin, d'eux trois, il était celui qui avait les conversations les plus brèves avec Jane, mais tous savaient qu'elles étaient aussi les plus lourdes de sens. Le jeu prenait généralement fin lorsque Lisbon apparaissait. De toute façon, si elle avait joué, elle les aurait battus à plate couture.

Lorsque Rigsby vit enfin la chevelure blonde de Jane se détacher dans la foule de voyageurs à la recherche de leurs bagages, il sut qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son ami en témoignait et ils échangèrent une accolade avec enthousiasme.

-Bon sang cinq ans ! lança Rigsby en secouant la tête, incrédule.

-T'as pas pris une ride, s'amusa Jane.

-Toi si, se moqua aussitôt le brun. Allez viens, ma voiture est par là.

Jane rit puis le suivit, ses sacs à la main.

Une fois hors de l'aéroport, il s'arrêta sur le parking et leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, et un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Rigsby le regarda faire avec amusement, tout dans le comportement de Jane dénonçait qu'il se sentait enfin chez lui.

-Allons-y, se reprit finalement Jane.

-Où veux-tu aller d'abord ?

-Je n'ai rien contre des œufs, je meurs de faim.

-Très bonne initiative, approuva aussitôt Rigsby.

Jane lui adressa un coup d'œil moqueur mais garda sa remarque pour lui, il aurait tout le temps de faire savoir à son ami qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé.

* * *

><p>Au fond d'un café, Jane et Rigsby échangèrent des détails de vie, rien de vraiment compromettant, juste de quoi être confortables et faire la conversation autour d'une tasse de thé et d'un café.<p>

Ce fut lorsque Rigsby sortit son portefeuille pour payer l'addition que Jane lui prouva qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son habileté à tout savoir.

-Depuis combien de temps tu veux demander à la femme qui partage ta vie de t'épouser ? lança-t-il sans préavis.

Rigsby referma son portefeuille immédiatement, rougissant légèrement.

-Elle pourrait trouver la bague en t'empruntant de l'argent, insista Jane. Si tu hésites encore, trouve une meilleure cachette.

-J'attends le bon moment, marmotta-t-il.

-Oh… Qui est-elle ? Une collègue de bureau peut-être ?

-Je vois que tu as toujours le même sens de l'humour aiguisé, s'exaspéra le grand brun. Mais non, c'est une... journaliste.

-Et comment s'appelle cette journaliste ?

-June.

-Joli prénom, se contenta de remarquer Jane.

Rigsby haussa les épaules dans l'espoir de changer de sujet rapidement. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il savait exactement ce que faisait Jane. Il feignait de s'intéresser aux détails pour s'approcher progressivement du seul sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment : Lisbon.

-Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour au CBI ? lança Rigsby pour en finir au plus vite avec les hésitations et les années de séparation.

-Il y a toujours mon canapé ? s'enquit immédiatement Jane.

-Lisbon a fait en sorte que personne n'y touche.

Jane lui offrit un sourire qui aurait pu alimenter la ville entière en lumière. Etrangement, Rigsby se sentit soulagé à partir de ce moment. C'était Jane, et quelles que soient les raisons de son retour, il était content qu'il soit là, toujours aussi enquiquinant et fouineur.

C'était un peu comme si cinq ans, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose en terme de séparation.

* * *

><p>Jane se sentit un peu malade lors de la route le rapprochant du CBI, mais, aussi doué qu'avant, il le dissimula parfaitement bien. Rigsby ne vit pas une once d'appréhension lorsqu'ils descendirent de voiture pour aller passer la sécurité.<p>

Jane entendit très vite des murmures sur leur passage, et dans l'ascenseur, il fut reconnu par quelques personnes qui le saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Il leur offrit politesse et sourire, fidèle à sa réputation, soucieux de ne pas montrer à quel point il redoutait l'ouverture des portes.

Lorsqu'il s'avança dans les bureaux, il put entendre tout l'étage devenir peu à peu silencieux et il sentit tous les regards l'examiner comme s'il était un fantôme.

Il repéra une chevelure rousse familière, assise au même bureau, et le sourire que VanPelt lui envoya avant de se précipiter sur lui pour l'étreindre lui fit chaud au cœur malgré tout. Il referma ses bras sur elle avec hésitation, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de sa part. Il supposa qu'elle voulait juste éviter d'avoir à lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'il l'aurait utilisé un jour ou l'autre contre elle si elle l'avait fait.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu rentrais ? s'indigna-t-elle en le relâchant. On t'aurait organisé quelque chose !

-C'est exactement pour cette raison que Rigsby était le seul au courant, sourit Jane. Où est Cho ?

-Dans son bureau en train de préparer l'audience de demain, lui indiqua Grace en désignant le bureau de Lisbon.

Jane fronça les sourcils en faisant aller son regard du bureau à Grace.

-Tu veux dire dans le bureau de Lisbon, rectifia-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Grace. On pensait qu'elle te l'avait dit.

-Qu'elle m'avait dit quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il en adressant un regard suspicieux à Rigsby qui semblait mal à l'aise avec la situation.

-Lisbon ne travaille plus dans le service, l'informa-t-elle. C'est Cho qui dirige l'équipe.

Jane sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors son équipe, sa famille, s'était morcelée en son absence ? Il haïssait l'idée.

-Personne ne t'a parlé des changements ? insista VanPelt, clairement soucieuse.

Un regard réprobateur de Rigsby la fit taire cependant et elle n'ajouta rien, laissant Jane plonger dans un brouillard d'incertitudes. Des questions vinrent à l'esprit de l'habituel manipulateur, mais il préférait les poser à Cho. Ce dernier ne porterait aucun jugement sur son ignorance des faits, et il avait grandement besoin de cette attitude-là. Tant pis pour ses précautions, il improviserait.

Il s'excusa auprès de Rigsby et VanPelt et se dirigea vers le bureau familier.

Cho leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un frapper puis entrer, et malgré ses années d'entraînement, il ne put empêcher son visage d'exprimer un peu d'étonnement en voyant Jane.

-Alors ? T'as eu une promotion en mon absence ? lui sourit le blond.

-Faut croire, confirma Cho dans un sourire discret. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour, enchaîna-t-il avec sa franchise légendaire.

-Appelle-moi imprévisible, s'amusa Jane. Comment vont les affaires ?

-Le taux de réussite a un peu chuté, mais le nouveau ne s'en sort pas trop mal.

-Nouveau ? releva Jane, curieux.

-Garrett, fraichement débarqué de la LAPD. Il se croit dans un film d'action les trois-quarts du temps mais il n'est pas trop mauvais.

Jane acquiesça distraitement, occupé à analyser la décoration. Les affaires de Lisbon avaient disparu, même le grand canapé blanc n'était plus là. Il n'avait rien contre la touche personnelle et sobre de Cho, mais il avait toujours associé ce lieu à Lisbon, à une sorte de refuge où passer une partie de la nuit lorsqu'elle repoussait l'heure de son départ. Ça avait été le théâtre de mille chamailleries, et de confidences aussi, c'était étrange de devoir l'associer soudain à Cho, ça avait quelque chose de perturbant, comme si les choses n'étaient plus à leur place.

Il se racla la gorge en revenant à la réalité.

-Où est..?

-Lisbon ? termina Cho à sa place.

Jane acquiesça muettement, redoutant la réponse. Il voulait savoir, mais il avait peur d'apprendre qu'elle n'était définitivement plus là. Il ne réalisa qu'il retenait sa respiration que lorsque Cho répondit finalement.

-Elle est dans le grand bureau.

-Dans le _grand bureau_ ? répéta Jane sans comprendre.

-C'est elle la patronne.

-Pardon ?

-Lisbon a pris la place de Laroche il y a trois ans environ, expliqua patiemment Cho.

Jane ne sut quoi répondre, légèrement choqué par l'idée. Il avait pensé à mille changements en revenant à Sacramento, mais assurément il n'avait pas pensé à ce que son ancienne équipe soit la _cible_ desdits changements. Personne n'avait pris la peine de le tenir au courant de ces choses-là. Et soudain il doutait de savoir vraiment ce qui s'était passé dans les vies de ses anciens coéquipiers ces cinq dernières années. C'était inattendu et… dérangeant. Ça ne s'accordait pas avec ses plans de retour.

-Elle doit être encore dans le bâtiment si tu veux lui parler, reprit Cho.

Jane acquiesça, se reprenant. Soit, il s'adapterait d'abord. Ensuite, il adapterait ses plans.

-Je vais aller lui faire savoir que je suis de retour, dit-il enfin.

-Elle va sûrement avoir une crise cardiaque, commenta son vieil ami dans un très léger sourire.

-J'espère que tu te tiendras prêt à venir la réanimer si besoin, j'ai toujours été nul avec ces trucs de premiers secours.

Cho se contenta de lui montrer un peu de son exaspération puis le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Jane interpréta le message pour ce qu'il était, Cho était content de le revoir.

Il vit VanPelt lui faire un signe de la main, assise avec Rigsby dans la cafétéria pour discuter. Elle était assurément très enthousiasmée par son retour. Et ça le rassurait un peu, dans le fond, de sentir qu'ils étaient toujours amis malgré ces nouvelles troublantes.

Ça au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.

* * *

><p>Plus il approchait du bureau, plus il se demandait comment réagir. Il détestait cette sensation de ne rien contrôler, de ne plus être en terrain connu. Il détestait l'idée que la vie avait continué sans lui ici alors qu'il tentait de s'oublier dans d'autres pays. Et il détestait encore plus d'être ignorant.<p>

Il frappa avec légèreté et la voix familièrement distraite de Lisbon l'invita à entrer.

Il la trouva effectivement derrière le grand bureau, occupée à remplir des formulaires. Elle avait arrangé la pièce à sa manière, et il repéra très vite le grand canapé blanc qu'il lui avait offert, installé à la place de la banquette inconfortable qui avait trôné là des années durant. Chose étrange, il remarqua qu'il y avait un deuxième canapé, inaccessible aux visiteurs, installé derrière son bureau... le sien. Son vieil ami de cuir avait donc passé ces dernières années en compagnie de Lisbon ? Peut-être que ses plans n'étaient pas si entravés qu'il l'avait pensé.

Il fut tiré de ses observations par Lisbon. Elle releva enfin la tête, lui offrant un visage un peu fatigué mais fidèle à ses souvenirs. Ledit visage se transforma cependant rapidement lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoir y croire. Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement alors qu'elle se levait lentement, comme si elle pensait qu'il allait s'évaporer d'une minute à l'autre.

-Alors comme ça votre ancien bureau ne vous allait plus ? lança-t-il en n'attendant aucune réponse.

-Je… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? le questionna-t-elle en contournant le bureau, ébahie.

-Je rends visite à de vieux amis.

-Je croyais que vous aviez besoin d'air.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça devait durer éternellement, rectifia-t-il.

Elle acquiesça sans vraiment avoir écouté, l'effet du choc sans doute. Jane afficha un léger sourire avant d'ouvrir les bras:

-Vous me le faîtes ce câlin ou on va juste rester à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

Il constata non sans malice que c'était toujours aussi facile de s'attirer un regard noir de Lisbon, mais elle n'hésita guère longtemps. S'il fut étonné, il ne le montra pas, il se contenta de profiter de la sensation. Après des années d'errance, il était revenu à elle, il retrouvait enfin cet être si cher qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su laisser derrière lui.

Ils finirent par se séparer et le silence se chargea de gêne. Elle se reprit et recula de quelques pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène à Sacramento ? s'enquit-elle plus pour faire la conversation que par réel questionnement personnel.

-Je suppose qu'à un moment ou à un autre, on ne peut que rentrer chez soi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Vous restez longtemps ?

Il fut tenté de répondre le « pour toujours » qui avait trotté dans sa tête, mais compte tenu des changements dont il avait été témoin, il préféra prendre ses précautions et préserver son équilibre fragile d'un nouveau coup de son absence :

-Quelques semaines. Et puisque je n'aurais sûrement rien à faire de mieux, n'hésitez pas à me réintégrer dans l'équipe si besoin.

-Et retrouver les formulaires de plaintes ? sourit-elle.

-Ne mentez pas, ils vous ont manqué, plaisanta-t-il. Je suis même sûr qu'il vous en reste quelques uns de pré-remplis.

Elle ne se priva pas de rire, il avait bien trop raison.

-Je vais y réfléchir, convint-elle. Votre DS a été bien entretenue et comme je vous l'avais dit, je ne suis pas montée dedans une seule fois.

-Merci, sourit-il. Je la récupèrerai après avoir trouvé un motel.

-Vous comptez dormir au motel ?

-Vous avez une autre solution ?

-J'ai une chambre d'amis, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-J'en déduis que vous avez changé d'appartement sans me le dire.

-Certaines… circonstances m'y ont obligé, reconnut-elle. Que diriez-vous de continuer cette conversation plus tard ? Je suis attendue. Si vous acceptez de loger chez moi, appelez-moi et dîtes à un membre de l'équipe de vous déposer, ils savent tous où j'habite.

Jane accepta alors qu'elle attrapait ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle se tourna avant de sortir, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Moi aussi, la rassura-t-il, sincère –elle lui avait bien trop manqué pour qu'il ne le soit pas.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire, puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant Jane batailler avec tous les renseignements qu'il avait à digérer. Assurément rien ne se déroulait comme prévu, et il se trouva un peu égoïste d'avoir pensé qu'ils l'attendraient sans bouger. Au final, ils avaient avancé quand lui n'avait fait que stagner dans d'autres pays. L'idée idiote que le CBI était immuable l'avait retenue loin de chez lui bien trop longtemps, et il songea qu'il était temps de remettre son nez dans leurs vies. Il avait une place à retrouver.

* * *

><p>VanPelt insista pour qu'ils mangent ensemble et le traîna vers la terrasse, ajoutant que Rigsby et Cho devaient se joindre à eux. Les trois hommes obéirent plus par souci de ne pas la froisser que par réel enthousiasme, selon eux, une bière aurait suffi.<p>

-Mais pas longtemps, c'est mon jour de congé, argua Rigsby.

-Et moi j'ai une audience cet après-midi, notifia Cho en prenant place à côté de Jane.

-Vous n'êtes que des rabats joie, protesta VanPelt. Jane est de retour, vous pourriez faire un effort !

Jane regarda Rigsby et Grace se chamailler avec un sourire à peine dissimulé, ce genre de moments lui avait manqué. Cho, fidèle à son souvenir, ne s'en mêla pas, il en profita pour se tourner vers Jane, se détournant de la dispute.

-Que t'as dit Lisbon ? s'enquit-il.

-Que je pouvais loger chez elle pendant quelques temps.

-Tu vas le faire ?

-Sûrement, reconnut Jane distraitement. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver un motel tout de suite.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

Jane le regarda avec suspicion, conscient qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

-Elle aurait dû ?

Cho haussa les épaules sans répondre. Jane voulut insister mais il fut interrompu par un jeune homme brun qui se planta à côté de leurs tables. Il devait avoir à peu près trente ans, mais il avait le visage d'un enfant en constant émerveillement, les yeux pétillants de malice. Il y avait un certain décalage entre cette apparence et son costume impeccable.

-On fait une réunion de famille sans moi ? plaisanta le nouveau venu.

-On ne t'a juste pas vu à l'étage, se justifia VanPelt dans un sourire. Mais joins-toi à nous je t'en prie.

Un sourire illumina son visage et il s'installa en bout de table peu après avoir emprunté une chaise quelque part sur sa droite.

-Garrett, voici Patrick Jane, introduisit VanPelt. Et Jane, c'est Garrett, la nouvelle re...

-Non ! s'exclama ledit Garrett avec l'excitation d'un enfant de six ans. _Le_ Patrick Jane ? L'homme aux mille plaintes ?

-Lui-même, ne put s'empêcher de rire Jane.

-Vous êtes mon héros, s'extasia aussitôt Garrett en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

-Et son modèle, siffla Rigsby entre ses dents, moqueur.

Il s'attira un regard noir de VanPelt et un sourire de la part de Garrett.

-Bon, pour fêter ça, c'est moi qui invite ! reprit le jeune homme. Qui veut quoi ?

Il prit les commandes puis s'éloigna alors que Rigsby secouait encore la tête, apparemment exaspéré.

-C'est un vrai gamin, sourit VanPelt. S'il pouvait venir travailler en costume de superhéros, il le ferait.

-Il l'a déjà fait, lui rappela Rigsby. Il avait mis la cape de Superman pour aller interroger un suspect.

-C'était pour le déstabiliser, argua la rousse.

-Il a déstabilisé Lisbon aussi, ricana Rigsby. Elle l'a suspendu trois jours et ça a été sans appel.

-La cape est toujours dans un tiroir de son bureau, ajouta Cho. Il espère encore pouvoir la ressortir.

-Il aura peut-être une chance à Noël, se moqua Rigsby.

Jane les écouta parler de Garrett avec amusement. Apparemment, VanPelt était celle qui l'appréciait le plus, le défendant en toutes circonstances contre l'exaspération de Rigsby et le regard du supérieur qu'était désormais Cho. Jane supposa que le comportement de la rousse venait du fait qu'elle avait été la bleue de l'équipe avant lui. Mais alors que la conversation avançait, il put constater que la protection constante qu'elle exerçait sur Garrett était plus maternelle qu'amicale. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur à cette idée, parce que c'était se rendre compte que VanPelt était désormais la seule femme de l'équipe, elle avait pris la place de Lisbon, et c'était elle qui portait un regard de mère sur ses amis.

Garrett revint, le tirant de ses pensées, et Jane profita du repas sans quitter son sourire. Il dut bien s'avouer qu'à la fin, il ne se forçait plus. Il avait retrouvé son équipe, et Garrett, bien qu'immature, n'était pas un mauvais bougre.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Rigsby lui proposa de l'emmener chez Lisbon dans le courant de l'après-midi, Jane mit peu de temps à accepter. Il était curieux de savoir où et comment elle vivait désormais. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à découvrir tout ce qu'on lui cachait encore.<p>

Il écouta Rigsby parler sans vraiment participer à la conversation, plongé dans ses pensées. Il retourna encore et encore les détails dans sa tête : Rigsby qui voulait se fiancer à une certaine June (tout en étant mort de peur à l'idée de lui demander sa main), Cho qui avait pris la tête de l'unité (et qui -comme Jane l'avait prévu- se méfiait un peu de son retour), Grace qui était devenue la seule femme de l'équipe, Garrett qui tentait désespérément de lui ressembler, et Lisbon qui avait déménagé dans ce grand bureau… Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce tableau, quelque chose ne collait pas.

Et il comptait bien découvrir ce qu'on lui avait caché si efficacement lors de ses années d'exil.

* * *

><p><em>J'hésite à m'en remettre à mon bon vieux système des extraits pour vous faire patienter. Des suggestions ? =)<em>

_(Suite samedi ou dimanche.)_


	4. 2 Les Etoiles

Et moi qui pensais que cette histoire n'avait aucun potentiel ! Vous m'avez motivée à attaquer ce fichu chapitre 7 qui me résiste depuis le début de la semaine. Merci ! =)

Et plus précisément, merci à **LouiseMentalist, Sweetylove30, Lily Wolf, Totorsg, seirarah, MarshxMallow, LAurore, Jade212000** et **paffi** ! =)

**MadMouse**: Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, c'est encouragant. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra guère. :)

**janeandteresa62**: Malheureusement Garrett est très secondaire. Mais je le ramènerai de temps à autres. ^^ L'attente est finie, la réponse arrive ! Merci. =)

**Enjoy**: J'ai eu la chanson dans la tête toute la matinée... merci Enjoy! ^^ J'aime beaucoup tes théories, dommage que le chapitre donne déjà une réponse. =) Oh et je suis trop heureuse que tu apprécies June/Rigsby. J'adore écrire sur ces deux-là, et toute l'intrigue côté Rigsby, c'est va-t-il ou non oser demander, tu comprendras pourquoi il hésite bien assez tôt. =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours tu me donnes envie d'écrire toujours plus !

**FewTime**: Je ne peux guère faire plus de deux chapitres par semaine (j'ai bien -trop- rempli mon emploi du temps...). Je suis contente que Rigsby t'ait plu et tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi il met la bague dans son portefeuille, j'avoue que c'est bizarre pour l'instant. =) J'adore tes oscillations entre réduire Jane en bouillie ou l'accueillir à bras ouverts. ^^ Je ne dis rien pour les raisons de son retour, tu verras au fil de l'histoire. Réponse à la cachotterie dans ce chapitre au fait. Oh, et pour Garrett, il est trèèès secondaire, donc tu le reverras, mais pas beaucoup. Merci pour ta review comme toujours encourageante! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Les étoiles<span>

_« L'âme n'a point de secret que la conduite ne révèle. »_

Proverbe chinois.

.

Rigsby gara la voiture dans une banlieue banale, devant une maison blanche sans grande caractéristique. La pelouse verte était à peine entretenue et un rosier poussait comme bon lui semblait contre le mur à droite de la porte. L'endroit n'était pas repoussant, juste… commun.

Jane suivit Rigsby jusqu'à la porte, préférant laisser ses affaires dans la voiture pour l'instant. Il entendit la voix de Lisbon donner un droit d'entrée que Rigsby prit. Jane le talonna dans le petit couloir.

A droite, il discerna une cuisine avec une table encombrée de courses, et des placards à moitié ouverts, sans doute pour ranger les courses susnommées. En face d'eux, un escalier menait à l'étage, alors qu'à leur gauche prenait place un grand salon. Deux canapés et un fauteuil entouraient une table basse au centre de la pièce, une télé trônait sur un meuble rempli de DVDs, quelques étagères contre le mur de gauche se disputaient des livres et des CDs, alors qu'au fond, une table sur tréteaux recouverte de paperasse en tout genre tenait lieu de bureau.

Lisbon était assise sur le canapé, et à la grande surprise de Jane, elle n'était pas seule mais accompagnée d'une petite fille qui lui racontait une histoire avec passion. L'enfant fut cependant distraite par leur entrée et leva ses yeux bleus vers eux. Tout son visage s'illumina alors qu'elle descendait laborieusement du canapé pour trottiner maladroitement jusqu'à Rigsby. Ce dernier la souleva avec une aisance surprenante et l'enfant éclata de rire avant de se blottir contre lui.

Jane parvint à se détacher de l'observation de cette petite fille juste à temps pour voir Lisbon les rejoindre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous n'êtes pas assez payée à votre nouveau poste ? lança-t-il non sans avoir cherché sa voix un moment. Vous devez garder des enfants pour renflouer la caisse ?

Lisbon rit en faisant signe que non et prit la petite fille des bras de Rigsby, laquelle nicha automatiquement sa tête dans son cou.

-C'est ma fille, expliqua-t-elle finalement.

Jane ne vit pas Rigsby lui jeter un coup d'œil aussi embarrassé qu'inquiet, bien trop secoué pour enregistrer quoi que ce soit d'autre que ces trois mots que Lisbon venait de prononcer. Lisbon avait une… fille ? Il se reprit plus rapidement que la plupart des gens ne l'aurait fait, mais aussitôt, une bonne trentaine de questions lui brula les lèvres. Il commença par la plus simple, la plus neutre aussi.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? parvint-il à articuler malgré sa voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Alys, répondit Lisbon.

-Avec un y-gec ! précisa aussitôt ladite Alys en lui présentant un doigt en guise d'avertissement.

-Rigsby, tu peux t'occuper d'elle un instant ? s'enquit Lisbon en se tournant vers l'agent.

Rigsby accepta et reprit Alys dans ses bras avant de disparaître à l'étage, bien trop heureux d'échapper au reste de la conversation.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? demanda Jane aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

Lisbon haussa les épaules, évitant de répondre. Jane comprit le message, et bien qu'il mourût d'envie d'insister, il sut que Lisbon ne lui répondrait pas la vérité. Il préféra garder cette pensée pour une autre fois, et enchaîna :

-Qui est le père ?

-Il s'appelle Jeff, répondit-elle d'une voix égale, Jeff Valons. Il travaille à Interpol.

D'autres questions s'ajoutèrent à toutes les autres et Lisbon dut le sentir car elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'avoir un jour à expliquer tout ça à Jane, à vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas prévu de le revoir un jour.

-Vous voulez du thé ? suggéra-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin du remontant, acquiesça-t-il en la suivant.

Lisbon s'affaira à lui préparer une tasse, se servant du café au passage.

-Je suppose que vous voulez toute l'histoire, déplora-t-elle alors qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard.

-J'apprécierai, reconnut-il.

-Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir Alys, avoua-t-elle tout en lui offrant la tasse de thé.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre au salon où elle prit place sur l'un des canapés. Jane l'imita à une distance plus que raisonnable, comme s'il se méfiait d'elle.

-Lorsque Jeff l'a appris, il a voulu la garder et comme je n'avais aucune intention d'avorter, le choix a été vite fait. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été promue. Je suppose que le CBI ne voulait pas perdre la célébrité que je leur apporte avec la fin de John LeRouge, ironisa-t-elle.

-Le bureau est sympa, se contenta de remarquer Jane.

-Vous avez raison, il y a bien plus d'espace, approuva-t-elle dans un sourire. Et les horaires sont plus adaptés pour Alys.

-Où est son père ?

-Quelque part dans le monde sur une mission top secrète, répondit Lisbon en haussant une fois encore les épaules. Il n'est pas souvent dans les parages avec le job qu'il a. La plupart du temps, je me considère comme une mère célibataire.

Jane hocha la tête, toujours songeur. Les informations s'emboitaient dans le puzzle, et soudain il eut l'impression que la place qu'il avait espérée retrouver n'existait plus. Il ressentit le besoin urgent de partir, de s'enfuir sans se retourner. Cette même douleur qui l'avait poussé à partir des années plus tôt venait de réapparaître. Il se sentit horriblement étranger à ce monde qui avait été le sien pendant tant d'années.

-Je suis… désolée de n'avoir rien dit, reprit Lisbon. Mais vous étiez parti, et je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez un jour…

-Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que ce genre d'évènements dans votre vie pouvait m'intéresser ?

-Vous aviez bien trop à penser dans votre propre vie, et comme je l'ai dit, vous étiez parti Jane. Personne ne s'attendait à vous revoir.

-Peut-être que me le dire m'aurait fait revenir, souffla-t-il douloureusement. Peut-être que j'attendais que vous me demandiez de revenir.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, elle choisit un silence désolé. Il ne put soudain plus contenir la colère et la peine que le sentiment de trahison avait fait naître en lui. Il se leva sans avoir touché à son thé et quitta la maison sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte d'entrée.

Lisbon ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, elle s'était doutée depuis qu'elle l'avait vu ce matin dans son bureau qu'elle allait avoir cette conversation avec lui, et il avait réagi exactement comme elle s'y était attendue. Après tout, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui cacher une telle chose pendant des années et penser s'en tirer sans le blesser un peu au passage. Il s'agissait de Jane, et elle savait qu'il tenait assez à elle pour prendre mal qu'elle lui mente à un tel point.

Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Toutes ces années à lui mentir, c'était nier encore un peu ce qui s'était passé, c'était rester un peu en arrière, dans ce temps où elle était libre de l'attendre. Lui cacher Alys, c'avait été se cacher à elle-même qu'elle avait malgré tout avancé sans lui, étouffant sans le vouloir ce jour gardé secret, ce jour où tout aurait pu basculer… La culpabilité lui arriva de plein fouet, et elle espéra sincèrement que sa décision égoïste ne cause pas un nouveau départ de Jane.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il revint chez Lisbon, Jane était parvenu à calmer la colère et la frustration, mais la peine était toujours un peu là, l'incompréhension aussi. Il fut arrêté par la vue de la petite Alys debout devant la porte d'entrée. Elle le fixait avec l'air d'une intense réflexion.<p>

Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était jolie. Elle avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère, de son nez aussi, et du peu qu'il avait vu, elle avait également bien des expressions faciales de Lisbon. Ses yeux étaient la seule chose qui ne pouvait guère lui venir de sa mère, ils étaient d'un bleu surprenant, Jane se sentit passer au rayon X.

-T'es le monsieur des étoiles ? s'enquit finalement Alys, la bouche tordue dans sa réflexion.

-Le monsieur des étoiles ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

-Quand on regade les étoiles, maman elle me dit des histoi'es sur le monsieur des étoiles. Il voyage dans tous les pays de le monde entier et maman elle dit que les étoiles sont les mêmes pou lui et donc il est avec nous quand on regade les étoiles... Tu es le monsieur des étoiles ?

Jane sentit sa gorge se serrer, Lisbon lui avait caché l'existence d'Alys, mais apparemment, elle avait parlé de lui à la petite fille. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle ne l'avait pas écarté de sa vie ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il en s'acroupissant face à l'enfant.

-Elle m'a monté une photo un jou. Et tu es pa'eil que le monsieur des étoiles.

-Alors c'est sûrement que c'est moi, sourit-il avec douceur. Quel âge as-tu Alys ?

-Trrrois ans ! s'exclama aussitôt la petite en lui montrant trois doigts. Bientôt comme ça ! ajouta-t-elle en essayant de lever un doigt de plus. Tu t'appelles comment ?

D'instinct, Jane faillit répondre son prénom, mais il se souvint de la difficulté apparente d'Alys lorsqu'il s'agissait de prononcer le son « r ».

-Appelle-moi Jane, répondit-il dans un sourire.

-C'est un p'énom de fille ! rit-elle. Tu joue'as avec moi ?

-Si tu m'y invites, accepta-t-il.

-Tu vas 'ester à la maison avec maman ?

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Oui ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle aussitôt. Maman elle va pas ête seule, pasque elle est un peu tiste sinon.

-Et ton papa ? s'enquit Jane en finissant par s'asseoir sur les marches du perron.

Alys sembla réfléchir un instant puis s'assit à côté de lui, miroitant sa position d'adulte avec toute sa volonté de grande fille.

-Il est en voyage, dit-elle finalement. Tu as une amou'euse ?

-Non, avoua-t-il.

-Pou'quoi? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

-J'avais une amoureuse, avant.

-Elle est où ?

-Au ciel, répondit-il en se doutant que Lisbon avait fait part de ses croyances à sa fille.

-Elle est avec ta fille alos, en déduisit Alys. Elle est pas toute seule.

Il la dévisagea, surpris, puis il déglutit avant d'assouvir sa curiosité.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Maman elle me l'a dit, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elles te manquent ?

-Oui, reconnut-il en sentant son cœur se serrer un peu, oui elles me manquent beaucoup.

-Moi aussi mon papa il me manque beaucoup. Mais il est pas au ciel mon papa. Il est où ton papa à toi ?

-Alys, interrompit la voix de Lisbon derrière eux. C'est l'heure de goûter.

La petite fille se leva aussitôt avec enthousiasme.

-Tu veux goûter toi aussi ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Jane.

-Je te rejoins tout de suite, la rassura-t-il.

Alys hocha la tête puis se tourna vers sa mère.

-Maman c'est lui le monsieur des étoiles, il l'a dit !

Jane vit Lisbon passer de la surprise à l'embarras, elle lui adressa un regard navré alors qu'Alys partait en sautillant rejoindre Rigsby qui l'attendait pour la faire goûter.

Lisbon s'assit à côté de Jane sans oser le regarder tandis qu'il la sondait du regard.

-Désolée pour l'image, s'excusa-t-elle finalement. Vos nombreuses cartes postales ont inspiré bien des histoires avant d'aller dormir. Il fallait bien que je lui donne un nom d'auteur.

-Vous avez essayé avec mon nom ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Plus d'une fois, reconnut-elle. Mais elle s'est évertuée à vous associer aux étoiles. Elle est votre plus grande fan.

-Vous lui avez parlé de moi ?

-Disons que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'autres histoires drôles en stock lorsqu'elle pleurait. Avec le temps, c'est devenu une sorte d'habitude je pense.

Jane acquiesça, digérant les dernières informations. Il entendit Lisbon soupirer à côté de lui et se tourna vers elle.

-Je comprendrai si vous m'en voulez, expliqua-t-elle, mais est-ce que vous pourriez tout de même rester encore quelques temps ?

Il réfléchit longuement, hésitant, mais déjà une nouvelle idée pour remplacer celle ratée à son arrivée venait de germer.

-Votre proposition de chambre d'amis tient toujours ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Lisbon lui sourit, ce sourire si rare dénué d'ironie et autres artifices.

-Alys vous attend pour goûter, dit-elle finalement en se levant.

Il la suivit à l'intérieur et fut accueilli par le cookie que lui tendait Alys, comme si elle l'avait attendu tout ce temps. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide lorsqu'il la remercia puis ordonna à Rigsby de lui donner un autre cookie.

-Alys, la politesse, intervint Lisbon en lui faisant les gros yeux.

La petite fille se tassa sur sa chaise rehaussée et offrit ses plus beaux yeux de cocker à Rigsby.

-Tu me donnes le cookie ? chuchota-t-elle alors.

-Alys, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de chuchoter ?

-S'i te paît mon Wayne ado'é que j'aime plus que tout le monde entier ? céda Alys à voix haute.

Malgré son rôle de maman en pleine réprimande, Lisbon ne put réprimer un sourire alors que Rigsby offrait un autre cookie à la fillette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? parvint-elle à articuler plus ou moins sèchement.

Alys fit aller son regard de Rigsby à sa mère, l'innocence même.

-C'est pas grave boss, tenta Rigsby.

-Alys… insista Lisbon.

-Me'ci Wayne que j'aime plus que tout le monde entier, sourit Alys avec enthousiasme en semblant soudain retrouver la mémoire.

Jane eut du mal à ne pas rire bruyamment. Cette petite fille était plus que prometteuse.

-Wayne, je peux veni' su' tes genoux ? reprit Alys.

Elle croisa le regard noir de sa mère et ajouta :

-S'i te paît Wayne.

Rigsby fit mine de tousser pour cacher son rire puis attrapa Alys pour qu'elle vienne sur ses genoux.

-T'as vu maman ? J'suis pas petite là, se vanta aussitôt Alys.

-Oh j'ai bien remarqué, sourit doucement Lisbon avant de se tourner vers Jane pour préciser à mi-voix : elle est obsédée par la taille de Rigsby.

-Oh je vois, souffla Jane en souriant.

-Maman ? reprit Alys.

-Hm ?

-Pou'quoi toi t'as le d'oit de chuchoter et puis pas moi ?

Cette fois, Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement, vite imité de Rigsby. Lisbon eut besoin de toute sa volonté de mère pour ne pas les suivre et se dépêtrer de la situation auprès d'Alys.

Jane observa la fillette tenter de discuter les positions de sa mère sans pouvoir retenir l'immense sourire qui illuminait ses traits.

Etrangement, ce fut à cet instant qu'il se sentit à sa place.

* * *

><p>Rigsby poussa un immense soupir dès lors qu'il eut tourné le verrou de son appartement. Il déposa ses clefs sur la table à côté de la porte puis se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en annonçant à June qu'il était revenu. Il pestait après le réfrigérateur vide lorsque June le rejoignit. Elle s'assit sur une chaise de bar et s'appuya contre le comptoir en dévisageant non sans malice l'agent dont elle partageait la vie.<p>

-Laisse-moi deviner, soupira Rigsby, c'était le jour des courses.

-Dans le mil cow-boy, s'amusa-t-elle. Mais comme je te connais par cœur, une pizza traverse en ce moment la ville jusqu'à nous…

Le visage de Rigsby s'illumina alors qu'il faisait le tour du bar pour venir la prendre dans ses bras et la faire quitter tout contact avec la terre ferme.

-Je t'aime, certifia-t-il.

Elle rit en prenant appui sur ses épaules, Rigsby lui donnait souvent l'impression d'être aussi légère que de la plume, ils avaient des conversations entières sans qu'elle n'ait à redescendre de ses bras.

-Tu sais Wayne, je trouve plutôt étrange que chacune de tes déclarations soient liées à la nourriture, se moqua-t-elle.

Il sembla songeur un moment puis grimaça.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai fait de plus romantique, constata-t-il.

-Non, je confirme, rit-elle. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Je serai tenté de dire que oui, répondit-il en la déposant finalement pour aller se servir un verre de soda. C'était plutôt étrange en fait. Mais je crois que c'était pire pour Jane, il n'a plus vraiment de repères.

-Lisbon lui a dit pour Alys ?

-Il dort chez elle, alors il n'a pas pu louper ce détail… Mais il s'y est fait plus vite que je l'aurai cru… Enfin, c'est Jane, donc en fait on ne sait jamais vraiment, reconnut-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois qu'Alys lui plaît. Quand je suis parti, elle l'avait emmené visiter sa chambre et il a accepté de prendre le thé avec Barbie et compagnie.

-Un bon point pour lui, sourit June. Comment Lisbon a réagi ?

Rigsby se tordit la bouche, en proie à la réflexion, puis il haussa les épaules.

-Un peu comme nous tous, elle était surprise, répondit-il enfin.

-Attends, tu veux dire que Lisbon, ta boss, celle-là même qui a presque fait une dépression quand ce type est parti, a juste été _surprise_ qu'il revienne ?

-Oui, acquiesça Rigsby. Que voudrais-tu de plus ?

-Elle pourrait être contente peut-être ? Ou même mieux, lui mettre sa main dans la figure.

-Pourquoi elle lui mettrait sa main dans la figure ? s'étonna Rigsby.

-Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce qu'il est parti comme un lâche ?

Rigsby la regarda des pieds à la tête en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

-T'as croisé Grace combien de fois exactement au café du coin ?

June rougit légèrement.

-Deux ou trois fois, mentit-elle honteusement.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour que tu sois informée à un tel point sur les relations de Lisbon et Jane, et c'est Grace. Lisbon ne t'aurait jamais parlé de lui.

-Oh, quitte un peu ton costard d'enquêteur, tu veux ? bougonna sa petite amie, vexée d'être découverte. Elle m'a raconté l'histoire oui, alors j'avoue, je suis curieuse de savoir comment il peut se pointer ici après tout ce temps et ne provoquer que de la _surprise_ chez elle.

-Quelle histoire ?

-Oh tu sais bien, râla-t-elle. Il paraît que la rumeur a envahi le CBI à l'époque et que Jane a détalé en partie à cause de ça, parce qu'il n'assumait pas.

Rigsby sembla enfin comprendre de quoi elle parlait et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

-C'étaient des rumeurs débiles June, il venait de tuer le meurtrier de sa famille et il se remettait à peine de l'idée, comment aurais-tu voulu qu'il…

Rigsby n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, interrompu par le livreur de pizza. June retrouva son sourire et lui indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête.

-C'est toi qui a oublié les courses, c'est toi qui payes, annonça-t-elle sous son regard exaspéré.

Lorsque Rigsby revint avec la pizza, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Rigsby eut vite fait de passer aux oubliettes le sujet de conversation précédent pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à l'article de June. Ils restèrent parler longtemps après avoir fini de manger.

L'avantage avec June, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire la conversation, elle la faisait facilement à elle seule. Bien sûr, jamais elle ne choisissait des sujets importants à ses yeux, ceux-là, elle les gardait jalousement, pour se protéger. La première fois qu'elle lui avait raconté une anecdote vraiment personnelle, Rigsby s'était senti exceptionnel. Désormais elle parlait plus facilement de ces choses-là, mais il devait encore creuser un peu pour avoir la vérité entière. Et lorsqu'elle se mit à parler de la sortie qu'elle avait fait jusqu'au marchand de journaux, il sut que ce soir, il allait devoir creuser.

-June, l'arrêta-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu évites comme ça ?

Elle soupira et rangea au placard la panoplie des jours avec, laissant place aux jours sans.

-Ton père a appelé, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Tu as décroché je suppose ? déplora Rigsby.

Elle ne répondit d'abord pas, visiblement embarrassée.

-J'étais un peu curieuse, finit-elle par souffler sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

-Crois-moi, il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez mon père, marmotta Rigsby. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Des choses grossières… Et aussi qu'il voulait te voir pour une histoire de cigarettes ou je ne sais quoi.

Rigsby soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa June. Tu m'en veux ?

Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Wayne, l'appela-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser son père, le repousser encore de cette bulle qu'il avait créé autour de June, pour June. Il sentit son portefeuille le gêner dans sa poche, lui rappelant que l'une des raisons pour laquelle la bague était toujours dedans était son père. Epouser June, c'était faire face à sa famille, et il n'avait aucune envie de plonger la jolie blonde dans ce monde-là.

-Wayne, insista June en attrapant l'une de ses mains.

-Je suis là, souffla-t-il en liant leurs doigts. T'inquiète pas, je vais nulle part sans toi.

-C'est dans ton intérêt.

Il sourit doucement alors qu'elle collait son front contre sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, profitant du contact pour éloigner un peu plus les démons qui menaçaient leur paix.

Il parvint finalement à se reprendre et embrassa les phalanges de la main de June, toujours liée à la sienne.

-Et si on allait dormir ? suggéra-t-elle avec douceur.

Il acquiesça alors qu'elle se levait enfin, mais il l'empêcha de partir en retenant sa main. Elle l'interrogea du regard, surprise.

-Je t'aime, June.

June lui sourit, puis tourna sur elle-même, l'air de chercher quelque chose.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je cherche la nourriture, rit-elle.

Il ne put que rire avec elle.

* * *

><p>Les murs de la chambre d'ami n'étaient pas très épais, aussi Jane put-il entendre l'histoire que Lisbon raconta à Alys depuis la chambre où il rangeait son sac. Lisbon avait mis l'armoire à sa disposition. Il entendit parler d'une princesse et d'un dragon et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Lisbon avait opté pour les classiques ce soir, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : elle était consciente de l'épaisseur des murs. Il se doutait qu'elle éviterait les histoires sur le "monsieur des étoiles" en sa présence, elle trouverait ça sans doute bien trop embarrassant maintenant qu'elle hébergeait ledit monsieur sous son toit.<p>

Il entendit Alys le réclamer pour lui dire bonne nuit et sourit avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la petite fille. Alys l'accueillit avec un sourire timide, il resta sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit en agitant sa main et il en fit de même, souriant. Il eut ensuite le privilège d'entendre la grande déclaration d'amour qu'elle fit à Lisbon tout en l'enlaçant.

-Combien de jou' ? demanda-t-elle lorsque sa mère se releva pour partir.

-Encore quelques semaines, répondit Lisbon dans un pâle sourire.

Alys acquiesça puis se tourna dans son lit, signifiant qu'elle était prête à dormir. Lisbon referma la porte et soupira sans retenue.

-Elle me demande tous les soirs, avoua-t-elle finalement. Tous les soirs, elle me pose la question pour savoir dans combien de jours son père va rentrer. Et lorsqu'il est là, elle me pose la même question, pour savoir quand il repart.

-Il n'a pas un métier facile, lança Jane à tout hasard, un peu embarrassé par cette confession spontanée de la part de la brunette.

-Il pouvait y réfléchir avant de s'engager auprès d'Alys à être son père, rétorqua Lisbon non sans agacement.

Elle resta un moment à intérioriser sa colère et Jane se sentit plutôt inutile. Il ne connaissait pas la vie qu'elle menait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu l'aider. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, il pensait encore la connaître...

-Excusez-moi, je vous parle de choses qui ne vous concernent pas, se reprit-elle. J'aurai bien veillé avec vous, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, vous ne m'en voulez pas si…

-Non, allez-y, la coupa-t-il dans un sourire poli. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je reste, mais on aura sans doute le temps de parler.

Elle acquiesça, le remerciant à mi-voix, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Jane l'imita en retrouvant le chemin de la sienne.

-Jane, le rappela-t-elle.

-Hm ?

-Juste… Ne partez pas trop vite, d'accord ?

-D'accord, accepta-t-il en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Elle le remercia une fois encore à mi-voix, puis disparut dans sa chambre. Jane en fit de même et resta un moment immobile contre la porte fermée.

Il se donnait deux mois pour trouver des raisons de rester.

* * *

><p>Vous avez été plusieurs à voter pour et comme personne n'est contre, je reprends le système des extraits ! =) Voici donc un aperçu du chapitre 3:<p>

_"-Bonjour, lança Jane, curieux._

_-Euh… hésita l'homme. J'ignorai que ma sœur avait un amant. Elle ne m'a pas prévenu._

_-Ami suffira, rectifia aussitôt Jane dans un sourire embarrassé._

_-Oh, ça rend les choses beaucoup moins gênantes."_

Alors, selon vous, lequel des frères de Lisbon est de la partie ? ^^ Et puis bien sûr les mêmes questions: pourquoi Jane est parti ? Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Si vous avez des théories, lâchez-vous...

A mardi ? =)


	5. 3 Une Nouvelle Place

_Helloo-o !_

_Motivée à nouveau pour écrire, c'est dans la bonne humeur que je poste ce chapitre 3 ! Merci !_

Et plus précisément, merci à: **Paffi, Totorsg, Jade212000, MarshxMallow, Lily Wolf** et **seirarah**. =D

**MadMouse**: Je suis très heureuse d'arriver à faire passer quelques trucs dans cette histoire. A vrai dire elle me fait très peur. ^^ Donc je suis ravie que tu apprécies Alys ! Et pour Jeff, je ne fais pas sa plaidoierie dès maintenant mais j'ai bon espoir de le faire apparaître aux alentours du chapitre 8. :) L'avenir dira si tes théories -muettes ^^- sont exactes ! Merci beaucoup. =)

**FewTime**: Tu n'imagines pas le stress en l'attente des réactions à Alys ! J'adore les personnages d'enfants, mais je les redoute toujours un peu (peur des stéréotypes). Tu comprendras la relation Jeff/Lisbon/Alys au fil des chapitres. Jeff n'apparaît physiquement qu'aux alentours du 8ème chapitre. =) Et oui, ralentissons côté Rigsby, le pauvre peine déjà bcp avec sa demande. ^^ J'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre où tu n'as pas envie de tuer Jane, yeah ! :D Oh et j'adore cette histoire du monsieur de fer, je ne connaissais pas ! -Je ne dis rien pour tes théories.- Merci infiniment. =)

**janeandteresa62**: Ravie que ça t'ait plu !

**Anara**: Je suis vraiment ravie que cette nouvelle fic te plaise (pour l'instant) ! :D Pour la paternité d'Alys, au risque de spoiler, il faut regarder les dates... =) Merci !

**Enjoy**: Quel enthousiasme ! :D La paternité de cette petite a interpelé bien du monde... Je suis machiavélique! :D Oh et tu m'as bien fait rire avec les genoux de Rigsby. ^^ J'ai en effet quelques projets pour Jane et Alys. J'ai été aux anges de lire que le monsieur des étoiles t'a plu au fait. =) L'avenir dira si Jane parviendra à faire quelque chose de sa vie ! lol Merci mille fois. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle place :<span>

"_Si j'avais le pouvoir d'oublier, j'oublierais. Toute mémoire humaine est chargée de chagrins et de troubles._"

Charles Dickens - _Contes de Noël_

.

Jane se réveilla aux alentours de midi le lendemain, le décalage horaire l'avait tenu éveillé jusque vers six heures du matin. Il supposa que Lisbon était partie travailler et il se demanda furtivement où était Alys lorsque sa mère s'absentait.

Il descendit les escaliers dans l'idée de trouver son portable pour appeler la propriétaire des lieux mais fut interrompu par du bruit dans la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils et passa la tête dans la pièce.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années fouillait les placards en pestant clairement après une certaine Teresa. Il finit par se tourner et se figea en apercevant Jane.

-Bonjour, lança Jane, curieux.

-Euh… hésita l'homme. J'ignorai que ma sœur avait un amant. Elle ne m'a pas prévenu.

-Ami suffira, rectifia Jane dans un sourire embarrassé.

-Oh, ça rend les choses beaucoup moins gênantes.

Il y eut cependant un silence inconfortable. Jane en profita pour essayer de deviner lequel des frères de Lisbon il avait en face de lui. Grand, aussi brun que sa grande sœur, même nez, même façon d'éviter le regard lorsqu'embarrassé, et ce n'était probablement pas Tommy...

-Vous êtes James Lisbon ? suggéra-t-il.

-Lui-même, acquiesça-t-il. Et vous êtes..?

-Patrick Jane.

Le visage de James se ferma immédiatement. Jane fronça les sourcils, surpris, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation, la porte d'entrée les interrompit dans leur face à face silencieux.

-Relaxe James, lança la voix de Lisbon depuis l'entrée.

-Je peux savoir le problème ? s'enquit Jane en faisant aller son regard de Lisbon qui venait d'arriver à James qui le toisait.

-James se prend encore pour mon grand-frère, plaisanta Lisbon en entrant.

-Et ?

-Vous ne voulez pas entendre les détails, lui assura-t-elle dans une grimace.

-D'accord… céda Jane. Vous n'êtes pas au CBI ?

-Je devrais y être, mais j'avais oublié de vous prévenir que James était le baby-sitter d'Alys.

-Et tu as oublié de me prévenir qu'il était revenu, siffla James entre ses dents à l'intention de sa sœur.

-C'est récent, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Désolée si ma première impulsion n'a pas été de t'envoyer un sms. Où est Alys ?

-Cachée quelque part dans la maison pour éviter de m'aider à mettre la table, répondit James.

Lisbon parut exaspérée et entra dans le salon sous le regard curieux de Jane. Elle se dirigea vers un placard à côté du bureau et l'ouvrit, y découvrant Alys.

-C'pas du jeu, bougonna la fillette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée.

-Si tu voulais gagner, il fallait changer de place, sourit Lisbon en s'agenouillant.

-Mais y a pas d'aut'es cachettes, déplora l'enfant en tendant les bras vers elle.

Lisbon sourit un peu plus et prit Alys dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Alys adressa un grand sourire à Jane, sourire qui lui fut rendu, puis elle passa des bras de sa mère à ceux de son oncle.

-On mange quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

-Si tu sais où ta mère range les petits pois, on en mangera.

-Deuxième placard du haut à droite de la gazinière, l'informa Lisbon tout en attrapant son téléphone qui vibrait.

Elle s'excusa et quitta la cuisine.

-Alys, les oreilles, ordonna aussitôt James.

-Mais…

-Alys…

L'enfant soupira lourdement mais couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains.

-Que les choses soient claires monsieur Jane, reprit James, vous refaites du mal à Teresa comme vous l'avez fait en partant il y a cinq ans et vous aurez affaire à moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas son grand frère, mais je la protègerai quoi qu'il en coûte. Clair ?

Jane parut un instant sceptique puis jugea qu'il serait plus sage d'accepter compte tenu du regard noir que James lui adressait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était se mettre un Lisbon à dos.

-Limpide, répondit-il enfin.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, vous êtes le bienvenu.

James indiqua à Alys qu'elle pouvait écouter à nouveau avant d'enfin mettre la main sur la boîte de petits pois qu'il avait cherchée.

-Vous restez combien de temps ? s'enquit James sur le ton de la conversation.

Jane mit un certain temps à répondre, encore perturbé par l'agressivité de l'homme quelques secondes plus tôt. Désormais il avait adopté un ton plus doux, et il affichait un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas encore, se reprit finalement l'ancien consultant, le temps que votre sœur en ait assez de moi je suppose.

-Longtemps donc, plaisanta James. Je suppose que mon job de baby-sitter va prendre une pause.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, intervint Lisbon en revenant vers eux. Alys et Jane se connaissent à peine. Et puis de toute façon, il risque de trouver un autre travail bientôt.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Jane.

-Le directeur du CBI a eu vent de votre retour, il m'a demandé de vous réintégrer en tant que consultant si vous m'en faîtes la demande. C'est lui qui m'a appelé, précisa-t-elle en désignant son téléphone posé sur la table de cuisine.

-Wow, vous deviez être sacrément doué, sourit James en déposant Alys sur la table pour pouvoir cuisiner.

-Il l'était, répondit Lisbon dans un léger sourire. Mais il était aussi doué pour les plaintes…

Jane ne se priva pas de sourire en réponse au regard que Lisbon voulait réprobateur.

-Si la prochaine enquête me plaît, je considérerai l'offre.

-Parce que monsieur fait le difficile et choisit ses enquêtes ? railla James.

-C'est une question d'ego, rétorqua Lisbon. Il préfère juger le niveau de difficulté de l'enquête pour choisir celle qui le fera paraître le plus génial possible.

-Ahah, ironisa Jane en lui adressant un regard exaspéré. Je vois que je n'ai pas l'avantage ici, je peux utiliser la salle de bain ?

-Faîtes comme chez vous, répondit Lisbon en cherchant dans le réfrigérateur de quoi compléter le repas de son frère.

Jane acquiesça puis fit mine de quitter la cuisine mais Lisbon le retint.

-Je le pensais, dit-elle plus sérieusement. Vous êtes chez vous.

Jane la dévisagea un moment sans trouver quoi répondre, plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Merci, articula-t-il finalement dans un sourire confus.

Elle lui rendit un peu de son sourire, puis se détourna de lui pour ordonner à Alys de lâcher son portable avec lequel elle jouait silencieusement depuis plusieurs minutes.

* * *

><p>Lisbon eut du mal à se concentrer cet après-midi là. Ses pensées voyageaient sans cesse vers Jane qui était resté chez elle avec Alys et James. Elle ne savait pas quel sens donner à son retour et, déroutée, elle n'aurait su dire si elle était heureuse de le revoir ou si elle se méfiait de lui.<p>

Dire que le voir partir avait été douloureux ne représentait en rien la tristesse qu'elle avait trainé pendant des mois, des années même. Souvent, elle songeait que l'arrivée d'Alys, aussi inattendue fut-elle, l'avait arrachée à sa routine autodestructrice en la forçant à prendre sa vie en main. Elle pouvait certes négliger sa vie, mais l'idée de le faire au dépend d'une petite fille, la sienne, avait fait office d'électrochoc. Elle avait dû se faire à l'idée que Jane ne reviendrait pas en quelques mois là où pendant plus d'un an elle avait échoué.

A la naissance d'Alys, elle avait été emportée dans un tourbillon d'émotions et de devoirs maternels, cette frénésie l'avait empêchée pendant près d'un an de trop penser à son ami exilé. Mais il était toujours resté là, caché, et lorsqu'Alys avait commencé à demander moins d'attention, Lisbon s'était surprise à penser plus d'une fois qu'elle aurait aimé que Jane soit là. Assurément, il aurait adoré Alys et lui aurait appris dès son plus jeune âge toute sorte de tours ayant pour seul et unique but de tourmenter sa mère.

Oh bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais été intrusif, il restait Jane, et il aurait continué longtemps à porter ce masque de distance. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, Alys aurait fondu le masque, peut-être qu'avec le temps, il aurait pu sortir la tête hors des eaux tortueuses où il se noyait depuis la mort de John LeRouge.

C'était quand elle commençait à penser au tueur qu'elle réalisait à quel point Jane lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Dans l'état où elle l'avait vu avant son départ, elle était certaine qu'elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé seul avec sa fille. Il était son ami et elle avait une immense -et incompréhensible- confiance en lui malgré tout, cependant, l'instinct maternel était plus fort que cette confiance, et elle savait pertinemment que Jane était tout sauf sain pour une petite fille.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser à chacun des anniversaires d'Alys qu'assurément si Jane avait su, le cadeau qu'il lui aurait offert aurait été le préféré de sa fille.

Pourtant maintenant qu'il était là, tout était différent. Elle ignorait ce qu'il attendait de ce retour, et elle le savait dérouté par les évènements –ce qui prouvait qu'il était encore vulnérable, car jamais elle n'aurait pu affirmer sa déroute s'il avait été aussi assuré qu'avant la mort de John LeRouge cinq ans plus tôt.

Elle se sentait en conflit vis-à-vis de ce retour. Une part d'elle était incommensurablement heureuse de le revoir –et c'était sûrement cette part là qui s'était accrochée désespérément à l'idée de lui pendant cinq ans– mais une autre part lui disait de se méfier, que c'était Jane, et que Jane ne faisait jamais rien sans y avoir longuement réfléchi avant –surtout lorsqu'il acceptait sans rechigner de loger chez elle pour une durée indéterminée.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, Patrick Jane faisait l'effet d'une bombe dans sa vie et mettait tout sens dessus dessous (son cœur le premier). Elle avait passé des années à faire le deuil de l'emplacement vacant qu'il avait laissé, et il venait d'exploser la fragile reconstruction. Nul besoin d'ajouter que James l'avait vu venir, sa réaction agressive en était la preuve. Il avait passé bien trop de temps à la consoler du départ de Jane pour voir d'un bon œil son retour. Mais James étant James, un sourire et l'assurance que la présence de Jane ne la dérangeait pas avait suffi. Et elle se doutait que très vite, James tomberait sous le charme Jane, tout comme Alys n'allait pas tarder à le nommer son meilleur ami.

Elle connaissait cependant quelqu'un qui ne serait pas ambivalent quant au retour de Jane, et celui-ci, Jane aurait peu de chance de le charmer. Elle avait fait la bêtise de raconter à Jeff qui était Jane et un peu de leur histoire, et elle se doutait qu'à son retour, le père d'Alys ne serait pas enchanté de voir que Jane était de retour en ville –sans oublier le fait qu'il aurait probablement logé plusieurs jours chez eux.

Lisbon chassa cette pensée. Jeff n'était pas encore revenu, et quand il le ferait, elle n'aurait qu'à lui rappeller qui payait les factures.

-Boss ? l'interrompit la voix familière de Cho.

Elle leva la tête du dossier qu'elle n'avait pas lu pour lui montrer qu'il avait son attention.

-J'ai fini le rapport sur le kidnapping de la fille du procureur, annonça-t-il en lui tendant un dossier. Tout est prêt pour l'audience de lundi prochain.

-Oh parfait, tu es toujours aussi efficace, lui sourit-elle en prenant le dossier pour le poser dans un coin de son bureau.

Cho acquiesça vaguement en guise de remerciement, puis resta planté devant son bureau, les bras croisés. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? soupira-t-elle.

-Rien.

-Je le vois bien que tu as quelque chose à dire, ça a un rapport avec le retour de Jane c'est ça ?

Cho ne répondit pas.

-Je vais bien Cho, lui assura-t-elle. Je suis un peu… surprise, c'est tout. Mais pas de dépression à l'horizon, quoi que j'aurai sûrement des migraines s'il retravaille avec le CBI.

Cho ne cilla pas. Lisbon continua, exaspérée.

-Je te promets d'en parler à quelqu'un si je sens les prémices d'une crise de nerfs, d'accord ? Et je le vire de chez moi si jamais je n'en peux plus.

-D'accord, acquiesça finalement Cho en décroisant les bras. Alys va bien ?

-Elle est très enthousiasmée par sa rencontre avec le monsieur des étoiles.

Comme précédemment, Cho ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Jane l'intrigue, traduisit Lisbon en roulant des yeux. Je pense que le courant passe. Mais comme rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier l'agent Cho, je te conseille de passer bientôt sous peine de représailles.

Cho lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires puis lui promit de passer dès qu'il aurait un moment, avant de quitter le bureau.

Lisbon soupira et se laissa tomber contre son dossier dès lors que la porte se fut refermée. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Cho lorsqu'il s'agissait de lire en elle –à croire que Jane avait été son professeur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver lorsque Jane était impliqué. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, cette pensée la fit sourire.

Au moins, tout n'avait pas changé.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon rentra chez elle en fin de soirée, elle vit que la voiture de James n'était plus garée dans l'allée. Il avait dû se lasser de l'attendre et rentrer chez lui, estimant sans doute que Jane saurait s'occuper d'Alys si besoin. Elle vit qu'en effet son frère lui avait laissé un mot sur le meuble dans son entrée.<p>

_« Alys couchée à 20h, journée ok, Jane sympa, restes tout en haut du frigo, espère que ta journée pas trop dure, à demain 8h, TEA. –James »_

Lisbon sourit, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, et la tradition enfantine perpétuée par James faisait partie de ses choses qui lui rappelaient que son enfance n'avait pas toujours été si noire. A cette époque, elle avait eu pour habitude de laisser ce genre de messages lapidaires à l'un de ses frères pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent lors de ses absences, et les lettres TEA avaient toujours été le dernier mot de ses post-its.

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour rédiger un court sms.

« _Merci. TEA_. »

Cela fait, elle déposa ses chaussures et sa veste dans l'entrée, puis passa sa tête dans le salon pour voir que Jane s'était endormi sur le canapé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision étrangement familière. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à la hauteur de sa hanche, le réveillant du même fait.

-Bonsoir l'endormi, sourit-elle, un peu moqueuse.

-Je me suis assoupi en vous attendant, reconnut-il.

-Vous auriez dû aller vous coucher, vous avez besoin de sommeil avec le décalage horaire.

-Je ne voulais pas y aller tant que vous n'étiez pas là, pour Alys, avoua-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais comme baby-sitter, s'amusa-t-elle, je vous engagerai peut-être.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir renouveler votre stock de thé.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Le thé est mon énergie, et l'énergie, il en faut pour suivre Alys.

Lisbon ne put se priver d'un sourire, fière de sa fille. C'était tout de même une prouesse d'arriver à épuiser Patrick Jane.

-Je considérerai le thé alors, répondit-elle finalement. Enfin, tout dépend de si vous voulez le poste.

-Et James ? s'étonna-t-il.

-James n'aura plus d'excuse et sera obligé de chercher du travail, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien.

-Quelles sont les conditions ? s'enquit-il, soupçonneux.

-Vous la gardez pendant une semaine avec James, et si ça se passe bien, vous tentez seul.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

-Vous êtes nourri, logé et blanchi tant que vous restez ici.

-Ça me semble équitable, acquiesça-t-il. Je vais y réfléchir.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant que la décision ne se prenait pas impulsivement, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait Patrick Jane. Cependant, elle préférait le savoir ici à garder Alys plutôt que de le voir revenir au CBI dans les jours à venir. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment le voir travailler avec son ancienne équipe sans elle.

Jane et elle avaient toujours formé une bonne équipe, parfois conflictuelle mais toujours efficace et soudée, c'était en partie ce qui avait rendu si dur son départ. Elle refusait de voir Jane retrouver une telle collaboration avec d'autres qu'elle pour l'instant, tant pis si c'était égoïste. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se faire à cette idée, et si elle pouvait éviter d'avoir à s'y faire, alors c'était tant mieux. Le terrain lui manquait déjà en temps ordinaire et si Jane revenait au CBI, les choses se compliqueraient bien plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà alors qu'il était installé chez elle.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

La semaine de test fut un succès pour le duo Jane et Alys. En quelques jours, la petite fille avait totalement adopté ce colocataire amusant. Chaque fait et geste de Jane donnait lieu à un émerveillement de la part de l'enfant qui assurément était sa plus grande fan. Elle l'appelait encore parfois le monsieur des étoiles, arguant auprès de sa mère que même s'ils n'avaient plus besoin des étoiles pour communiquer, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il riait.

Jane rivalisa d'inventivités, l'emmenant au parc, à la fête foraine, au zoo, ou encore dans des confiseries ou des magasins de jouets. Lisbon avait particulièrement détesté cette dernière activité et retenu en otage la plupart des achats de Jane, il était hors de question qu'Alys soit pourrie gâtée –même si Jane avait posé comme argument principal qu'il rattrapait les années manquées.

Lorsque Lisbon rentrait trop tard, Jane se faisait conteur et utilisait une anecdote parmi ses souvenirs de voyage ou bien du CBI avant son départ. Alys avait vite fait savoir que ses histoires favorites concernaient ce passé commun qu'il avait avec sa mère. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait tant plaire à une enfant de cet âge, mais apparemment, la version romancée de sa vie au CBI fascinait Alys.

En une semaine, Jane eut le temps de prendre des repères, et il perdit très vite cette impression de ne plus appartenir à ce monde. Il restait certes principalement chez Lisbon pour veiller sur Alys, mais il s'arrangeait pour rester occupé lorsqu'Alys ne demandait pas d'attention. Aider James dans la lourde tâche de faire vivre la maison lui permit de se sentir un peu plus à sa place, et très vite, James le laissa s'occuper de tout, s'effaçant petit à petit pour permettre à Jane de prendre ses marques.

James était toujours méfiant, Lisbon comme Jane l'avaient senti, mais il gardait les détails pour lui. Il était flagrant que le personnage de Jane lui plaisait, il ne perdait pas une occasion de rire avec lui, mais il y avait toujours cette réserve, celle qui disait qu'il n'oubliait à aucun moment le mal que Jane avait fait. Et même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir encore. Parce que dans le fond, il ne se souvenait que trop bien du temps passé à sécher les larmes invisibles de sa sœur.

Tout comme elle avait senti cette réserve de la part de James, Lisbon était elle-même méfiante. Elle ignorait toujours pourquoi Jane était revenu, et elle n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il était parti. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de le revoir et contente de la place qu'il s'était faite dans sa vie, et elle n'ignorait pas ce que son ancienne équipe disait d'elle dans son dos : qu'elle était plus souriante, plus conciliante aussi, et que le retour de Jane était définitivement une bonne chose. Mais tant que les raisons de Jane resteraient mystérieuses, elle se sentirait en sursis.

* * *

><p>Lisbon poussa un profond soupir en déposant un nouveau dossier clos sur la pile déjà bien fournie à sa droite. Elle venait de sacrifier un autre dimanche à faire de la paperasse.<p>

Elle fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau et vit que Jane et Alys étaient toujours installés sur le canapé. Alys était recroquevillée contre Jane, absorbée par le dessin-animé à la télévision alors que Jane s'était endormi discrètement, sûrement épuisé de son après-midi au parc à veiller sur la petite fille.

Lisbon devait reconnaître qu'il était doué, Alys ne s'était pas ennuyée une seule fois en sa compagnie, elle avait pourtant tout de l'enfant hyperactive. Elle supposa avec le sourire qu'entre enfants terribles, ils avaient dû trouver un terrain d'entente.

Le générique du dessin animé défila et Alys força Jane à se réveiller, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, sursautant.

-C'est nul t'as do'mi, le réprimanda la petite fille. T'es pas d'ôle.

-Je suis navré, sois-en sure, s'excusa Jane dans un léger sourire.

En guise de pardon, il fit sortir une pièce de nulle part sous les yeux soudain captivés d'Alys, puis il la fit disparaître dans son autre main. Alys lui adressa un regard sceptique, puis le força à ouvrir la main qui avait tenu la pièce depuis le début.

-Elle est re'tée là, expliqua-t-elle en brisant toute magie.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air surpris de Jane et se leva pour s'approcher.

-Alys, tu devrais aller ranger ta chambre comme je te l'ai demandé ce matin, intervint-elle.

-Maman…

-On ne discute pas jeune fille, la coupa-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

Alys bougonna mais descendit du canapé pour monter à l'étage.

-Vous avez une fille surprenante Lisbon, sourit Jane lorsqu'elle prit place à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Je sais, répondit-elle joyeusement. Mais le mérite ne lui revient pas pour le tour de tout à l'heure.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il, curieux.

-C'est June qui le lui a appris.

-June ?

-La petite amie de Rigsby, il vous en a sûrement parlé.

Jane sembla en effet comprendre de qui elle parlait.

-Il l'a mentionnée, en effet. Mais il ne m'a rien dit à part son métier.

-Il a tendance à la surprotéger, sourit doucement Lisbon.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, reconnut-elle. June sait se défendre, elle l'a prouvé bien des fois, mais il s'obstine. Je suppose que c'est un truc d'homme, termina-t-elle en riant légèrement.

-Qui est-elle vraiment ?

Lisbon sourit, il n'y avait que Jane pour lire entre les lignes et savoir qu'il y avait une histoire plus complexe derrière la protection vigilante exercée par Rigsby.

-C'était une arnaqueuse, avoua-t-elle. C'est la dernière affaire sur laquelle j'ai travaillé avec l'équipe il y a quatre ans.

-Arnaqueuse ? s'étonna Jane.

-On l'a coincée pour escroquerie, elle avait monté une arnaque aux assurances sur notre victime. Mais elle était aussi soupçonnée pour quelques vols et vente de contrefaçons.

-Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas la tueuse que vous recherchiez.

-Et vous supposez bien, le pauvre homme avait été tué par sa maîtresse, une folle à lier.

-Comment June et Rigsby en sont arrivés à se fréquenter ?

-Disons qu'elle a voulu nous leurrer avant qu'on ne sache qui elle était vraiment et Rigsby s'est trouvé être une cible facile.

-Oh…

-Elle s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu vu la situation actuelle.

-Moi qui croyais que les arnaqueurs allaient en prison, sourit Jane, visiblement amusé par l'histoire.

-Oh, elle y est allée. D'ailleurs Rigsby n'a jamais été autant absent des bureaux que pendant la période où elle était enfermée. Il s'obstinait à aller la voir le plus possible, il lui a même payé un bon avocat.

-Et elle est sortie ?

-Elle est toujours en conditionnelle, sa peine se termine d'ici la fin de l'année.

Jane acquiesça, songeur mais visiblement amusé. Rigsby, si prudent, si droit, était tombée amoureux d'une criminelle.

-Elle est vraiment journaliste ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, confirma Lisbon. Rigsby a joué d'un de ses contacts à la mairie pour lui trouver une place. Comme vous l'imaginez, en tant qu'arnaqueuse, elle raconte bien les histoires.

-Je suppose qu'elle travaille à domicile ?

-Elle n'a pas le choix, le périmètre de son bracelet électronique est limité à un kilomètre à peine. Si elle veut sortir, elle doit le faire en compagnie d'un représentant de l'ordre.

-Pratique d'avoir Rigsby donc, sourit Jane.

-Non, l'interrompit-elle, elle ne se sert pas de lui. June a sa place parmi nous, et croyez-moi, pour rien au monde elle ne ferait du mal à Rigsby. Il est son héros.

-Si vous le dîtes…

-Ne la jugez pas pour son passé. Elle a trompé beaucoup de monde, et je pense que parfois son ancienne vie lui manque un peu, mais elle aime sincèrement Rigsby, je le sais.

Il l'interrogea du regard, surpris par une telle conviction de la part de Lisbon.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait de si important pour que vous ayez tant foi en elle ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle nous a beaucoup aidés, Alys et moi. Sans elle, nous ne pourrions pas vivre la vie que nous avons. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter.

Jane parut estomaqué un moment, et il la dévisagea longuement. Elle rougit légèrement, embarrassée tant de s'être emportée que de se sentir analysée dans les moindres détails.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Teresa Lisbon ?

-Vous avez été absent pendant presque cinq ans Jane, lui rappela-t-elle. J'ai appris à faire confiance aux gens et à affronter mes vieux démons. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait en cinq ans ?

Il fut incapable de répondre, pris de court. Elle lui adressa un sourire navré, hésitant sans doute à s'excuser pour être allée si loin dans ses mots, puis elle se leva et monta rejoindre sa fille.

Jane eut l'impression qu'elle venait de lui tirer en plein cœur.

* * *

><p>L'extrait vous donnera peut-être quelques pistes pour comprendre Lisbon. =) J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Prochain rendez-vous, vendredi après-midi...<p>

_"-[...]Ça ne me dit pas ce que toi tu en penses, et tu le sais puisque tu évites le sujet depuis que Jane est revenu._

_-Il n'y a rien à en dire James, se défendit Lisbon. J'ai été surprise de le revoir, je ne m'y attendais plus, et je suis un peu curieuse de savoir pourquoi il est là. [...]_

_-Arrête de jouer les gentilles, tu veux ? [...] Je sais que tu souffres, que tu as envie de hurler tellement la colère t'étouffe, tu ne peux pas me cacher ces choses-là, pas à moi, pas après les cinq ans que j'ai passés ici."_

* * *

><p>PS-<em>Explication-Justification<em>-Dämon-raconte-sa-life: Pourquoi James ? Tout simplement parce que je préférai ne pas prendre le risque d'écrire sur un personnage qui se révèlerait totalement différent des vues des scénaristes. Je préfère voir ce qu'ils font de Tommy avant d'écrire sur lui. (J'ai affreusement hâte d'ailleurs de savoir pourquoi Lisbon et lui ne se parlaient plus).


	6. 4 Alys et June

_Hello !_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, je pars pour Toulouse d'ici peu et je n'ai _rien_ de prêt. Bref. Mais j'me rattraperai tout au long du week-end et mettrai à jour ce chapitre afin de tous vous répondre._

_Merci _mille fois_ (au moins !) =)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Alys et June :<span>

_« J'aime, et je sais répondre avec indifférence ; j'aime, et rien ne le dit ; j'aime, et seul je le sais :  
>Et mon secret m'est cher, et chère ma souffrance ; et j'ai fait le serment d'aimer sans espérance. »<em>

Alfred de Musset – À Ninon (1837).

.

-Mais je comp'ends pas, argua Alys en fixant le banc en face de celui où elle était assise avec Jane. Comment tu sais pou'quoi la dame est contente ?

Jane sourit. Apprendre ses techniques de lecture à froid à une enfant de trois ans n'était pas ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus facile à faire, mais l'activité semblait tellement passionnante pour Alys qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'en priver.

-Tu vois comment elle regarde son téléphone tout le temps ? fit-il à l'intention de la petite fille.

Alys fronça les sourcils, se tordant la bouche du même fait, puis elle acquiesça, levant le nez vers son professeur improvisé.

-Ça veut dire que qu'elle attend un appel qui la rend heureuse, et comme elle rougit beaucoup, tu peux en déduire qu'il s'agit de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle ne rougirait pas si c'était son patron.

-Elle est amou'euse alo' ? sourit Alys, apparemment enthousiasmée par l'idée.

Jane en déduisit que l'enfant avait passé du temps avec VanPelt, car assurément un tel engouement pour l'amour ne pouvait pas venir de Lisbon.

-Oui, elle est amoureuse, confirma Jane.

-D'un p'ince cha'mant ?

-Ou d'une princesse, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules.

Alys le dévisagea sans comprendre et il rit légèrement.

-Les femmes ne sont pas obligées d'aimer les hommes, développa-t-il. Et les hommes ne sont pas obligés d'aimer les femmes.

-Tu aimes les hommes toi ? s'enquit alors Alys.

Ce fut au tour de Jane d'être surpris –et légèrement embarrassé.

-Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Bah t'es jamais avec une fille, répondit tout simplement Alys.

Jane se sentit un peu plus mal à l'aise et baissa machinalement les yeux vers sa main gauche.

-Qu'est-c'qu'y a ? s'inquiéta Alys en penchant la tête comme pour le décrypter.

-Rien, sourit-il malgré tout, juste un souvenir.

-Ma maman aussi elle a cette tête quand elle a des souveni'.

-Ah bon ? releva Jane plus pour détourner ses pensées.

-Oui, acquiesça Alys. C'était quand elle avait des ca'tes de toi, elle avait des souveni' et elle était un peu t'iste. Des fois même, elle pleu'ait. Mais pas beaucoup, la bague mazgique la consolait.

-La bague ? s'étonna Jane.

-Bah oui la bague du monsieur des étoiles ! C'est toi le monsieur des étoiles hein ? Elle a dit que c'était ta bague.

Il resta interdit, incapable de répondre.

-Elle a dit que c'était ta prrromesse, ajouta Alys en faisant un grand effort de prononciation pour renforcer l'effet, pou' dirrre que tu vas pas la laisser.

Rendu muet par l'aveu, Jane se contenta de passer un doigt sur son annulaire nu.

-Dis Jane, reprit Alys. Si t'aimes pas les hommes, t'aimes qui ?

-… Personne, répondit-il d'une voix grave, fausse.

-Même pas maman ? Et Wayne ? Et G'ace ? Et Cho ? Et James ? … Et moi ?

-Tu as raison, sourit finalement Jane. Il y a des gens à qui je tiens.

Alys sourit, ravie de la nouvelle, puis se blottit contre lui. Il passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle et ébouriffa ses cheveux de son autre main, la faisant rire.

-Si t'as pas d'amou'euse, ça peut ête moi ? suggéra finalement Alys.

Jane lui offrit son plus beau sourire et embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

-Ça peut être toi, souffla-t-il.

-T'es mon p'ince cha'mant ?

-Si tu veux, accepta-t-il.

-Oh chouette ! se réjouit-elle en se mettant debout sur le banc. On va manger une glace maintenant ? termina-t-elle en passant du coq à l'âne.

Jane accepta et ils quittèrent le banc où ils s'étaient installés pour se diriger vers le marchand de glaces. En chemin, Alys glissa sa main dans celle de Jane, et il songea avec soulagement que les souvenirs qu'elle éveillait n'étaient plus douloureux désormais.

Mais c'était une autre histoire lorsqu'Alys lui révélait les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa mère avant qu'il ne revienne. Il supposait que c'était un blâme de plus à ajouter à son sens aigu de la culpabilité.

* * *

><p>Lisbon sourit en trouvant la note de Jane sur le réfrigérateur. D'après l'heure qu'il avait indiquée avant d'emmener Alys au parc, ils ne reviendraient pas avant encore une bonne heure, ce qui lui laissait justement le temps d'envisager un bain dans le calme qu'elle avait appris à chérir.<p>

Elle abandonna son attaché-case et autres soucis liés à son travail et prit la direction de la salle de bain à l'étage pour oublier un instant la tension accumulée ces derniers jours.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit quelques vingt minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un vieux jean troué et d'un t-shirt qui appartenait sûrement à Jeff, elle prit la direction de la cuisine dans l'idée de préparer quelque chose à manger. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver son frère, assis avec une tasse de thé –une fichue habitude que Jane lui avait refilée. Elle le dévisagea, attendant des explications pour cette intrusion, il se contenta de lui sourire légèrement, haussant les épaules.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de venir maintenant que Jane est de retour, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il.

-Bien sûr que si tu as le droit, ne sois pas idiot, s'exaspéra-t-elle en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour faire l'inventaire du stock disponible.

-Pourquoi tu ne boirais pas un thé avec moi ? suggéra-t-il alors.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard curieux.

-Je ne bois pas de thé James, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Fais une exception, insista-t-il en désignant la bouilloire derrière elle.

Elle vit qu'il lui avait sorti une tasse et un sachet de thé. Elle en fut d'autant plus intriguée, mais ne chercha pas à le questionner. Le comportement de James trahissait que quoi qu'il ait à l'esprit, il avait l'intention de le partager avec elle de toute façon, alors elle se fit un thé et s'assit face à lui.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence, elle l'interrogeait du regard quand il cherchait à lire en elle, et le duel aurait pu durer longtemps, ils le savaient tous deux.

-On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler dernièrement, déclara finalement James en se redressant. Comment vas-tu ?

-Pitié James, s'exaspéra-t-elle aussitôt en comprenant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit frère. Je vais bien, range ta panoplie de psy.

-Teresa… menaça-t-il.

Elle soupira mais céda, lui faisant signe qu'elle l'écouterait malgré sa réticence.

-Tu n'as rien laissé paraître concernant son retour, mais je te connais, tu es bouleversée.

-Je vais bien James, répéta-t-elle. Il s'entend à merveille avec Alys, les autres sont contents de le revoir, il va beaucoup mieux qu'il y a cinq ans, même toi tu as été charmé.

-Je te connais Teresa, tu intériorises jusqu'à ce que ça explose, et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que cinq ans de frustration et autres sentiments explosifs parviennent aux oreilles de Jane.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre James ? soupira-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à dire. Tout le monde est content qu'il soit revenu, je crois même savoir qu'il est invité à la soirée poker de l'équipe. Il y rencontrera June, je pense qu'elle a hâte de le connaître. Rigsby ne semblait pas trop enthousiaste à cette perspective d'ailleurs, mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas vraiment objectif… Il y aura Garrett aussi, je t'ai déjà dit au combien il admire Jane ? Il l'appelle son modèle. Je crois que Cho fera une entorse à la règle et se joindra à eux, VanPelt a été tellement enthousiasmée –tu la connais– qu'elle a déclaré que la soirée aurait lieu chez elle. Oh et il me semble qu'il doit boire un verre avec Minnelli demain soir et…

-Teresa, arrête, la coupa James dans un soupir exaspéré.

Elle se tut et détourna le regard, consciente d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac. James ferma les yeux un moment pour calmer la colère sous-jacente, puis les rouvrit.

-Tu es consciente que tu ne parles que des autres et de leur joie de revoir Jane ? Ça ne me dit pas ce que toi tu en penses, et tu le sais puisque tu évites le sujet depuis qu'il est revenu.

-Il n'y a rien à en dire James, se défendit-elle. J'ai été surprise de le revoir, je ne m'y attendais plus, et je suis un peu curieuse de savoir pourquoi il est là. Je suppose que je le vois toujours comme mon affreux consultant aux motivations doubles.

-Arrête de jouer les gentilles, tu veux ? s'agaça James en la fusillant du regard. Je sais que tu souffres, que tu as envie de hurler tellement la colère t'étouffe, tu ne peux pas me cacher ces choses-là, pas à moi, pas après les cinq ans que j'ai passés ici.

-James…

-Bon sang Teresa il t'a fait souffrir énormément, il a même fui aussitôt après, et toi tu veux me faire croire que le fait qu'il revienne ne provoque rien d'autre que de la _curiosité_ ? Tu penses tromper qui avec ça ? Tu as passé des années à bourrer le crâne d'Alys des histoires de Jane, ce monsieur des étoiles comme elle l'appelle, tu as une boîte cadenassée remplie de ses cartes postales rangée dans ta table de nuit, tu as passé des nuits entières sans dormir, à t'en faire pour lui, tu as failli perdre Alys en refusant de t'alimenter, tu as refusé deux fois de te fiancer à Jeff, tu t'es détruite la santé, tu t'es passée en boucle le jour où il est parti, tu…

-Arrête, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-La liste est pas finie, insista James. Il y a aussi cette alliance, la sienne, que tu gar…

-Arrête ! s'emporta-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

James sursauta, soudain sorti de sa transe colérique. Il vit une larme fuir le refuge des yeux de sa grande sœur, et il s'en voulut terriblement, mais il était rassuré, dans le fond, de la voir enfin montrer ses émotions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise James ? murmura-t-elle faiblement en chassant les larmes de ses yeux. Je l'ai haï si fort que j'étais persuadée que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne le laisserai m'atteindre à nouveau, et pourtant, j'ai toujours décroché le téléphone et j'ai gardé toutes ces cartes postales idiotes. Et oui j'ai gardé son alliance, elle est restée autour de mon cou pendant cinq ans, et parfois j'avais envie de l'enterrer, de la revendre, de m'en débarrasser de la manière la plus horrible qui soit, pour le faire souffrir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je l'ai gardée, je me suis enchaînée à cette fichue alliance, à cette promesse idiote et froide, et tu sais exactement pourquoi je l'ai fait. Alors oui, si tu veux savoir, je suis très en colère, tellement en colère que j'ai peur d'exploser à chaque instant, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je lui en veux, immensément, et il y a encore beaucoup de haine dans tout ça, mais c'est _Jane_, et aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est comme ça que nous fonctionnons. Il joue avec mes nerfs, et j'ai une revanche de temps à autre, et crois-moi, lui faire découvrir l'existence d'Alys, c'était une revanche.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de… commença James.

-Du passé ? compléta-t-elle. Pendant cinq ans je me suis repassée en boucle les évènements, et ma réponse reste la même : il s'agit de Jane et nous avons toujours fonctionné de cette manière. Bouleverser l'ordre des choses était une immense erreur et je n'aurai jamais dû me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

James voulut intervenir mais elle leva une main entre eux pour l'interrompre.

-Je ne vais pas replonger ni même exploser, tout ira bien. Et puis de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de rester.

-C'est justement ça le problème, marmotta James en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand il sera reparti ?

-Les mêmes choses qu'avant son retour, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es une piètre menteuse, déplora-t-il.

Elle eut un vague sourire puis elle repoussa la tasse de thé qu'elle n'avait pas bu pour se lever et retourner au réfrigérateur.

-Teresa ?

-Hm ? répondit-elle distraitement.

-Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de citer Jeff mais… Tu l'aimes encore ?

Elle resta immobile longtemps, pas pour chercher la réponse, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, mais plus comme on essaye de se décider entre la vérité et le mensonge. Elle sembla opter pour la triste réalité, mais elle eut assez de tact pour l'accompagner d'un léger sourire :

-Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?

James soupira, mais lorsqu'il redressa la tête, un pâle sourire avait fait son apparition.

-Prends garde à ne pas t'écraser le cœur, lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et sortit une chaîne du t-shirt qu'elle portait pour lui montrer l'alliance qui pendait au bout. James acquiesça avec fatalité.

Evidemment, c'était déjà fait.

* * *

><p>-June, on va être en retard ! déplora Rigsby au bas des escaliers. Tu sais au combien Grace aime la ponctualité !<p>

-Et tu sais à quel point je l'abhorre ! répondit la voix étouffée de la jeune femme à l'étage.

Rigsby soupira en roulant des yeux, puis vérifia l'heure. Sa montre le nargua, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir de lassitude.

Cependant, lorsque June descendit les escaliers dans une jolie robe bleue qui laissait ses jambes à la vue de tous regards appréciateurs, il oublia toute réprimande et se sentit fondre sous l'effet du sourire ravageur de sa compagne. Plus tard, il s'exaspérerait sûrement de ce comportement, après des années de vie commune, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un tel effet sur lui.

June s'arrêta sur la dernière marche pour être à sa hauteur et il enlaça sa taille, collant son front au sien tout en pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

-Je connais cette robe, souffla-t-il en souriant.

-Ah bon ? rit-elle doucement, toute innocente qu'elle n'était pas.

-Tu la portais le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. Tu t'es servie de ces interminables jambes pour me distraire et tu m'as volé vingt-cinq dollars.

-Je te les ai rendus le lendemain, lui rappela-t-elle en embrassant son nez, avec la promesse de ne plus jamais toucher à ton portefeuille.

-Tu avais volé cette robe où déjà ?

-Je crois que le délai de prescription va m'empêcher de répondre à cette question, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Tant mieux, sourit-il. J'aurai détesté devoir la rendre.

Elle échappa un rire cristallin avant de l'embrasser longuement, y faisant passer un peu de cette tendresse immense qu'elle avait pour lui.

-Le vénérable agent Rigsby s'encanaille avec une criminelle, souffla-t-elle en se décalant légèrement. Je pourrai en faire un article, qu'en dis-tu ?

-J'en dis qu'on va être en retard, répondit-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Elle roula des yeux mais le suivit et monta dans la voiture sans faire d'histoire.

-Lisbon sera là ? s'enquit-elle alors que Rigsby manœuvrait pour quitter le parking.

-Non, elle garde Alys.

-Ou elle évite Jane, lança June l'air de rien.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait croire ça.

-Ça doit être plutôt dur de voir Jane à nouveau, alors le voir dans la même pièce que son ancienne équipe ? Ça fait trop de souvenirs d'un coup.

-Elle va bien.

-C'est ce qu'elle dit, rétorqua June, dubitative.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors j'ai appris à la connaître, et quand je l'ai eue au téléphone il y a deux jours, elle était loin d'aller bien. Elle évite le sujet Jane, et d'après mes sources, elle n'a pas vraiment eu de grandes discussions avec lui.

-D'après tes sources ? releva Rigsby, un sourcil levé en guise de scepticisme.

-Un bon journaliste ne révèle jamais ses sources, le taquina aussitôt June. Mais je peux te dire une chose Wayne, si ces deux-là n'ont pas une conversation à cœur ouvert bientôt, ça va mal finir –et je parle surtout de Lisbon.

-Ils s'en sortiront, assura Rigsby.

-J'espère que tu as raison, répondit June en haussant les épaules.

Rigsby fit aller rapidement son regard de la route à June puis soupira. Il sentait déjà les ennuis pointer le bout de leurs nez il savait à quel point l'instinct de June était infaillible lorsqu'il s'agissait de prévoir les catastrophes, il espérait juste pouvoir être là à temps.

* * *

><p>Lisbon attendit que la DS de Jane disparaisse au bout de la rue pour monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle resta longuement collée contre la porte, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, puis elle se reprit et marcha jusqu'à son lit.<p>

Elle s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre le bord du lit. Elle resta un moment immobile cette fois encore, puis elle se pencha et attrapa la boîte rangée dans sa table nuit. Elle se débarrassa du cadenas et souleva le couvercle avec l'impression de s'ouvrir le cœur.

Des centaines de cartes postales lui sautèrent aux yeux et elle les fit défiler avant de remettre l'élastique qui les contenait autour de la pile. Elle les déposa à côté d'elle sur le sol, puis attrapa les quelques cartes laissées pêle-mêle, les plus importantes, les seules à comporter plus que la signature de Jane. Elle les passa en revue plus par habitude que par réelle intention, puis elle les déposa à côté de la boîte elles aussi.

Elle attrapa une rose séchée sur laquelle elle ne s'attarda pas, puis sembla trouver ce qu'elle avait cherché en sortant quelques photos de sous le bric-à-brac amassé.

Elle se souvenait de chaque souvenir attaché à ces photos. Il y avait là ce stupide poney qu'il lui avait offert lors de l'un de ses anniversaires, ou encore des photos de la vieille équipe en diverses occasions, et puis il y avait la dernière… Elle était cornée, et les bouts de scotch témoignaient qu'elle avait été déchirée. Jane y riait pourtant, assis sur une balançoire d'enfant qui s'accordait si bien avec cette insouciance surréaliste qu'il dégageait. Il était de profil, tournée vers elle qui l'avait rejoint et qui avait posé une main sur la chaîne de la balancelle. Un léger sourire exaspéré aux lèvres, elle semblait accepter l'une de ses plaisanteries avec autodérision.

Lisbon se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée-là, VanPelt avait insisté pour qu'ils partagent une journée, environ deux mois après la mort de John LeRouge. Personne ne s'était risqué à dire non, la jeune femme s'était montrée bien trop fragilisée par la mort de son fiancé pour que quiconque ose lui refuser la distraction. Ils avaient mangé ensemble, puis Grace avait décrété qu'ils devaient aller faire un tour dans le parc non loin de chez elle. Là encore, personne n'avait osé la contredire.

Si Lisbon avait su que cet après-midi signait les derniers instants paisibles qu'elle partagerait avec Jane, elle aurait trouvé la force de décliner l'invitation.

Ça lui aurait sûrement évité de finir cet après-midi à l'esprit léger sur le toit d'un immeuble, seule avec Jane.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Jane se trouva devant la porte close de l'appartement de Grace, le son des conversations enjouées l'informa qu'il était le dernier à arriver. Il sourit en songeant qu'il serait sans doute arrivé plus tôt si Alys n'avait pas insisté pour réviser une dernière fois leur plan pour le week-end. La complicité qu'ils avaient développée lui était chère, et il avait cessé de la voir comme l'échec de tous ses plans. Désormais, elle était sa meilleure alliée, et la tendresse qu'il éprouvait à son encontre le faisait culpabiliser d'avoir un jour posé un regard désapprobateur sur elle.<p>

Il hésita un moment avant de frapper, se demandant comment se comporter lors de cette réunion. A vrai dire, il avait vu Cho plusieurs fois lorsqu'il s'était baladé du côté du CBI, et avait entrevu Grace ou Rigsby le temps de quelques pauses thé, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se retrouver avec eux trois et leurs nouvelles vies dans la même pièce. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entrer et d'encaisser une fois encore ce monde qui avait si bien tourné sans lui, mais il effriterait son masque s'il leur faisait faux bon, et, aussi étrange que ça paraisse –même pour lui– il ne pouvait se résoudre à les décevoir. Il les avait considérés comme sa famille cinq ans plus tôt, et malgré lui, il avait besoin de les retrouver eux aussi.

Peut-être que c'était égoïste, peut-être qu'ils étaient juste un moyen de ne pas se sentir seul et perdu, mais il ne se mentirait pas au point de nier la sincérité du sourire qu'il afficha lorsque Grace l'accueillit d'une étreinte et d'un sourire ravi.

-Toujours à l'heure lors des rendez-vous d'équipe, hein Jane ! lui lança Rigsby en levant sa bière comme pour porter un toast à sa ponctualité.

-J'aime me faire attendre, sourit Jane en retour alors que Grace l'introduisait dans le salon.

Cho était assis sur l'un des fauteuils, une bière à la main, et il le salua d'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire. Sur le canapé à côté de lui se tenait une jolie blonde aux jambes interminables qui, aux vues de la main possessive de Rigsby sur sa cuisse, devait être l'improbable June. Dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de Cho se tenait Garrett, son sourire enfantin bien en place et ses yeux brillants d'admiration. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il serra la main au jeune homme; ce geste semblait avoir illuminé sa soirée.

Grace lui indiqua qu'il restait une place sur le canapé où Rigsby et June étaient installés puis elle s'assit sur un énorme coussin au sol tout en lui demandant ce qu'il prendrait. Jane se décida pour une bière tout en s'approchant du canapé. June lui adressa un sourire et fit signe à Rigsby de se décaler avant d'en faire de même afin de laisser Jane s'asseoir entre elle et Cho.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on ait été présenté, lui sourit-elle en tendant la main lorsqu'il fut assis. Je suis June.

-Patrick Jane, répondit-il en serrant sa main.

-Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle sans lâcher son regard.

Jane fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant à lire en elle. Le sourire n'était pas totalement faux mais il y avait un détail, une légère crispation qui le rendit immédiatement suspicieux. Elle n'était absolument pas transparente et il n'aurait su dire si elle éprouvait de la méfiance ou juste un peu d'hostilité envers lui.

Il fut tiré du regard bleu de la belle par un toussotement de Rigsby. Il voulut lui adresser un regard moqueur –comme s'il avait de quoi être jaloux– mais fut surpris de constater que le regard réprobateur de Rigsby ne lui était pas destiné.

-Rends-lui tout de suite son portefeuille, gronda-t-il.

Jane porta machinalement sa main à sa poche pour constater qu'en effet, il s'était fait avoir.

-Ouch, c'est douloureux, constata-t-il à voix haute.

Les autres rirent alors que June souriait de toutes ses dents et lui rendait son portefeuille.

-Vérifie s'il y a tout, marmotta Rigsby avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

-Il y a tout, s'exaspéra June.

-Vérifie quand même, insista le grand brun.

Sa compagne roula des yeux, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la confiance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Cho de se racler la gorge et tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec un air surpris.

-Ne m'oblige pas à faire tes poches Jane, déclara-t-il d'un ton monotone.

L'intéressé eut un sourire machiavélique et tendit vers June un fin bracelet en argent. Elle éclata de rire en reprenant le bijou.

-Je suppose que c'était de bonne guerre, conclut-elle sous le regard désespéré de Rigsby.

-Bien, interrompit Garrett, maintenant que les arnaqueurs ont prouvé leur valeur, on mange ?

-Toi et ton estomac… déplora Rigsby.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors qu'ils observaient l'agent avec scepticisme.

-Je plaisante, lança alors Rigsby, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Tous rirent de bon cœur alors que Grace disparaissait dans sa cuisine pour revenir avec le dîner.

* * *

><p>Des avis ? =)<p>

Extrait du prochain chapitre (date à venir):

_"-Je n'arrive pas à me décider, dit Jane. M'êtes-vous hostile ou est-ce que c'est juste un jeu ?_

_-Oh, je suppose qu'il y a des deux, sourit June. Je dois dire que le mal que vous avez fait influence mon jugement cependant._

_-Lisbon…_

_-Je ne parlais pas que de Lisbon, le coupa-t-elle. Je parlais aussi d'eux."_


	7. 5 Les Cartes

_Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire mon retard. Mon week-end toulousain fut un désastre et il m'a fallu bien du temps pour me remettre en piste. Vous m'en voyez terriblement navrée. Je réponds donc aux reviews des deux chapitres précédents et vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses. Merci pour vos encouragements (et votre patience) ! =)_

Merci à **Jade212000, Sweetylove30, seirarah, Lily Wolf, MarshxMallow, Totorsg, ShaiArg** (tu ne reçois pas les MP :( ) et **paffi** pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

**MadMouse**: Wow, quelles reviews ! J'en suis encore rouge. =) La petite fille qui a inspiré Alys avait de grands problèmes avec les R, d'où ce trait de langage d'Alys (j'ai trouvé ça adorable). Oh et ton enthousiasme quant à June me va droit au coeur ! Pour ce qui est de Lisbon, j'ai disséminé des éléments un peu partout, c'est un peu le Petit Poucet...^^' Oh et merci un million de fois pour ton PS, il m'est allé droit dans le coeur. =)

**janeandteresa62**: Contente que ça te plaise tout ça. En effet je faisais allusion à l'album d'Indochine dans mon titre de chapitre. Merci d'avoir remarqué. =) Tu verras comment June agit bientôt. Merci des reviews !

**FewTime**: Tu me cloues sur place à chaque reviews, je suis une accro. =) Effectivement, je mets le paquet côté montagnes russes... Mais je ne serai plus Dämon si ce n'était pas le cas, hein ? Jeff arrive au chapitre 8, on verra si tu veux toujours en faire de la chair à paté... =) Oh, et oui, tu as bien compris l'histoire du portefeuille de Rigsby ! (De ce que je devine.) Tu seras fixée sur la paternité de Jane dans ce chapitre si les dates n'ont pas déjà été un indice. Oh et merci pour ton compliment sur Alys, je l'adore mais je ne parle pas couramment l'enfant de 3 ans.. Je suis ravie que James/Lisbon ça t'ait plu au fait! Tous les mercis possibles !

**Enjoy**: Je travaille en ce moment sur le premier chapitre où l'on verra June et Lisbon en présence. =) Sinon, Toulouse ne m'a pas sorti les pancartes, c'est le moins que je puisse dire! lol J'ai été très contente de lire que le passage sur les Lisbon t'a plu. J'aime énormément ton parallèle June/Jane (je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est le mien, pas du tout lol). Oh, et oui, il y a un lien entre la promesse de June de ne plus toucher au portefeuille de Rigsby et le fait qu'il y cache la bague. C'est effectivement une sorte de test de la part de Rigsby. =) Merci, merci, merci, ... merci !

**dawnie**: Merci pour tes deux reviews, celle sur Trust Issues et celle ici. J'ai été ravie par ton enthousiasme ! =) J'espère ne pas te décevoir surtout. Merci encore !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Les cartes :<span>

« _Souffrir passe. Avoir souffert ne passe pas._ »

Louise-Marie de France.

.

Le dîner fut ponctué de nombreux rires, permettant à Jane de s'adapter parfaitement à cette nouvelle donne. Il avait l'impression d'être parmi les siens. Il faisait partie de ce monde, et même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé la place qu'il avait occupée auparavant, la nouvelle lui semblait plus lumineuse, moins douloureuse. Il se plaisait ici, et l'idée de son départ ne lui traversa pas l'esprit une minute.

Lisbon, en revanche, fut dans ses pensées. Il regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas venue et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle s'était exclue. Certes, elle avait joué la carte professionnelle, mais à la fin de la journée, tous savaient très bien qu'ils étaient ses amis, patronne ou pas. La distance qu'elle mettait entre eux commençait à l'épuiser. Il avait respecté ses décisions jusque là, mais plus le temps passait, et plus il s'impatientait. Il voulait la retrouver elle aussi. Après tout il était revenu pour elle. Il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi elle avait gardé ses distances, mais elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de parler vraiment. Elle avait ruiné tous ses plans, exactement comme cinq ans plus tôt.

-Vous allez bien monsieur Jane ? s'enquit la voix de June.

Il se détourna brièvement de la fenêtre où il avait feint d'observer la rue pour découvrir la jeune femme à côté de lui. Il vit dans son dos que Cho, Rigsby et Garrett étaient toujours engagés dans la partie de poker qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Grace prenait son rôle d'arbitre très au sérieux, mais quelques secondes permirent à Jane de remarquer qu'elle fermait les yeux sur certains écarts de Garrett.

Il revint à June qui fixait la rue en contrebas, comme si elle ne lui avait pas posé de question.

-Dommage que Lisbon ne soit pas là, déplora-t-elle. Elle les aurait massacrés.

-Ah oui ? sourit Jane, surpris.

-Vous ignoriez qu'elle était redoutable au poker ? s'étonna June en se tournant vers lui.

-Elle n'y jouait pas quand… je ne l'ai jamais vu y jouer.

-Cinq ans de retard, hein ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

-Elle semble avoir une haute estime de vous, se reprit-il finalement.

-Sachez que je n'en pense pas moins d'elle, sourit June. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça d'un flic, mais son amitié m'est chère.

-Elle dit que vous avez été là pour elle à des moments importants.

-Si vous voulez parler de toutes les fois où elle aurait voulu que _vous_ soyez là, alors, je crois qu'en effet elle a dit vrai.

Jane l'observa un moment, mais le regard de June était tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle était complètement à l'aise avec le fait de statuer des faits mortifiants comme s'ils étaient anodins.

-Je n'arrive pas à me décider, dit-il finalement. M'êtes-vous hostile ou est-ce que c'est juste un jeu ?

-Oh, je suppose qu'il y a des deux, sourit-elle. Je dois dire que le mal que vous avez fait influence mon jugement cependant.

-Lisbon…

-Je ne parlais pas que de Lisbon, le coupa-t-elle. Je parlais aussi d'eux.

Jane se tourna brièvement vers ses amis qui jouaient avec Garrett.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment dire pour Grace, encore moins pour Cho, mais j'ai vécu pendant presque quatre ans avec Rigsby. Les premières fois qu'il a parlées de vous, j'ai cru qu'il vous haïssait. Puis j'ai trouvé le dossier informatique où il range ses photos, et j'ai vu que vous étiez sur beaucoup d'entre elles. Ces photos semblaient bien trop heureuses pour que vous soyez l'objet de leur haine à tous. Lisbon m'a raconté les grandes lignes et j'ai su que la colère qu'ils portaient tous contre vous, c'était celle de vous avoir vu partir.

Jane se sentit trop exposé sous son regard bleuté alors il se détourna légèrement, feignant un intérêt quelconque pour les cadres posés sur le meuble à côté de la fenêtre.

-Ils se sont sentis responsables de votre départ, reprit June. Ils ont passé cinq ans avec l'idée qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez pour vous, qu'ils n'avaient pas su vous aider comme des amis sont supposés le faire.

-Je peux savoir où cette conversation nous mène ? soupira Jane en perdant patience, ses yeux à nouveau vissés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Leur avez-vous seulement dit à quel point vous étiez heureux de les revoir ?

Jane ne trouva rien à répondre, pris par surprise. Il vit un sourire désolé prendre place sur les lèvres de June et il sentit un bref sentiment de colère monter en lui, de la colère contre elle qui remaniait les règles à sa manière. Elle quitta leur duel silencieux lorsqu'elle vit Rigsby arriver vers eux et un sourire sincère illumina son visage, comme si le brun s'apparentait au soleil pour elle.

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, enlaçant sa taille avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

-Garrett veut tenter une partie contre toi, l'informa-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Qu'il est un peu fou, rit-elle doucement. Il a la mémoire courte, je l'ai dépouillé la dernière fois.

-Tu veux parler du fait que tu lui faisais les poches tout en trichant ? lança son compagnon sur un ton vaguement réprobateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? sourit-elle. La prochaine fois, évite de choisir une criminelle pour petite amie.

-Sois sure que j'ai déjà pris note, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule en souriant puis rejoignit les autres.

-Je suppose qu'elle t'a fait savoir qu'elle n'approuvait absolument pas ton comportement, hein ? déplora Rigsby en se tournant vers Jane.

-Tu sembles la connaître par cœur, remarqua Jane.

-Je suis désolé, soupira Rigsby. Elle est très attachée à Lisbon et Alys.

-Et ?

Rigsby se sentit mal à l'aise, conscient que Jane était en position de désirer savoir où il voulait en venir. Il se promit que la prochaine fois, il choisirait le silence.

-Et Lisbon a eu, hem… Elle a eu du mal à se faire à… ton absence. Et puis avec toutes ces rumeurs, ça a pas aidé tu sais ?

-Non je ne sais pas, précisa Jane.

Rigsby se maudit, il venait de louper une prochaine fois.

-Avant que tu partes. Les rumeurs, marmotta-t-il.

L'expression de Jane l'invitait à en dire plus, il semblait vraiment curieux. Rigsby fit aller maladroitement son regard de Jane à tous points n'étant pas Jane.

-Les rumeurs comme quoi Lisbon et toi vous… vous…

Rigsby laissa sa phrase en suspend, incapable de prononcer les mots.

-Nous ? reprit Jane en attendant la suite.

-C'étaient que des rumeurs, ça signifie plus rien maintenant, marmonna Rigsby dans l'espoir d'en finir.

-Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être curieux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment savoir, grimaça l'agent.

-Eh bien je suis sûr de vouloir vraiment savoir.

Rigsby hésita un moment puis soupira. Il évita son regard lorsqu'il articula à mi-voix :

-Les rumeurs comme quoi Lisbon et toi vous êtes _fréquentés_ pendant un court moment.

-Oh, ça ? sourit Jane en affichant un air de soulagement.

Rigsby fronça les sourcils, surpris de découvrir que Jane avait apparemment craint ce que ces rumeurs avaient à dire, mais également de le voir souriant après une telle révélation.

-Ces rumeurs-là étaient erronées, argua finalement Jane, de nouveau jovial.

-Ah ? lança Rigsby l'air de rien.

-Je peux comprendre la confusion cependant, puisque nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à cette époque. Ils ont juste un peu exagéré.

Rigsby resta bouche bée devant la réaction de son ami. Il ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec cette histoire de rumeurs, alors que des années plus tôt, Rigsby avait été de ceux qui avaient pensé que Jane était parti à cause d'elles.

Jane retourna vers les autres avec son sourire à nouveau bien en place. Rigsby réalisa alors que Jane avait utilisé les mots '_erroné'_ et '_exagéré_' et, l'espace d'un instant, l'idée idiote qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu le plongea dans ses pensées.

-Wayne, ne réfléchis pas trop, tu pourrais te faire du mal, lui lança moqueusement June pour le sortir de son état pensif.

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur de perdre et que tu veux de mon aide, plaisanta Rigsby en retournant auprès de ses amis.

-Je gagnerai les yeux fermés n'importe quelle partie de poker.

-C'est pas un peu dur de trouver la bonne carte pour tricher les yeux fermés ? la défia-t-il, un sourire en coin.

-Si vous voulez vraiment continuer dans cette voie, la chambre de Grace est à droite au bout du couloir, lança Cho en avançant quelques jetons vers le milieu de la table.

-Cho ! s'indigna Rigsby.

-Il a raison, intervint Garrett, ça devenait indécent, vous étiez sur le point de vous jeter sauvagement l'un sur l'autre, l'atmosphère en est encore électrisée, toute cette tension se...

-La ferme Garrett, ordonnèrent June, Rigsby et Cho en chœur.

-Avouez au moins qu'il y a un sérieux degré de refoulé entre vous deux, reprit Garrett. Vous avez pensé à relâcher toute cette tension ?

Rigsby et June lui adressèrent le même regard meurtrier et il eut un sourire coincé, se faisant soudain minuscule.

-Ok, j'ai rien dit, je range le sexologue au placard, se rendit-il en levant les mains.

-Arrêtez un peu de le terroriser, vous voulez ? soupira Grace.

June et Rigsby abandonnèrent le regard noir, et Garrett sembla retrouver son entrain aussitôt, à nouveau à l'aise sous le regard bienveillant de Grace.

Jane, qui avait suivi tous les échanges avec discrétion pour une fois, dissimula un léger sourire, mais en baissant les yeux pour éviter d'être remarqué, il porta son regard sur sa main gauche, nue.

L'absence de Lisbon lui pesait.

* * *

><p>(<em>Le surlendemain<em>)

Lisbon fut réveillée en sursaut par un poids soudain sur son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et vit que le boulet de canon n'était autre qu'Alys. La petite fille affichait un immense sourire et Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, en moins réveillé sans doute, mais c'était tout aussi sincère.

Alys vint réclamer une étreinte qu'elle lui offrit avec joie, embrassant son front avec douceur.

-Bon annive'sai' maman, lança finalement sa fille avec un immense sourire.

-Tu t'es souvenue de la date toute seule ? sourit Lisbon en caressant les cheveux ébène d'Alys.

-Ouiii ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle aussitôt.

-Donc, le fait qu'il y ait une odeur de pancakes et de bacon dans la maison est _juste_ une hallucination ?

Alys acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Et Jane n'est _pas_ en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, c'est ça ?

Là encore Alys acquiesça.

-J'en déduis qu'il ne t'a _pas_ rappelé que c'était mon anniversaire et que tu ne l'as _pas_ aidé à mettre en place une journée d'anniversaire…

Alys faillit se dévisser le cou tant elle hocha la tête rapidement.

-Tu es une piètre menteuse jeune fille, sourit Lisbon en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-C'est une su'p'ise ! insista Alys. Tu viens ? On va voi' si Jane il est 'éveillé.

-Oui bien sûr, s'amusa Lisbon alors que sa fille descendait du lit. Il est _certainement_ en train de dormir…

Elle sortit de son lit et défroissa son jersey avant de suivre Alys vers la chambre de Jane.

-Oh, feignit Alys, il est pas là. Il doit ête 'éveillé.

Lisbon roula des yeux mais joua le jeu et suivit Alys qui avait agrippé sa main pour la guider vers les escaliers. Elle savait que c'était important pour la petite fille. Elle était souvent absente malgré tous ses efforts pour faire passer son rôle de mère avant tout, et rappeler à Alys de temps à autre qu'elle était ce qui comptait le plus au monde, c'était un devoir auquel elle ne faillirait jamais. Elle espérait juste que du haut de ses trois ans et demi, Alys pouvait le comprendre.

Lisbon sentit l'odeur du petit déjeuner se faire plus forte alors qu'elles descendaient mais n'eut pas l'occasion de vérifier ses suppositions puisqu'Alys lui ordonna de fermer les yeux. Elle soupira mais se plia aux extravagances de sa fille –que ne ferait-elle pas par amour ?

Elle fut guidée par Alys jusqu'à la cuisine, et remercia Dieu de connaître par cœur sa propre maison, car assurément le guidage d'aveugle n'était pas un don d'Alys.

-Tu peux ouv'i' maintenant, c'est ton p'emier cadeau, l'informa Alys non sans enthousiasme.

Lisbon s'exécuta et se trouva nez à nez avec Jane. Il parut légèrement embarrassé et lui montra qu'il avait cherché à atteindre le torchon sur la table au moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux.

-Elle parlait du petit déjeuner, se sentit-il obliger de préciser.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement mais se reprit vite.

-Bon anniversaire Lisbon, lui sourit-il.

-Merci, marmotta-t-elle dans un sourire un peu gêné.

Il acquiesça puis retourna aux fourneaux alors que Lisbon se tournait vers Alys pour la prendre dans ses bras et la remercier. Alys éclata de rire lorsque sa mère en vint aux chatouilles et Jane leur jeta des coups d'œil discrets, se sentant hautement privilégié de voir Lisbon se laisser aller ainsi en sa présence. La scène lui parut soudain étrangement domestique, et il fut infiniment reconnaissant envers James lorsque ce dernier chassa cette pensée en faisant son apparition.

Il souhaita un excellent anniversaire à sa sœur, la soulevant du sol pour l'occasion, puis s'installa à table à côté d'Alys qui lança tout de suite une grande conversation alors que Lisbon rejoignait Jane aux fourneaux.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en levant ses yeux emplis de reconnaissance envers lui.

-Les idées viennent d'Alys, je n'ai fait que lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-Ça lui tenait à cœur, elle n'aurait pas pu le faire sans votre aide.

Il haussa les épaules dans un léger sourire, lui signifiant que faire plaisir à Alys était naturel –tout comme il avait été motivé par l'idée de faire sourire sa mère aussi.

Lisbon sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se contenta en fin de compte d'un dernier sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur alors qu'Alys s'arrangeait pour attirer l'attention sur elle à grand renfort de « pestacles » qu'elle avait inventé avec Jane.

Ce dernier ne remarqua pas les nombreux regards emplis de gratitude que Lisbon lui adressa. Ce matin-là, pour la première fois depuis le retour de Jane, elle ne vit que des bons côtés… Et Alys danser.

* * *

><p>James resta manger avec eux à midi, mais partit peu après, au grand désespoir d'Alys qui y voyait la perte d'un spectateur. Lisbon reçut peu après des cartes lui souhaitant bon anniversaire ainsi que quelques bouquets de fleurs.<p>

-C'est dommage, commenta-t-elle en déposant la dernière carte sur la table basse.

-Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ? s'enquit Jane alors qu'Alys disparaissait mystérieusement à l'étage.

-Eh bien, je ne recevrai pas de carte de votre part cette année. Je vais devoir arrêter ma collection.

-S'il n'y a que ça, il y a de très belles cartes de Sacramento, sourit-il.

-Ça manque cruellement d'exotisme, rétorqua-t-elle en ramenant ses jambes contre elle pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé où ils étaient installés.

-Vous voulez que je reparte ? suggéra-t-il.

-Non ! s'emporta-t-elle aussitôt… Je veux dire, c'est bien que vous soyez là.

Jane lui sourit, puis se tourna vers le couloir en entendant Alys revenir discrètement. Lisbon leva elle aussi les yeux et vit sa fille rentrer dans le salon avec deux paquets cadeaux. Elle rit légèrement et adressa un regard exaspéré à Jane alors qu'intérieurement elle le remerciait infiniment d'avoir permis à Alys d'afficher une telle fierté en organisant l'anniversaire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton joueur auprès de sa fille.

-Encore des cadeaux ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Alys.

Lisbon lui sourit et l'approcha d'elle pour embrasser sa tempe. Le visage d'Alys s'éclaira et elle s'installa à côté d'elle pour être aux premières loges de l'ouverture de cadeaux.

Lisbon défit patiemment l'emballage, consciente qu'elle faisait durer la joie d'Alys. Elle rit en découvrant un livre de contes illustré où les étoiles étaient abondantes sur la couverture.

-C'est des nouvelles histoi'es qu'on connaît pas ! lui sourit Alys.

Lisbon la remercia et se vit aussitôt présenter l'autre cadeau. Là aussi, elle prit son temps pour ouvrir, et elle ne put que rire encore en découvrant des pots de pâte à modeler. Elle se souvenait avoir laissé échapper devant Jane qu'elle y jouait parfois avec Alys –pour les plus beaux souvenirs de cette dernière.

-Ça te plaît ? s'inquiéta alors Alys en tentant de sonder son visage comme Jane le lui avait appris.

-Infiniment, lui sourit Lisbon en l'enlaçant longuement.

Alys se blottit contre elle et lui murmura qu'elle était la meilleure maman du monde et qu'elle l'aimait « plus que tout le monde entier ». Lisbon sentit aussitôt ses yeux la brûler et une irrésistible envie de pleurer la prit. Elle resserra sa prise sur le corps frêle d'Alys, embrassant longuement ses cheveux.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Jane se lever pour les laisser respirer, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elles une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce, elle dessina un « merci » sur ses lèvres tremblantes d'émotion.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, Jane refit surface, et il fut aussitôt accueilli par une Alys très enthousiaste, une boite de pâte à modeler dans les mains. Il ne se priva pas d'un sourire amusé et l'étreignit brièvement avant de la laisser filer à l'étage. Il entra dans le salon où Lisbon se battait pour ranger la pâte à modeler bleue.<p>

-Où étiez-vous passé ? s'enquit-elle lorsqu'il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

-Je suis allé réserver votre dîner d'anniversaire, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Ah bon ? sourit-elle. J'ai un dîner d'anniversaire ?

-Alys l'a exigé.

-Vous êtes conscient qu'elle n'a pas le droit de se coucher après vingt-et-une heure ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception pour votre anniversaire ? déplora Jane.

-Non, désolée, répondit Lisbon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis sa mère, rétorqua-t-elle, exaspérée. C'est une règle de vie, c'est tout.

-Alys va être déçue, laissez-la y aller.

-J'ai dit non Jane, si elle se couche tard, elle est insupportable le lendemain. Elle est petite, elle a besoin de beaucoup plus de sommeil.

-Vous oubliez que j'ai été père, marmotta Jane.

-Vous n'êtes pas le sien, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, le regard noir.

Jane perçut qu'il y avait plus qu'une vague dispute sur un horaire de coucher à l'instant même où il sentit cette phrase pénétrer sa chair et le blesser douloureusement.

-Vous n'êtes pas son père Jane, répéta Lisbon d'un ton moins dur, presque désolé. Elle a déjà un père. Un père absent et maladroit, mais un père qui l'aime et qu'elle aime immensément. Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre sa place.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Si, l'interrompit-elle. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux. Alys vous aime énormément, vous êtes le meilleur ami qu'elle ait jamais eu, mais gardez à l'esprit que vous ne serez jamais son père.

Jane resta un moment silencieux, le temps d'encaisser la fatalité, puis il releva les yeux vers elle.

-J'aurai pu l'être, souffla-t-il, comme s'il venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu'il avait manqué en partant trop tôt.

Elle se figea et détourna le regard un instant.

-J'aurai pu être son père, répéta Jane.

Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la maison en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Lisbon ne revint qu'en soirée, et constata que James était installé dans le salon devant la télé.<p>

-J'allais justement t'appeler pour savoir si tu avais fini de bouder, lui lança-t-il sans bouger.

-Où est Jane ? s'enquit-elle en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Il raconte une histoire à Alys en attendant que tu rentres, elle a insisté pour qu'il lise jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

-Oh…

-Comme tu dis, sourit James, il y est depuis bientôt une heure.

Lisbon acquiesça puis se détourna de son frère pour monter à l'étage. Elle entendit la voix de Jane parler d'une cendrillon quelconque, et se fit discrète dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Jane était couché sur le lit avec Alys et tenait le livre à l'horizontal au-dessus d'eux. Alys, la tête posée sur le torse de Jane, pointait du doigt les images qui retenaient son attention tout en se dispersant loin de l'histoire à grand renfort de « pourquoi ? ».

Lisbon ferma les yeux un instant puis tourna la tête sur le côté avant de les regarder à nouveau, des vestiges de larmes au fond des yeux. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus douloureux : voir Alys s'attacher à un homme comme elle aurait dû pouvoir s'attacher à son père, ou voir Jane poser ce regard doux et complice sur une fille qui ne serait jamais la sienne.

Ils finirent par la remarquer et Alys lui adressa un immense sourire en se relevant.

-Maman, Jane c'est mon p'ince ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Lisbon effaça toute mélancolie pour son sourire maternel si rassurant et entra dans la chambre.

-Un jou' il va m'emmener su' un cheval ! continua Alys en se mettant debout sur le lit.

-Ou dans ma DS, rectifia Jane dans une légère grimace.

-Oh oui la DS ! approuva aussitôt Alys. Ça va ête le plus beau jou' de toute ma vie entiè' ! ajouta-t-elle en sautant sur le matelas.

-Pas ce soir jeune fille, la calma Lisbon en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Et puis, Jane doit avoir l'approbation de tes parents avant de t'emmener, ce sont les règles.

-T'es d'acco'd ? s'enquit aussitôt la petite fille. Dis oui maman, dis _oui_ !

-Oui, souffla Lisbon en embrassant son front, mais tu devras aussi demander à ton père.

-C'est quand il rrrent'e ?

-Dans une semaine.

-V'ai de v'ai ? s'écria Alys. Il va êt'e là longtemps hein ?

-Je ne sais pas ma puce, déplora Lisbon dans un sourire navré. Mais assez longtemps pour que tu lui poses ta question.

Alys acquiesça puis entreprit de jouer avec les cheveux de sa mère, songeuse.

-Mais, et Jane ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

-Quoi Jane ? s'étonna Lisbon tout en remarquant que l'intéressé s'était assis sur le lit et écoutait.

-Ben, il va pouvoi' rrrrester même si papa il est là, hein ?

-Eh bien, c'est à Jane qu'il faut demander, reconnut Lisbon en se tournant vers le sujet de conversation.

Alys dirigea aussitôt son regard sur son ami et sembla le supplier du regard. Jane n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser ce qu'elle voulait entendre et promit qu'il resterait encore un peu. Alys parut satisfaite et se blottit dans le cou de sa mère.

-Bon annive'sai' maman, marmotta-t-elle. Tu es la plus fo'te maman de le monde entier.

-Je sais, rit doucement Lisbon en embrassant sa tempe. Et toi tu vas aller te coucher, termina-t-elle alors que Jane se levait pour libérer le lit.

Lisbon déposa Alys sous les couvertures puis s'agenouilla le temps d'embrasser son front. Elle lui souhaita de beaux rêves puis s'éloigna, laissant Jane s'accroupir à côté d'Alys.

-Tu vas fai' la paix avec maman, hein ? s'inquiéta Alys dans un murmure que Lisbon perçut. Faut pas que vous soyez fâché, elle est t'iste quand t'es pas là.

-Je vais essayer, chuchota Jane en caressant sa joue. Dors bien jolie princesse.

Alys lui offrit un immense sourire puis ferma les yeux pour faire mine de dormir. Jane sourit à son tour puis se leva pour quitter la chambre, laissant le soin à Lisbon d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, Lisbon trouva Jane debout dans le couloir, un post-it à la main. Il lui sourit et tendit le bout de papier vers elle.

« _Parti manger à votre place au resto, bon anniversaire sœurette ! TEA – James._ »

Lisbon roula des yeux, à moitié amusée, puis croisa le regard de Jane.

-Je suis désolée pour la réservation, soupira-t-elle.

-Je m'en remettrai, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Que veut dire TEA ? Vous et James le mettez dans tous vos post-its et je ne crois pas que vous soyez une amatrice de thé.

Lisbon sourit et s'assit sur les premières marches de l'escalier alors que Jane appuyait une épaule contre le mur à côté d'elle, lui faisant face avec toute sa curiosité.

-Après la mort de ma mère, mes frères et moi étions tous un peu perdus, et mon père n'a pas arrangé les choses. Mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'ils ne subissent pas trop lourdement les conséquences, alors je m'arrangeais pour qu'ils sachent que malgré tout ce qui se passait, ils étaient aimés. C'est devenu un code, TEA pour « tu es aimé », une sorte de mémento des choses les plus importantes.

Jane lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, presque surpris qu'elle se soit confiée si facilement.

-L'idée a beaucoup plu à Alys quand je lui ai raconté cette histoire, reprit Lisbon dans un sourire, et d'ailleurs T, E et A sont les seules lettres qu'elle écrit à la perfection. Elle me les écrit sur tous ses dessins.

-Elle l'a écrit sur celui qu'elle m'a offert tout à l'heure, commenta-t-il.

-Vous êtes privilégié alors, constata Lisbon dans un léger sourire. Elle ne l'écrit pas à tout le monde.

Jane acquiesça, mais reprit presque aussitôt un air sérieux.

-Je n'aurai pas dû vous contredire tout à l'heure, vous êtes sa mère et vous savez ce qui est bien pour elle, je suis désolé d'avoir discuté votre autorité, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête pour accepter ses excuses, lèvres pincées.

-Même s'il n'est plus question de restaurant, vous accepterez peut-être pour une fois de manger en ma seule compagnie ? suggéra-t-il.

-Je crois que je peux faire ça, lui sourit-elle en se levant.

Ils furent pendant un moment bien trop proches au goût de Lisbon, et elle chassa le passé avec difficulté. Mais les yeux de Jane avaient la même intensité que dans ses souvenirs et elle se sentit un peu étourdie. Ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'il rétablit finalement les distances de sécurité pour disparaître dans la cuisine.

Ils passèrent la soirée sur le canapé devant des films sans intérêt. Et comme toujours désormais, ils parlèrent peu.

Le passé ne leur laissa aucun répit, cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu un peu ?<em>

_Je ne mets pas d'extrait mais vous annonce d'ors et déjà que le prochain chapitre est un chapitre de flash-back. Je posterai _dimanche_ si j'arrive à boucler le chapitre 7 et _lundi_ sinon. (Je suis affreusement en retard...)_


	8. 6 Les Balançoires

_Hello !_

_En direct de mon duvet (pas d'argent, pas de chauffage... _lol_), j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le chapitre 7 a été bouclé, je poste donc aujourd'hui ! (oui je sais, c'est idiot de le dire ici, vous le voyez bien que je poste...) J'espère que ces flash-backs vous plairont ! =)_

_Aveu du jour: Pour une raison que j'ignore (quoique), cette fiction est très souvent écrite sous l'influence des très talentueux David Bonk et Timo Sonnenschein, notamment la chanson "_Bevor du gehst_" (Avant que tu partes). [La chanson est sur youtube (ne vous fiez pas totalement à la traduction cependant), ajoutez juste _/watch?v=vMXQw7fSrxU_ derrière le nom du site. :)]_

Et merci à **paffi, Sweetylove30, akina18, Nono2b, ShaiArg, Jade212000, Totorsg, LAurore, Lily Wolf** et **seirarah**.

**Dawnie**: Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme sur La Faille ! :) Ca fait plaisir de lire que tout ça tient la route. Et merci également pour ta review sur ce chapitre, je suis ravie de lire que ça te plaît !

**MadMouse**: J'avoue aimer un peu trop les ascenseurs émotionnels comme tu le dis si bien. Je n'ai jamais réussi à corriger ce travers, je ne suis même pas sûre de m'en rendre vraiment compte quand j'écris. :) Côté contenu, June n'a pas fini d'asticoter notre Jane. Et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait apprécier Rigsby ! J'étais embarassée par la discussion sur la paternité, pour moi il allait de soi que Jane n'était pas le père, c'était donc beaucoup moins dur dans ma tête cette discussion. J'ai vraiment adoré ta review, merci beaucoup!

**janeandteresa62**: Je comprends, mais il y a encore le "problème" Jeff à régler. :) Merci!

**Enjoy**: June n'a pas fini d'ébranler les certitudes de Jane, il est même possible de la haïr en cours de route. :) A vrai dire, la non paternité de Jane était évidente pour moi, donc quand j'ai écrit la scène, ça paraissait moins terrible! Je suis extrêmement honorée par la référence indirecte à Levy (j'en suis une groupie...) Oh, et juste pour le fun de l'anecdote, j'ai rencontré mon père à l'âge d'Alys. ;)

**FewTime**: Si on exclue le froid, ce we est bien mieux, merci! Je ne sais pas si ça te plaira, mais à l'avenir, June risque de réitérer cette façon de s'adresser à Jane. :) Ce chapitre te donnera quelques réponses quant aux rumeurs et ce que craignait Jane. Je suis contente que ma vision -étrange- de Lisbon en maman te plaise au fait. :) Figure-toi que, sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment le père, écrire ce dialogue m'a paru bcp moins violent... désolée! Oh, et pour le "j'aurai pu l'être", ne te chauffe pas les méninges, Jane réalise juste ce qu'il a manqué en partant. :) (Je suis affreusement ambiguë, peut-on dire que ça fait mon charme ? lol) La phrase de fin annonce ce chapitre, navrée pour le plombage de moral, vraiment ! Et merci bcp! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Les balançoires :<span>

_« Un baiser, qu'est-ce ? Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, un aveu qui veut se confirmer, un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer; c'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour l'oreille. »_

Edmond Rostand_ – _Cyrano de Bergerac

.

_**Cinq ans plus tôt, environ un mois après la mort de John LeRouge :**_

Lisbon fut interrompue dans la rédaction de son rapport par un bruit sourd. Elle leva les yeux pour observer les alentours et remarqua un attroupement autour des bureaux de ses collègues. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspérée, puis quitta sa chaise pour s'approcher du groupe.

Les premiers à la remarquer firent passer le mot aux autres et très vite, le groupe perdit de son opacité, la laissant passer. Elle porta des regards suspicieux sur ceux qui paraissaient les plus coupables avant de s'intéresser à l'objet de leur attention.

-Jane ? s'étonna-t-elle en dévisageant l'intéressé. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Oh hey Lisbon ! la salua-t-il de son plus beau sourire. Je m'ennuyais un peu alors je suis passé.

Aussitôt les traits lumineux du blond se parèrent de l'innocence d'un chat qui vient d'avaler un canari. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains une agrafeuse, et dans l'autre un tube de colle.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? s'enquit-elle en levant un sourcil sceptique.

-Cours de physique, la renseigna-t-il fièrement.

-Et la leçon du jour est ?

-La gravité, sourit Jane, apparemment réjoui par son idée. A votre avis, qui touchera le sol la première, la colle ou l'agrafeuse ?

-Cinq dollars sur la colle ! lança une voix derrière Lisbon.

-Dix sur l'agrafeuse ! renchérit une autre.

Les paris fusèrent soudain et Lisbon remarqua que Rigsby les prenait en note. Elle secoua la tête, clairement exaspérée par le jeu du moment.

-Je suppose que vous aviez envie de boire un thé en terrasse et que vous n'aviez plus de monnaie, reprit-elle à l'intention de Jane qui regardait les autres parier avec une joie non dissimulée.

-Ne vous plaignez pas, je comptais vous inviter avec les fonds récoltés.

-C'est tellement gentil de votre part, ironisa-t-elle. Un dernier pari et vous remballez tout, c'est un bureau, pas une foire.

-Vous ne voulez pas parier ?

Elle lui adressa le regard qui demandait si elle avait une tête à parier. Il fit une légère grimace compréhensive puis elle tourna les talons pour retourner à son rapport.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd peu après, suivi d'exclamations déconfites, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aurait en effet parié sur la colle –elle avait vu Jane la lester plus d'une fois lors du même tour.

Elle n'eut que peu de répit. Aussitôt la foule dispersée, Jane rentra dans son bureau.

-Vous venez manger ? lança-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, déplora-t-elle.

-Je vous ai laissée tranquille pendant une semaine, lui rappela-t-il.

-Vous êtes suspendus depuis qu'on a réussi à vous faire sortir de prison.

-Oui je sais, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant face à elle, le CBI ne me veut pas dans ses pattes, il faut que les médias lâchent l'affaire pour que je puisse espérer revenir. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois continuer à passer mes journées seul ?

-Je suis désolée Jane, mais je…

-Travaille, la coupa-t-il en finissant à sa place. Mais vous devez avouer que vous en avez un peu marre et qu'un peu d'air frais vous ferez du bien.

Lisbon lui sourit, mais son regard était triste. Elle poussa un léger soupir et il comprit qu'elle allait refuser. Elle vit la déception dans son regard et ses épaules s'affaisser, mais il se reprit pour un léger sourire.

-Tant pis, je profiterai de la vue de Sacramento, se résigna-t-il en tournant les talons.

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de le rappeler.

-Je n'ai pas le temps ce midi, mais si vous voulez, ce soir..? suggéra-t-elle.

-J'ai une tête si terrible ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Non ! se défendit-elle.

Il la fixa un moment, clairement agacé et elle baissa le regard, honteuse.

-Je n'aime pas vous savoir seul à ressasser tout ça, avoua-t-elle. Ça ne va pas vous aider à aller de l'avant de rester seul dans une chambre de motel à revivre encore et encore sa mort. Vous avez eu votre vengeance, pourquoi ne pas aller de l'avant maintenant ?

-Vous voulez me sauver Lisbon ? se moqua-t-il avec un peu de mélancolie.

-Je veux vous aider, rectifia-t-elle. C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

-Je veux revenir, déclara-t-il soudain.

Elle sourit tristement, elle aussi aurait aimé qu'il revienne. Le CBI était moins lumineux sans son sourire.

-Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-J'ai besoin de revenir, insista-t-il. Je vais devenir fou si je ne m'occupe pas l'esprit. Une intelligence telle que la mienne doit être entretenue, ajouta-t-il pour masquer un peu de la gravité de son ton.

-Je ne peux rien faire Jane, j'ai les mains liées. Mes ordres étaient catégoriques et croyez-moi, dès que je croise Laroche, je lui demande de vous réintégrer.

-Vous faîtes ça ? sourit soudain Jane.

-Oh non, je vous vois venir ! Il est hors de question que cette phrase me retombe dessus un jour, oubliez-la tout de suite ou je serai obligée de vous tuer.

Jane ne put retenir son rire et Lisbon parut soudain plus gaie, lumineuse même. Elle avait au moins gagné un peu de joie de sa part, et c'était devenu tellement rare.

Dernièrement, elle n'avait vu qu'un masque sur son visage. Chaque fois qu'il souriait, elle y lisait mensonge et duperie. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle, à de rares moments, qu'il laissait glisser le masque. Ils étaient sortis plus proches de ce dénouement, et pourtant Jane était à des kilomètres du monde réel, s'engageant quelque part dans une spirale sans fin vers le fond.

-Je passerai vous chercher à sept heures, comme d'habitude, conclut-il finalement, abandonnant du même fait sa plaidoirie sans espoir.

-Je serai prête, acquiesça-t-elle dans un sourire désolé.

Il hocha la tête, déjà ailleurs, puis disparut.

Lisbon soupira et ferma les yeux un moment. Elle avait beau se battre contre toutes les rumeurs qui disaient que Jane ne sortirait pas de cette espèce de dépression qui l'étouffait. Jour après jour, elle commençait à douter de ses résolutions. Il n'y avait aucun progrès, et il s'ouvrait à elle de moins en moins.

Tôt ou tard, elle le perdrait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cinq ans plus tôt, environ deux mois après la mort de John LeRouge :<strong>_

Lorsque la voiture de Jane se gara devant chez elle, fidèle aux habitudes, Lisbon resta un moment avec lui dans la DS, l'écoutant finir de plaisanter sur telle ou telle idiotie de la part du service du nouveau restaurant qu'ils avaient essayé.

L'air de jazz en fond sonore la mettait à l'aise et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Jane, son siège était plutôt confortable. Elle aurait pu l'écouter faire le pitre pendant des heures. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait, plusieurs soirs par semaine.

Ça commençait toujours par une impulsion de Jane, les mots étaient toujours les mêmes : « il y a ce restaurant à tel endroit, vous venez l'essayer avec moi ? ». Bien trop heureuse qu'il s'aère l'esprit, Lisbon n'avait pas refusé une seule soirée –de toute façon il payait. Elle savait que leurs escapades gustatives faisaient parler de plus en plus au bureau, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, le sourire de Jane était plus important que son environnement de travail.

Il avait recommencé à travailler avec eux depuis deux semaines, et la seule affaire qu'ils avaient eu avait été un succès. Cependant, elle l'avait trouvé différent, ailleurs. Il avait repris cette fichue manie de s'isoler dans le grenier au bout du deuxième jour, et elle avait dès lors tout fait pour qu'il continue à l'emmener dans tous les restaurants de la ville. C'étaient les seuls moments où il semblait s'extirper de sa torpeur quasi dépressive, à nouveau le Jane charmant et souriant qu'il avait affiché des mois plus tôt.

-Je vous le répète, sourit Lisbon, il n'y avait aucune erreur, la serviette en papier a été déposée à notre table, et qui d'autre que la serveuse aurait pu la déposer ? Vous lui plaisiez, c'était évident.

-J'aurai pourtant juré qu'elle lançait des regards langoureux au milliardaire assis derrière moi, protesta Jane.

-C'était vous qu'elle regardait, idiot, rit-elle. Sinon pourquoi m'a-t-elle fusillée du regard à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur moi ?

-Elle a fait ça ? s'étonna-t-il –il aurait vraiment dû se méfier de ce vin italien excessivement cher, ses capacités d'analyse avaient été au plus bas au cours de ce dîner.

Lisbon acquiesça joyeusement, clairement amusée par l'idée.

-Elle devait penser que j'étais votre rendez-vous, développa-t-elle. Alors elle était jalouse.

-Mais vous _étiez_ mon rendez-vous, lui rappela-t-il.

-Je suis votre amie, ça n'a rien à voir avec un rendez-vous. Vous devriez essayer un vrai rendez-vous, avec vos charmes toujours aussi effectifs, vous trouveriez rapidement quelqu'un.

Jane baissa les yeux brièvement puis détourna le regard vers le pare-brise, feignant de trouver de l'intérêt dans la rue déserte autour d'eux.

-Je suis désolée, soupira Lisbon. Je n'aurai pas dû…

-Ce n'est rien, la coupa-t-il dans un faible sourire. Je… Je ne suis pas prêt à ce genre de… choses, articula-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tant embarrassée que mélancolique.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire un jour plus que nos rendez-vous, avoua-t-il plus bas et en levant finalement la tête vers elle.

Elle lut qu'il cherchait son pardon dans ses yeux, et l'idée qu'il l'associe à cette conversation avec une telle force lui coupa le souffle. Elle dut se détourner un instant, pour se faire à l'idée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, parvint-elle à dire. Personne ne vous le demande.

Elle sentit la main de Jane frôler la sienne entre leurs sièges et si elle frissonna, elle ne se tourna pas vers lui ni ne retira sa main. Il hésita un moment puis dessina des traits abstraits sur le dos de sa main, en redessinant les contours, glissant sur ses doigts, jusqu'à sa paume. Elle le laissa faire sans oser le regarder, tendue. Mais lorsqu'il lia maladroitement leurs doigts, elle emprisonna sa main un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fallu pour garder la face.

-Je vais partir, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois partir.

-Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle en lâchant sa main. On se voit au CBI demain ?

Il l'empêcha de quitter la voiture mais ne croisa pas son regard.

-Je parlais de quitter le CBI, quitter Sacramento, et peut-être même quitter la Californie, rectifia-t-il.

-Quoi ? articula-t-elle dans un son proche du gémissement.

-J'ai besoin d'air. Rester ici me rappelle trop le passé, et si je veux apprendre à vivre avec, je dois prendre du recul.

-Mais vous avez une place ici, des amis, une famille, vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner, protesta-t-elle. Nous pouvons vous aider à surmonter tout ça, c'est ce que nous avons toujours fait, non ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais il osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux, et ce qu'elle y lut lui brisa le cœur. Il avait déjà pris sa décision depuis longtemps, elle le sentait, il avait juste repoussé le moment de l'annonce. La douleur fut un instant étouffante, comme un voile opaque qui embrouillait tant sa vision que son esprit. Elle eut du mal à retrouver une respiration égale.

-Quand ? articula-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Bientôt, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore fixé de date cependant.

Elle acquiesça dans le vide, le regard perdu, incapable de se fixer, comme si elle avait été vidée de tout éclat de vie. Elle ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot de plus et ouvrit la portière pour quitter l'habitacle. Elle s'était sentie si bien quelques minutes plus tôt, désormais c'était le dernier endroit au monde où elle voulait se trouver.

Plus tard, quand elle ressassera douloureusement cet épisode, elle ne se souviendra pas vraiment d'avoir marché jusqu'à chez elle, mais elle entendra encore le son de la voiture de Jane s'éloignant, elle se verra encore glisser le long du mur et laisser couler des larmes mêlées de colère, de frustration et de douleur.

Le lendemain, un tournesol et un mot d'excuse seront déposés sur le pas de sa porte et elle acceptera de dîner avec lui à la fin de la semaine.

Mais ça n'ira jamais mieux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cinq ans plus tôt, environ deux mois et demi après la mort de John LeRouge :<strong>_

Grace avait choisi le parc comme un terrain neutre après le repas qu'ils avaient tous les cinq partagé. Elle avait utilisé comme argument qu'un peu de marche ne pourrait que leur faire du bien et elle savait pertinemment que personne n'avait osé la contredire par peur de la blesser et non par enthousiasme. Cependant, elle les surprit à échanger des coups d'œil amusés. Jane et Rigsby eurent même l'occasion de parier sur Cho, l'un arguant qu'il pouvait renvoyer la balle aux jeunes jouant au baseball à quelques trente mètres, l'autre qu'il louperait de peu. Jane se fit bien entendu cinq dollars lorsque l'un des joueurs n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour attraper la balle parfaitement envoyée par Cho.

Grace avait amené son appareil photo, arguant que les souvenirs étaient importants et qu'ils avaient trop peu de photos d'eux tous réunis. Les hommes avaient déclaré l'idée sentimentaliste et inutile et Lisbon était restée silencieuse, mais les yeux qu'elle avait levés au ciel en disaient bien assez. Cependant, Grace ne s'était pas découragée, certaine qu'ils la remercieraient tous un jour d'avoir fait ces photos. Là encore, elle savait que seule leur volonté de lui rendre le sourire les força à la laisser utiliser l'appareil.

Elle prit quelques clichés lorsque Jane asticota Rigsby tant et si bien qu'il dut courir pour sa vie. Elle ne se priva pas non plus de tourner l'objectif vers Lisbon et Cho qui souriaient discrètement, exaspérés juste pour les apparences, parce qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public. Elle eut l'occasion d'immortaliser quelques tours de Jane, un défi de Rigsby consistant à manger de la barbe-à-papa en un temps record, et les éclats de rire de Lisbon et Rigsby lorsque Jane parvint à faire monter Cho sur un manège –il lui avait volé son portefeuille.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'aller dans le parc me permettrait de voir Cho enjamber un cheval de manège, je serai venu bien plus tôt, se moqua Rigsby lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'aire de jeu désertée par les enfants en ce début de soirée.

-Il suffisait de me demander, triompha Jane en prenant place sur une balançoire.

Rigsby s'appuya contre le toboggan à côté alors que Grace s'asseyait en tailleur dans l'herbe pour regarder les photos prises. Cho la rejoignit pour essayer de faire supprimer les photos le concernant, mais elle se montra catégorique et ne lui laissa aucune chance de laver son honneur.

Lisbon attrapa la chaine de la balançoire de Jane pour l'arrêter momentanément dans son jeu.

-Vous voulez ma place ? sourit-il. Je peux vous pousser si vous voulez. Après Cho et le manège, personne ne se moquera de vous.

Elle afficha un air mi-exaspéré mi-souriant et s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'elle entendit l'appareil de Grace. Elle maudit l'engin et adressa un regard blasé à la rousse qui lui sourit, pas le moins du monde désolée d'avoir immortalisé cet instant.

-Je dois retourner au CBI boucler la paperasse pour lundi, soupira finalement Lisbon à l'intention de Jane.

-Et vous voulez que je vous y dépose maintenant ?

-Pas forcément maintenant, mais le plus tôt serait le mieux, reconnut-elle. Si vous préférez rester, je peux prendre un taxi.

-Non, sourit-il, j'irai où vous irez.

Elle le remercia puis lâcha sa balancelle pour s'asseoir sur sa jumelle et s'y balancer distraitement. Jane l'observa à la dérobée, feignant de faire l'enfant et de se balancer alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, évaluant, jugeant, pesant pour et contre, hésitant… Il haïssait cet état, et pourtant il devenait familier dernièrement, un peu comme la culpabilité.

Elle dut sentir son regard car elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui, étonnée. Il secoua la tête pour la rassurer et se leva pour annoncer qu'il raccompagnait Lisbon.

Les au revoir furent brefs mais encore empreints de cette joie presque enfantine qui les avait si bien unis cet après-midi là.

* * *

><p>Lisbon remarqua très vite que Jane n'avait pas pris la route du CBI mais elle n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer, il paraissait trop concentré, trop loin de la réalité. Elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui perturbait Jane. Ça ne devait pas être insignifiant puisqu'elle s'en était aperçue facilement. Et le silence qui avait envahi leurs discussions habituelles ne faisait que renforcer l'impression que quelque chose avait changé ou était sur le point de le faire.<p>

Jane s'arrêta au cœur de Sacramento et lui fit signe de sortir de la DS avec lui. Elle obéit plus docilement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais la curiosité était bien trop grande pour qu'elle proteste.

Il attrapa sa main et elle fit mine de la retirer, exaspérée.

-Je peux vous suivre sans être assistée.

-Je sais, acquiesça-t-il en ne quittant pas son regard un seul instant.

Elle frissonna légèrement puis abandonna toute lutte. Elle le laissa tenir sa main, puisque ça semblait être important pour lui, mais elle s'arrangea pour rester à sa hauteur, se refusant à être littéralement traînée vers leur destination mystère.

-Où allons-nous ? osa-t-elle demander lorsque Jane la fit entrer dans l'ascenseur d'un bâtiment d'entreprise.

Il lui offrit le regard qui disait que c'était une surprise et elle leva les yeux au ciel, cachant au mieux son réel amusement. Ça lui rappelait les chasses au trésor qu'elle organisait pour ses frères lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient, sauf que cette fois elle était à leur place. Elle ne put que mesurer la frustration qui avait dû envahir ses cadets des années plus tôt.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage et Jane lui fit signe de le suivre sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Il ouvrit les escaliers de service et les fit monter encore. Elle comprit qu'ils allaient se retrouver sur les toits mais était curieuse de voir ce qu'il avait à y montrer.

Le sol était tapi de pierres et le toit était délimité par des barres de fer d'apparence neuve. Le reste était plutôt désert si on oubliait les immenses antennes et le toit de verre de l'une des pièces qui sortait du sol.

Jane la mena vers la rambarde, face aux escaliers qu'ils venaient de monter. La vue lui coupa le souffle, surplombant une bonne partie de la ville éclairée par les premières lueurs de la nuit. Au loin, elle remarqua les derniers rayons de soleil qui disparaissaient, donnant une atmosphère rougeoyante de fin du monde à ce panorama impressionnant. Ils se trouvaient au sommet de l'un des plus grands buildings de Sacramento.

Elle lâcha la main de Jane pour s'appuyer contre la rambarde et regarder en contrebas. Elle fut forcée de reculer, prise d'un léger vertige.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici ? s'enquit-elle finalement, curieuse.

-On m'a dit qu'on n'avait rien vu de Sacramento tant qu'on ne l'avait pas vu d'en haut, la nuit, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je vis à Sacramento, lui rappela-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y faire du tourisme.

-Je vais faire le tour du monde, je m'entraîne.

Elle dut lutter pour ne pas mettre fin à cette conversation avant qu'elle ne commence. Elle devait cependant reconnaître qu'il faisait des efforts pour tourner son départ à l'humour, mais aucun trait d'esprit n'aurait pu alléger le poids sur son cœur.

-Et en quoi je vous suis utile ?

-Vous ne m'êtes pas _utile_, mais vous êtes de très bonne compagnie, rectifia-t-il.

-Je ne serai pas là, trancha-t-elle contre son ton qui se voulait léger.

-Ça ne m'empêche pas de le souhaiter.

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, stupéfiée.

-Pardon ? articula-t-elle sans oser comprendre.

-Vous allez me manquer, se ravisa-t-il avec une nonchalance qui sonnait faux, le regard détourné vers la vue.

Tous deux savaient que jamais elle ne partirait faire un tour du monde avec lui, et Jane était partagé entre le soulagement et la tristesse à l'idée de la laisser derrière lui.

Lisbon était devenue une pensée instable dans son esprit depuis quelques temps. Elle l'attirait autant qu'il avait envie de la fuir, cette envie d'être proche d'elle devenait insupportable et douloureuse avec le temps. Les mots « punition méritée », « culpabilité » et « plus jamais » étaient devenus des mantras lorsqu'elle était dans les alentours –et, de plus en plus, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas physiquement proche de lui. Il ne supportait pas ce trouble, il se sentait nauséeux et fiévreux à la fois, et l'hésitation, cette notion qui avait pourtant quitté son esprit des années plus tôt, avait refait son apparition.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir, souffla-t-elle, le regard vissé sur la vue depuis quelques instants alors qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

-Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est Lisbon, ma décision est prise.

Elle acquiesça, de plus en plus habile lorsqu'il s'agissait de cacher douleur et déception. Elle avait eu bien des jours pour s'entraîner. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui et remarqua son regard insistant, presque dérangeant par son intensité.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Définissez « comme ça ».

-Je ne sais pas, reconnut-elle, mais vous étiez… bizarre.

Ils s'examinèrent un moment, épaule contre épaule, puis Lisbon retourna à l'observation de la vue. Jane garda son attention rivée sur elle.

-Je sens encore le regard bizarre, l'informa-t-elle.

-Définissez « bizarre ».

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard amusé vers lui avant de reprendre son activité passionnante. Jane ne cilla pas, elle le sentait toujours mais elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce regard.

-On dirait que vous envisagez de faire quelque chose, reprit-elle.

-Définissez « quelque chose », plaisanta-t-il doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et plongea dans son regard, cherchant la faille dans ce nouveau jeu. Cependant elle ne trouva ni faille, ni jeu, dans le regard soudain grave de Jane.

-Quelque chose de stupide, souffla-t-elle finalement.

-Définissez « stupide », murmura-t-il plus bas.

Les mots ne lui parvinrent pas, ou du moins, elle les entendit plus qu'elle ne les comprit. Et elle n'eut pas l'occasion de définir quoi que ce soit sous son regard intense. Elle en fut bien sûr embarrassée, mais elle ne parvint pas à dévier son propre regard. Il se passait ce quelque chose de stupide et bizarre dans la tête de Jane, et elle aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir ce qui se jouait dans cet esprit pourtant si vif d'habitude.

Elle était tant absorbée par ses propres réflexions quant à l'interprétation du regard de Jane qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa douceur était teintée d'insécurité, d'hésitation, et sans savoir où elle en trouva la volonté, elle l'encouragea furtivement, le temps d'un retour chaste et bref. Il revint à elle cependant, et s'aventura sur sa lèvre supérieure, y déposant de légers baisers, comme s'il réapprenait les plus vieilles leçons du monde.

Elle sentit bientôt une main se poser dans son cou, et une autre réchauffer son dos alors qu'il continuait sa quête sur ses lèvres. Un sentiment plus fort que sa volonté la poussa à répondre à chaque contact, jusqu'à ce que finalement il lui prenne son souffle sans prévenir, comme s'il venait tout juste de se souvenir.

Elle avait presque sacrifié sa carrière pour lui, et les derniers mois en sa compagnie avaient montré à Jane au combien elle était prête à lui sacrifier sa vie. Et lui, pauvre idiot, il ne lui dirait jamais assez merci, et ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux pour dire au revoir, c'était briser son cœur pour en garder quelques morceaux, emporter un peu d'elle avec lui, triste égoïste qu'il était.

Il se sentit affreusement seul alors même qu'elle était serrée contre lui, alors même qu'il respirait contre ses lèvres abîmées, à bout de souffle. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir contaminée, d'avoir entachée tout ce qu'elle avait toujours représenté. Et ce qu'il avait fait était si mauvais, si injuste et si peu teinté de considération pour elle, qu'il le regretta immédiatement et s'arracha à son étreinte étrangement douce et rassurante.

Il parvint à aligner des excuses, elle lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il insista, elle aussi.

C'est en lui apprenant qu'elle était une erreur qu'il la sentit glisser irrémédiablement vers le chemin des regrets et de la douleur, un chemin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Et il sut que si lui ne se pardonnerait jamais, elle non plus ne le pardonnerait pas.

Il la raccompagna sans un mot jusque chez elle, oubliant la paperasse du lundi. Ils ne se saluèrent pas, entre l'embarras et le regret, le tout teinté d'un ressentiment profondément ancré.

A partir de cette nuit-là, le baiser hanta ses rêves.

Et il sut qu'il était perdu.

* * *

><p>J'ai hésité longuement à choisir cet extrait... Vous me direz si j'ai bien fait (ou pas, en fait). La suite sera en ligne soit mercredi soir, soit jeudi soir. (Ca dépendra du chapitre 8...)<p>

_"... Lisbon [...] le laissait entrevoir une toute autre histoire. Une histoire où il ne serait pas parti cinq ans plus tôt, [...] une histoire où il travaillerait encore au CBI, où il serait un invité d'office et non d'honneur aux soirées poker de l'équipe, une histoire où Alys aurait eu les mêmes yeux bleus mais un an de plus… Une histoire où il n'aurait pas eu peur, où il ne serait pas parti en réalisant qu'il tombait lentement mais sûrement amoureux de Teresa Lisbon."_

PS: s'il reste des fautes, j'en suis navrée, j'ai été prise d'une flemmingite aiguë sur ce coup-là...


	9. 7 Rechute

Hello !

_Désolée je suis un peu en retard, mais pour ma défense, j'ai énormément écrit depuis hier soir, j'en suis au dixième chapitre et étant donné que cette histoire devrait s'arrêter sur un 12ème chapitre, je suis plutôt fière de moi. (Ca arrive aux pires comme aux meilleurs, hein? ^^')_

_Je profite de cette note pour vous remercier mille fois, je sais, je me répète souvent, mais franchement, vous rendez le challenge tellement _grisant_... J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir faire toujours mieux, et vous remercier à la hauteur de ce que votre enthousiasme signifie pour moi. A défaut de cela, **MERCI** **!**_

Notamment à **ShaiArg, Nono2b, seirarah, paffi, MarshxMallow, Jade212000** et **Totorsg**.

**PleinSoleil** : Ah je suis ravie de lire cette review enthousiaste ! :) Cependant je me dois de te décevoir, comme Lisbon l'a dit à Jane, il n'est pas le père d'Alys, c'est bien Jeff... Je suis navrée. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! :)

**MadMouse**: Wow, ta review m'a vraiment surprise, j'étais plutôt persuadée que ce chapitre était blasant et en-dessous du reste mais tu m'annonces le contraire. C'est génial. :) Merci beaucoup, je te suis infiniment reconnaissante.

**janeandteresa**: Oh mais il est déjà revenu. :) Reste à voir s'il saura se rattraper auprès de Lisbon. Merci !

**Aliah**: Wow, pour une première review tu as mis le paquet. Je me suis sentie bien petite devant mon ordinateur (sans compter les joues rouges!^^). Et j'avoue que dans cette histoire, Jane n'a pas le beau rôle... Je suis ravie que ça ait pu te plaire malgré tout ! Merci merci (...) merci !

**Camille**: Oh je suis contente que cette histoire donne quelque chose de bien quand on la lit d'un coup. Je me demandais si ça se tenait suffisamment. :) Je suis enchantée, merci beaucoup !

**dawnie**: Eh bien prions pour que la suite soit à la hauteur ! :) Et je suis ouverte à toute lecture, après, j'avoue être très capricieuse sur mes choix de fictions mentalist, mais si tu te lances, pourquoi pas? :) Merci de la review!

**Enjoy**: Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste de quoi faire un peu de psychologie de comptoir. ^^ Je suis en tout cas vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et surtout, j'étais ravie de lire que j'ai réussi à rendre Jane presque détestable pour ce qu'il a fait. (c'était le but...) Désolée pour la détresse émotionnelle cependant ! lol Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews que tu m'offres. Mille mercis. :)

**FewTime**: Ah, la guerre contre Jane est ouverte... My bad ! :) Je suis navré pour ton coeur, promis, je me rattraperai sur une prochaine histoire (avec toutes les idées que j'ai, je devrais bien avoir de quoi... Enfin, si tu lis, ce qui n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire! lol) J'étais contente de lire que tu as noté le tournesol. J'adore cette fleur, je la trouve hautement symbolique. :) Et puis ta façon de voir leurs mains, c'était chouette! Oh et ton "c'est toi l'erreur" m'a fait exploser de rire, je suis vraiment navrée de ce que je te fais subir ! J'espère vous réconcilier bientôt, et en attendant, tu as toute ma gratitude !

**shana18**: Merci beaucoup, je suis enchantée de lire que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Rechute<span>

_« Pour réussir dans le monde, retenez bien ces trois maximes: voir, c'est savoir; vouloir, c'est pouvoir; oser, c'est avoir. »_

Alfred de Musset – _Barberine_

_._

Lorsque Jane ouvrit les yeux en pleine nuit, il constata que le plafond n'était pas celui de sa chambre habituelle. Il fit mine de se redresser et en fut empêché par un poids relativement léger mais bien installé sur son torse. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'il constata que Lisbon dormait avec lui, sur le canapé, blottie contre lui. Ils avaient dû s'endormir ici et bouger pendant la nuit jusqu'à trouver une position confortable –qui se trouvait également être une position embarrassante compte tenu des évènements.

Il n'osa d'abord pas bouger, mais un coup d'œil au cinq heures du matin indiqué par l'horloge numérique du lecteur DVD lui suggéra que Lisbon n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux et il doutait sincèrement qu'elle ait une réaction agréable. Il soupira silencieusement puis tenta de se dégager avec le plus de douceur possible.

Cependant l'endormie ne semblait pas renoncer au coussin qu'il était –il se doutait qu'en plus, n'étant pas couverte, il était ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une source de chaleur, elle s'agrippa donc férocement à sa veste en protestant dans un langage incompréhensible. Jane abandonna la lutte lorsqu'il la sentit se recroqueviller contre lui. Il attrapa la couverture sur le dossier du canapé pour la disposer tant bien que mal sur eux. Quitte à rester, autant ne pas tomber malade.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer le spectacle que lui offrait une Lisbon endormie. Il s'attendait à ressentir cette oppression habituelle au niveau du cœur, mais il n'en fut rien. Parce qu'à cet instant, il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été cinq ans plus tôt, et il s'était fait à l'idée. Après tout, il était revenu pour elle. Certes, il n'avait pas imaginé rester chez elle, il n'avait pas imaginé Alys, ni James, ni June et encore moins Jeff, mais il s'était adapté, et il avait une nouvelle place. Il avait retrouvé sa famille, et il l'avait agrandie. Il était conscient des fondations fragiles de cette nouvelle vie, il savait qu'il n'était qu'un invité dans cette maison, mais la présence de Lisbon contre lui laissait entrevoir une toute autre histoire.

Une histoire où il ne serait pas parti cinq ans plus tôt, une histoire où June serait complice de ses arnaques, une histoire où il travaillerait encore au CBI, où il serait un invité d'office et non d'honneur aux soirées poker de l'équipe, une histoire où Alys aurait eu les mêmes yeux bleus mais un an de plus… Une histoire où il n'aurait pas eu peur, où il ne serait pas parti en réalisant qu'il tombait lentement mais sûrement amoureux de Teresa Lisbon.

Il ferma les yeux, bloquant l'afflux d'images. C'était ce qui aurait pu être qui faisait mal désormais. Il se retrouvait à la case départ, mais avec de nouveaux regrets.

Il glissa une main légère dans le dos de Lisbon puis se tourna vers elle, dégageant des mèches de cheveux de son visage endormi. Il eut l'espace d'un instant l'illusion qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle ne lui avait pas échappé, et qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Il scruta son visage comme si elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde puis il embrassa son front.

Elle gémit dans son sommeil, gênée, mais ne se réveilla pas, se glissant juste un peu plus contre lui, comme pour chercher sa protection alors même qu'il était celui qui l'avait importunée.

Jane songea tristement que c'était l'histoire de leurs vies. Il l'importunait, la blessait, mais elle n'en avait jamais assez, elle le laissait toujours revenir –quand ce n'était pas elle qui allait le chercher. Il se demanda comment elle faisait pour supporter une telle relation. Bien des femmes l'auraient exclu de leurs vies au premier coup bas, mais pas sa Lisbon.

Il sourit enfin en l'enlaçant avec légèreté, soucieux de ne pas la gêner une fois de plus.

Elle avait un fichu caractère et une fierté mal placée, voilà pourquoi il pouvait toujours revenir. Parce qu'elle ne s'avouerait jamais vaincue par lui, plutôt mourir.

* * *

><p>Lisbon fut réveillée par son portable qui vibra dans sa poche de jean. Elle pesta contre cette brutalité alors même qu'elle dormait si confortablement. Elle se contorsionna pour attraper le fautif et adressa un regard noir à la fonction réveil de son téléphone qui la sommait de se lever.<p>

Ce fut lorsqu'elle rangea son téléphone qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était sur le canapé, et qu'elle n'y était pas seule. Elle fronça les sourcils jusqu'à se souvenir qu'elle s'était endormie devant la télé avec Jane. Elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux à ce dernier qui semblait encore dormir, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le réveil.

Elle ne sut comment réagir, encore et toujours partagée entre la pensée qu'elle avait cru enfouie (elle l'avait aimé), et l'idée qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement (elle l'avait haï).

Jane s'étira en ouvrant finalement les yeux et sembla perdu un moment, puis il lui adressa un léger sourire embarrassé. Elle oublia l'avoir haï pendant quelques secondes, et ne décrocha pas son regard du sien, toujours étendue contre lui. Elle ne répondit pas à son bonjour, plus par choc que par intention réelle. Elle aurait voulu bafouiller quelque chose pour se dépêtrer de cette situation, s'enfuir, mais sa fille la coiffa au poteau en faisant irruption dans la pièce de sa démarche mal assurée, encore ensommeillée.

-B'jou' maman, marmotta-t-elle en se dirigeant tout naturellement vers le canapé. B'jou' Jane.

Jane lui répondit dans un léger sourire alors que Lisbon se crispait légèrement, toujours immobile. Alys s'arrêta à côté du canapé puis entreprit de monter maladroitement sur le rebord. Jane la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et l'aida à se stabiliser sur son ventre. Alys en profita pour rebondir sur lui avec un sourire malicieux, arrachant un « humpf » surpris et douloureux à Jane.

-Doucement, intervint finalement Lisbon en évitant à Alys de basculer.

-Tu fais la sieste avec Jane maman ? s'enquit finalement la petite fille.

-On va dire ça comme ça, marmotta Lisbon, tendue.

-Moi aussi je fais la sieste avec lui des fois ! s'enthousiasma Alys. On aime bien fai'e la sieste, hein Jane !

-Oui Alys, confirma Jane distraitement, cherchant le regard de la brunette immobile.

-C'est quand on déjeune ? quémanda finalement la petite fille.

-Il est tôt Alys, tu es sûre de ne plus être fatiguée ? s'inquiéta Lisbon en passant une main douce dans les cheveux noirs de jais d'Alys.

-Non non non non non, nia-t-elle joyeusement. Je veux voi' Wayne et June !

-Ils ne viennent qu'en fin d'après-midi, lui rappela Lisbon.

Alys baissa la tête en faisant la moue, clairement déçue. Lisbon profita de cet instant pour décréter qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner. Alys acquiesça vivement et sauta une dernière fois sur le ventre de Jane –_humpf_– avant de trottiner jusqu'à la cuisine. Lisbon se tourna finalement vers Jane et vit qu'il lui offrait un sourire hésitant, comme s'il attendait sa confirmation. Elle lui adressa un sourire furtif, embarrassé, puis elle l'enjamba rapidement pour disparaître vers la cuisine.

Jane ne put que soupirer de soulagement.

* * *

><p>Jane ne croisa pas Lisbon avant qu'elle ne parte au travail, il supposa –à juste titre– qu'elle l'évitait. Mais il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il avait besoin de réfléchir à sa réaction, à leurs réactions. Et plus encore, il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait gardé son alliance autour de son cou.<p>

Il l'avait sentie lorsque Lisbon s'était pressée contre lui pendant la nuit, puis il l'avait aperçue ce matin-même, lorsqu'elle s'était redressée légèrement pour le dévisager. Il n'avait pas vu l'anneau depuis cinq ans, et pourtant, sa proximité était toujours aussi douloureuse. Désormais, il se sentait mieux sans, moins coupable… Mais savoir qu'il avait fait un serment à Lisbon sous la forme de la promesse éternelle faite à une autre femme était douloureux. C'était comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience de la gravité de ses actes, cinq ans trop tard. Il avait laissé Lisbon espérer.

Il était parti pour s'éloigner d'elle, pour tirer un trait sur elle, pour ne plus jamais être tenté de l'approcher… Et il avait osé la laisser espérer. Il avait toujours prévu de revenir la voir, tous les plans qu'il avait envisagés comprenaient cette étape auprès de Lisbon, mais il n'avait jamais prévu de rester ici. Il n'avait jamais prévu de rester pour l'aimer. L'idée lui était toujours apparue comme impossible, idiote même. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir, et ils étaient tous les deux bien assez surchargés en drames. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle raisonnait de cette façon elle aussi.

Certes, il savait qu'il l'avait blessée. Après tout, il avait semé le doute le premier, il avait laissé toutes ces rumeurs s'installer, il en avait même aidé certaines, dans l'espoir qu'enfin elle en aurait vent. L'idée avait atteint Lisbon, elle avait fini par entendre les rumeurs et se poser des questions. Il l'avait vue le regarder différemment parfois, il avait vu ses yeux se perdre dans le vague, ses joues se colorer quand il l'interrompait dans ses pensées ou la complimentait subtilement… Et il mentirait s'il n'avouait pas qu'il avait aimé ce jeu. Ça avait été ce qu'il avait eu de plus proche de la séduction en bien des années, et Lisbon était la partenaire de jeu idéale.

Puis le jeu avait cessé d'être jeu. Quelque part dans ce mélange de sentiments malmenés, elle avait touché quelques ficelles sans le faire exprès, et il avait été celui qui la regardait différemment… Il avait été celui qui l'avait embrassée. Il avait changé les règles, il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Il lui avait offert l'alliance en guise de promesse de son retour, un lot de consolation cruel.

Il ne méritait pas une seule seconde de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui depuis son retour.

* * *

><p>Rigsby sonda le parc avec anxiété, les sourcils froncés. Il tentait d'adopter une posture détachée avec ses mains dans les poches de sa veste mais le fait qu'il tournait régulièrement sur lui-même pour avoir une vue plus large des environs le trahissait.<p>

Il fut pris de l'horrible sensation qu'on s'était joué de lui, que sa confiance avait été trahie et que son cœur ne s'en remettrait jamais… Mais deux mains se glissèrent sur ses yeux.

Il soupira de soulagement en entendant le rire cristallin de June.

-Tu es en retard, bougonna-t-il lorsqu'elle se présenta face à lui, rayonnante.

-Je sais, mais le rédacteur en chef voulait revoir mon article en détail. Je t'aurai bien envoyé un sms, mais tu sais comment il est avec moi. Je suis toujours une criminelle et il cherche désespérément à me faire virer pour préserver l'image de son précieux journal.

-Tu n'es pas une criminelle, rétorqua Rigsby en se dirigeant vers le marchand de friandises qu'il avait repéré en arrivant dans le parc.

June sourit en glissant sa main dans le creux formé par le coude de Rigsby, s'enchaînant délicatement à lui.

-Tu oublies ce truc super sexy que je porte à la cheville, lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'il louchait sur le chariot à la recherche de son bonheur.

-J'ai confiance en toi, tu n'es plus une criminelle, insista Rigsby.

-Mais c'est chose différente de ne plus l'être. Je l'ai été.

-Et alors ? Cho a fait partie d'un gang, Jane était un arnaqueur.

-Tu comptes te servir de _Jane_ comme d'un exemple de vertu ?

Rigsby sembla considérer l'idée un instant puis grimaça.

-Non, retire-le des exemples.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, sourit June.

-Mais Cho reste valide, insista son compagnon en indiquant son choix au vendeur.

-Tu crois qu'on peut changer ? souffla-t-elle, soudain songeuse.

Rigsby paya son achat, puis glissa sa main libre sur la joue de sa jolie blonde, la fixant intensément.

-Je crois qu'on peut choisir, assura-t-il avant d'embrasser son front.

Elle lui sourit, enchantée par sa réponse, puis elle lui vola son muffin et partit avec en trottinant. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, puis partit en courant derrière elle.

June éclata de rire et accéléra, slalomant entre arbres et bancs, se retournant de temps à autre pour narguer son poursuivant.

Si Rigsby avait pu penser à autre chose qu'à cette course poursuite enfantine et drôle, il aurait songé à quel point June était l'image de la liberté. Même entravée par ce fichu bracelet, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle défiait l'autorité chaque jour, s'amusant à marcher un kilomètre jusqu'à déclencher son bracelet électronique. Elle le défiait lui, se jouait de lui. Elle aurait pu partir si elle l'avait vraiment voulu. Elle aurait pu disparaître. Elle aurait pu ne jamais aller en prison. Elle aurait pu ne jamais laisser Rigsby l'atteindre. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, glisser entre ses doigts comme de l'eau.

Et lorsque Rigsby l'attrapa finalement, ce fut parce qu'elle l'avait voulu.

…

-Wayne ? souffla June en troublant le silence qui les avait entourés jusqu'à présent.

-Hm ? fit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Etendu dans l'herbe, June couchée contre lui, il aurait pu rester dans ce parc des heures.

-Comment tu réagirais si ton père et moi on se rencontrait ?

Il se crispa immédiatement et ouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur le ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux.

-Je préfère ne pas imaginer, marmotta-t-il finalement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux qu'il reste loin de nous. Il ne fait pas partie de ma vie. Juste de mon passé.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit ce que tu lui reprochais… hésita June.

Il ne répondit pas, la mâchoire crispée, le visage fermé. June se redressa pour l'observer et son regard désolé lui fit perdre de sa résolution à clore le sujet.

-Il ne s'est jamais comporté comme mon père, lâcha-t-il.

-Je l'ai rencontré, avoua aussitôt June en détournant le regard.

-Tu as _quoi_ ? répéta-t-il, atterré.

-Il est venu à l'appartement il y a quelques jours. Il a dit qu'il avait été intrigué quand une femme a répondu au téléphone.

-Tu l'as laissé entrer ? gronda Rigsby en se redressant, la fusillant du regard.

-Non, il est resté sur le pallier.

-Il sait qui tu es ? enchaîna-t-il.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais la femme de ménage.

Rigsby la dévisagea avec scepticisme et elle haussa les épaules.

-J'ai réussi par le passé à faire croire à un homme que j'arnaquais que j'étais de la société qui lui avait fourni son coffre-fort et que j'effectuais un contrôle de routine. Me faire passer pour une femme de ménage est un jeu d'enfant.

-Vraiment ?

-J'étais en train de faire les poussières de l'appart quand il a sonné, le plumeau que j'avais à la main a joué en ma faveur.

-Reine de l'improvisation hein ? sourit doucement Rigsby en oubliant sa colère.

-Tu parles à la femme qui a volé un Degas sans complice et sans même déclencher une alarme.

-Je suppose que ledit Degas est toujours déclaré comme volé ? s'exaspéra Rigsby.

-Quel sens de la déduction Sherlock.

-Et il est où ce Degas ?

-Aucune idée… L'acheteur avait un fort accent français cependant, admit-elle.

-Tu me rendras fou, déplora-t-il en secouant la tête.

Elle rit et se rallongea dans l'herbe à côté de lui. Il la regarda un moment et sentit son portefeuille le brûler. Ça semblait si facile de glisser sa main dedans et d'en sortir la bague qui changerait leur quotidien…

-Je peux vivre sans en savoir plus sur ton père, si c'est ce que tu veux, reprit June, à nouveau sérieuse.

-Et tu peux vivre sans le grand frisson de l'arnaque ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais depuis plusieurs années ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Quand les gens te demandent ce que tu fais dans la vie, tu ne réponds jamais journaliste.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je réponds quand ils me demandent qui je suis pour toi ?

-Que tu es la femme de ménage, se moqua-t-il.

-Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Rigsby rit et se recoucha à côté d'elle, collant contre front contre sa tempe en fermant les yeux.

-Tu réponds que tu es toute à moi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

-Exactement, sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui, faisant se toucher leurs nez.

Ils s'observèrent longuement, oublieux du monde autour.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est que temporaire, avoua Rigsby. Comme si tu préparais ta fuite dans mon dos. Comme si je n'arrivais pas à te retenir toute entière…

Elle le fit taire d'un doigt léger sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis là pour rester. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'avais pas encore quitté ma chambre d'hôtel alors même que toutes mes valises étaient dans ma voiture le jour où tu m'as arrêtée ?

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle rit, embrassant furtivement ses lèvres.

-Je t'attendais idiot, souffla-t-elle affectueusement. J'ai adoré la vie d'arnaqueuse, j'ai aimé cette vie de frissons et de luxe, crois-moi. Mais c'est une vie de solitaire. Je ne renoncerai à ta présence pour rien au monde.

-Pas même pour un Degas ? chuchota-t-il, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Pas même pour tous les Da Vinci du monde, sourit-elle.

-Et pour ta liberté ?

-Je la retrouverai bientôt, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et tu partiras ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, puis elle comprit qu'il avait voulu poser cette question depuis une éternité et que la réponse lui faisait peur. Elle glissa une main délicate sur sa joue puis souffla :

-Pas si tu me retiens.

Rigsby fut tenté de sortir son portefeuille à cet instant précis, mais June se redressa.

-On doit y aller, Teresa doit être rentrée maintenant.

Il acquiesça, encore un peu sous le choc, et renonça au portefeuille. Bientôt, se promit-il une fois encore avant de se lever pour rejoindre June et glisser sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

><p>Jane avait observé Lisbon l'éviter depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Il avait tenté d'engager la conversation sur différentes inepties mais elle avait répondu évasivement à chaque fois avant de trouver mieux à faire. Il s'était donc fait une raison et se contentait de la regarder aller et venir dans la maison, Alys sur ses talons.<p>

La petite fille tentait vainement de lui raconter sa journée avec Jane mais elle sentait que sa mère était distraite, si bien que du haut de ses trois ans, elle se fâcha tout rouge, les poings sur les hanches, une moue boudeuse sur sa frimousse. Lisbon la congédia dans sa chambre pour caprice, et, croisant le regard de Jane, s'en voulut immédiatement et monta les escaliers pour chercher le pardon d'Alys.

Jane soupira et se redressa du canapé où il était couché. S'il avait su que Lisbon serait tellement sur les nerfs, il aurait insisté durant la nuit et l'aurait laissée dormir seule sur le canapé. Il avait franchi une ligne invisible, il le sentait, une ligne que Lisbon avait mise entre eux. Et maintenant qu'il avait franchi cette ligne, elle avait érigé un mur. Elle se protégeait de lui comme d'une maladie contagieuse. Comme s'il pouvait la faire rechuter.

L'idée le laissait incertain. Voulait-il vraiment prendre le risque de jouer avec le feu en sachant qu'il devrait sûrement repartir ? Et puis, il avait toujours un mystère à résoudre. Lisbon avait été très secrète à ce sujet, et même James s'était montré évasif.

Personne n'avait souhaité lui parler de Jeff Valens, l'agent d'Interpol. A part répéter qu'il avait un travail dangereux et qu'il n'avait droit à aucun contact avec sa famille lorsqu'il était « en mission », personne ne lui avait dit qui il était, d'où il venait, ni même l'importance qu'il avait dans la vie de Lisbon. Après tout, elle vivait avec lui et elle avait porté sa fille, leur fille. Pourquoi en faire un mystère ?

Jane fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnette et il entendit aussitôt du bruit à l'étage. Lisbon descendit avec Alys dans ses bras, apparemment toutes deux réconciliées, et dès lors que les pieds d'Alys touchèrent le sol, elle courut à la porte d'entrée.

-June ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans les jambes de la blonde sur le pas de la porte.

June éclata de rire et se baissa pour enlacer la petite fille longuement pendant que Rigsby saluait Lisbon et Jane dans un léger sourire.

-Et moi Alys, tu ne m'aimes plus ? taquina-t-il finalement l'enfant.

L'intéressée releva immédiatement la tête puis, voyant son sourire, elle quitta les bras de June pour tendre les mains vers Rigsby. Ce dernier l'attrapa pour la faire décoller du sol, et elle éclata de rire avant de s'accrocher à son cou.

-Je t'aime toujou' plus que le monde entier de toute la te'e entiè'e ! jura-t-elle en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

-Je préfère ça, lui sourit Rigsby avant de suivre les autres à l'intérieur.

Lisbon offrit thé et café puis prit soin de s'installer à l'opposé de Jane sous le regard inquisiteur de June. Jane regarda la jeune femme avec insistance et elle finit par lui adresser un léger sourire, le regard perçant, avant d'engager la conversation sur le CBI.

Jane écouta très peu, concentré sur le comportement de June. Elle était intelligente, il devait le reconnaître, mais elle était également horripilante. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le surveillait, prête à l'anéantir s'il faisait un faux pas. Et elle loupait peu d'occasion de lui rappeler qu'il avait été absent pendant cinq ans.

Oh bien sûr, c'était toujours subtil, et ni Lisbon ni Rigsby –ce dernier étant bien trop occupé à jouer à la pâte à modeler avec Alys– ne remarquèrent cette confrontation muette.

Jane finit par se lasser de ce divertissement mesquin et proposa à Rigsby d'aller prendre l'air avec Alys. June lui adressa un regard moqueur, et il eut l'impression d'avoir perdu à ce jeu silencieux. Il avait baissé sa garde le premier.

-Alors, tu en es où avec ta demande ? lança Jane lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, dans le coin d'herbe devant la maison.

-J'étais à deux doigts de la faire aujourd'hui, répondit Rigsby en surveillant Alys qui courait dans l'herbe avec enthousiasme.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

-Mauvais timing, j'ai loupé le moment opportun, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu penses qu'elle dira oui ?

-Elle serait idiote de refuser, la bague est bien plus jolie que le bracelet qu'elle porte à la cheville.

Rigsby faillit se dévisser le cou en se tournant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? glapit-il, inquiet.

-Alys ne t'éloigne pas, l'interrompit Jane en direction de la fillette qui tournoyait plus loin.

-Tu crois qu'elle verra la bague comme un moyen de l'emprisonner ? C'est une mauvaise idée, c'est ça ?

-Doucement, sourit Jane. Tout ira bien.

-T'es sûr ? déplora Rigsby, découragé.

-M'est avis qu'elle compte rester, bague ou non. Autant lui donner la bague, les femmes aiment les bagues de fiançailles. Ça flatte leur ego.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu tuais le romantisme ? s'exaspéra son ami.

-Une ou deux fois, reconnut Jane, un sourire en coin. Mais je suis sérieux, la bague lui plaira.

Rigsby soupira, peu persuadé. Il préféra changer de sujet et Jane le suivit volontiers, plus à l'aise lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de parler de Lisbon ou de la troublante June.

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit June à l'instant même où elle se retrouva seule avec Lisbon.<p>

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? rétorqua Lisbon, surprise.

-Tu évites Jane, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Rien.

-_Rien_ ? releva June, sceptique.

Lisbon parut coupable un instant mais reprit contenance en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Tu veux une définition de tout ce que tu as enduré ces dernières années à cause de Jane ou bien tu redéfinis ton _rien_ ? réattaqua June.

Lisbon lui envoya un regard noir, reposant la tasse dans un geste exagérément brusque.

-Je me suis endormie sur le canapé, marmotta-t-elle.

-Et ?

-Et Jane s'est endormi sur ce même canapé.

-Oh.

-Quoi _oh_ ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'exaspéra la brunette.

-Tu voudrais entendre quoi ? Que tu vas briser le cœur de Jeff s'il l'apprend ? Que je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas guéri de Wonder boy ? Ça ne servirait à rien de te dire que je te l'avais dit, tu sais déjà que je te l'avais dit.

Lisbon haussa les épaules, soupirant.

-Tu veux qu'il parte ? s'enquit June, soudain incertaine.

-Non, soupira Lisbon. J'aimerai qu'il reste. Et ça empire de jour en jour.

-Cet homme est une plaie, déplora June. Incurable qui plus est. Il ne te rend même pas heureuse, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à la fin ?

-Tu ne le connais pas, argua Lisbon. Et tu te trompes sur lui.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna June, à moitié sarcastique.

-Je me sens mieux depuis qu'il est là, et ce n'est pas d'avoir dormi sur le canapé avec lui qui me dérange, c'est le fait d'avoir apprécié.

-Houston, nous avons un problème…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise June ? s'agaça Lisbon. Je déteste cette situation autant que toi, et si je pouvais faire un trait sur lui aussi facilement que tu sembles le penser, je n'hésiterai pas.

-Tu oublies un détail dans ton idylle ma chère, lui rappela June, Jeff rentrera un jour.

Lisbon ferma les yeux brièvement puis se redressa comme pour se reprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? insista June. Que tu le largues parce que ton prince charmant est de retour en ville ?

-Non, reconnut Lisbon. Je ne ferai pas ça à Jeff.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait plus de chance de revenir que Jane. N'oublions pas qu'il ne compte pas rester, ton Wonder boy.

Lisbon lui adressa un regard noir.

-Désolée, soupira June, quittant son masque d'ironie. J'ai peur que tu te fasses du mal Teresa. Je me fiche de ta décision concernant Jane et Jeff, tout ce que je veux c'est éviter des dégâts et m'assurer que tu gardes les pieds sur terre.

-C'est parce que je les garde sur terre que j'en suis là, marmotta Lisbon, agacée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle prenne ce ton maternel et le dirige vers elle.

-Et pour Jeff ?

-Son retour m'aidera à y voir plus clair, admit Lisbon.

June sourit doucement et se resservit une tasse de thé.

-C'est vrai que Jeff a le chic pour résoudre les problèmes, s'amusa-t-elle. Au moins, il ramènera un peu de joie avec lui.

-Jane ne m'a pas non plus envoyée en dépression, signala Lisbon en roulant des yeux.

Elle croisa le regard de June et eut une grimace amusée.

-Bon d'accord, pas cette fois, rectifia-t-elle.

-Jeff rentre quand ?

-D'ici une semaine.

-Je prévois donc quelques éclaircis à l'horizon dans la maison Lisbon, plaisanta June.

-N'oublie pas d'y ajouter les rires, lui sourit Lisbon. Il a toujours su nous faire rire.

-Et il le fera toujours, lui promit June, comme pour la rassurer.

Lisbon ne put qu'acquiescer, songeuse mais souriante désormais.

* * *

><p>Ca sonne un peu cliffhanger, non ? Je suis navrée ! Je posterai un nouveau chapitre lundi ou mardi, d'ici là je vous laisse un extrait et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. =)<p>

_"- (...) Pourquoi restez-vous alors qu'il n'y a aucun espoir ? lui demanda June._

_-Où irai-je ?_

_-Vous avez fait le tour du monde._

_-Et je ne me suis jamais senti chez moi, rétorqua Jane._

_-Vous vous sentez chez vous ici ?_

_-Je suis chez moi partout où est Lisbon..."_


	10. 8 La Nuit et Le Jour

Bonjour !

Bon je suis vraiment navrée de ce retard mais j'ai été méchamment malade et je suis en plein milieu de mes partiels de mi-semestre. J'ai donc vraiment peu de temps... Je promets de répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent avec celles (s'il y en a... ^^') de celui-ci.

Toutes mes excuses et merci à vous, chères revieweuses: **seirarah, Jade212000, AliahMPS, MadMouse, Totorsg, Camille, janeandteresa, dawnie, Enjoy **(et Mary Poppins!)**, paffi, MarshxMallow **et** FewTime.** =]

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : La nuit et le jour :<span>

_« J'aurais aimé t'aimer comme on aime le soleil, te dire que le monde est beau, et que c'est beau d'aimer. J'aurais aimé t'écrire le plus beau des poèmes et construire un empire juste pour ton sourire, devenir le soleil pour sécher tes sanglots et faire battre le ciel, pour un futur plus beau. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois, je n'y peux rien, ce monde n'est pas pour moi, ce monde n'est pas le mien. »_

Damien Saez – _Je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe_

.

Au plus grand agacement de Jane, June revint le lendemain, et le surlendemain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse savoir qu'elle comptait revenir chaque jour jusqu'au retour de Jeff. Jane mit un certain temps à comprendre ses motivations. Il pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'elle était sincèrement attachée à Lisbon et Alys, mais il ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter auprès d'elle. Dire que leurs rapports étaient conflictuels aurait été quelque peu erroné. Après tout, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien lorsque June se retenait de lui rappeler à chaque minute le mal qu'il avait fait en partant.

Elle était pire que Lisbon et son apparente froideur cependant. Lisbon ne lui reprochait rien et taisait tout sujet pouvant mener à une pente glissante, June lui reprochait tout et mettait les pieds dans le plat à chaque occasion. Etrangement, il s'était surpris à penser qu'il aurait préféré l'inverse. Il aurait au moins pu régler ses problèmes avec Lisbon. C'était exclu maintenant que June avait élu comme second domicile la maison Lisbon.

L'idée qu'elle le surveillait ne lui vint qu'au bout du quatrième jour, alors qu'il aidait Lisbon à cuisiner, une habitude récente qu'ils avaient prise, une sorte de trêve en fin de journée. C'étaient les seuls moments où il parvenait à faire rire Lisbon, et à retrouver un peu de cette complicité qui lui manquait tellement. Il avait l'impression de n'être jamais parti lorsqu'ils s'engageaient dans des joutes verbales sans autre fin qu'un franc éclat de rire ou un regard noir de Lisbon.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de June dans le couloir tout de suite, mais alors qu'il aidait Lisbon à cuire décemment des œufs au plat, il croisa le regard inquisiteur de la blonde. Il s'éloigna immédiatement de Lisbon, comme brûlé.

-Vous vous êtes fait mal ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Lisbon en se tournant vers lui et en sondant ses mains à la recherche d'une brûlure.

-Non, non ça va, la rassura-t-il dans un sourire désolé. Vous m'excusez une minute ?

Lisbon acquiesça dans un léger sourire compréhensif puis retourna aux œufs, laissant Jane quitter la cuisine. Elle ne le vit pas empoigner June pour l'emmener à sa suite à l'extérieur.

A la lueur des lampadaires, Jane laissa sa colère apparaître sur ses traits. Il avait compris au moins une chose sur June : elle lisait parfaitement à travers son masque.

S'il avait été d'une nature violente, il l'aurait sans doute bousculée, ou insultée tant sa rage était grande. Ne pouvait-elle pas lui laisser une seconde de répit ? Elle venait d'entacher le seul moment de la journée où il retrouvait Lisbon, pour lui seul.

-Comment voulez-vous que je me rachète si vous me suivez comme mon ombre ? gronda-t-il.

-Vous croyez que _cuisiner_ va régler le problème ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Mais bon sang qu'attendez-vous de moi à la fin ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

-J'en déduis que vous pouvez perdre votre sang froid en fin de compte.

Jane la fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas, il ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de triompher de ses coups bas. Il avait une fierté.

-Que faîtes-vous ici June ? se reprit-il. Qu'attendez-vous ?

-Je vous retourne ces questions, rétorqua-t-elle en le toisant. Que faîtes-vous ici et qu'attendez-vous d'elles ?

-J'ai posé la question le premier.

-Je m'assure que vous ne faites rien qui pourrait nuire au fragile équilibre de mes amies, avoua-t-elle sans ciller.

Jane eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas flancher une seconde. Il s'était douté qu'elle le surveillait, mais de là à se poser comme un mur entre lui et Lisbon… cette femme avait un culot incroyable.

-J'attends ma réponse monsieur Jane, lui sourit-elle. C'est à vous de me dire ce que vous faîtes ici.

-Cette vie me manquait, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle eut un léger rire incrédule puis haussa un sourcil, ironique.

-Coupez le passage que vous donnez aux autres, je veux vos _vraies_ raisons.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons.

-Comme si vous étiez capable de rester, s'exaspéra June. Je sais pertinemment que vous vous considérez toujours comme de passage. Vous avez sorti certains de vos costumes pour les mettre dans l'armoire de la chambre d'ami, mais votre valise est toujours à moitié remplie. Vous êtes prêt à partir à tout moment. Ce que j'ignore c'est quel était le plan de départ et pourquoi vous êtes toujours là puisque c'est de toute évidence un échec ?

-Vous êtes si intelligente, à vous de deviner, rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

June sourit et s'appuya contre le mur de la maison.

-J'avoue, au début, j'ai pensé que vous étiez revenu parce que vous l'aimiez sincèrement. Mon côté romantique sans doute, ou alors le fait que je ne vous avais pas encore vu en action… J'hésite encore.

-C'est votre théorie ? se moqua ouvertement Jane.

-Ma théorie de départ, lui rappela June.

-Oh, et maintenant ?

-Maintenant –et j'en suis la première étonnée– je suis toujours intimement persuadée que vous l'aimez. Mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de rester loin d'elle pendant cinq ans après lui avoir brisé le cœur, il est donc évident que vous êtes revenu avec une idée en tête autre que de mettre un genou à terre.

Jane eut un rire ironique et moqueur, lui montrant qu'elle n'avait pas fait mouche.

-Vous reconnaîtrez ici que ma première théorie n'était pas si fausse, l'interrompit June. Vous n'avez toujours pas nié l'aimer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le mot soit le bon, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Eh bien réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de la regarder comme vous le faites dès que vous pensez que personne ne vous voit.

-Admettons que je l'aime, et après ? reprit-il. Je n'aurai aucune raison de rester ici si c'était le cas. Elle a une fille et ce Jeff dont personne n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Je me pose la même question figurez-vous. Pourquoi restez-vous alors qu'il n'y a aucun espoir ?

-Où irai-je ?

-Vous avez fait le tour du monde.

-Et je ne me suis jamais senti chez moi, rétorqua-t-il.

-Vous vous sentez chez vous ici ?

-Je suis chez moi partout où est Lisbon, déclara-t-il sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage de nouveau parfaitement impassible.

-Oh.

Jane la dévisagea, surpris par le changement de posture de la blonde.

-Quoi _oh_ ?

-Je bluffais, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'étais pas encore persuadée que vous l'aimiez à cent pour cent. Maintenant, _ça_, ça persuaderait même Rigsby, et pourtant Dieu sait ce qu'il est aveugle avec ces choses-là.

Jane parut encore plus exaspéré. Il fut cependant étonné de voir un sourire moins hostile se dessiner sur les lèvres de June.

-Je ne serai pas là demain, annonça-t-elle, profitez-en pour avoir une discussion avec Lisbon.

-Vous a-t-on jamais dit de moi que les ordres ne sont pas mon fort ? ironisa-t-il.

-Elle en a besoin, insista June, soudain moins rieuse. Votre départ lui a fait plus de mal qu'elle ne vous le dira jamais. Elle vous a haï, vous savez ? Et même si elle veut désespérément tirer un trait sur tout ça, elle ne sera en paix avec elle-même que lorsqu'elle aura évacué la colère qu'elle a intériorisée.

-Vous me suggérez de me faire incendier par Lisbon pour son bien ?

-Quand bien même elle parviendrait à hausser le ton, elle ne vous hurlerait pas le quart de ce que vous mériteriez pour l'avoir abandonnée si lâchement.

Jane se tut, incapable de répliquer. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre en question lors des reproches de June, c'était sa lâcheté. Il avait joué avec Lisbon comme avec une marionnette, puis il l'avait abandonnée, en faisant pour quelques temps une poupée désarticulée. La douleur du souvenir ne passait pas, et il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Ne faîtes rien d'idiot Jane, soupira finalement June. La carapace de Lisbon est faite de verre fin, une fissure pourrait la faire replonger. Et nous savons tous deux qu'elle mérite mieux.

Jane serra la mâchoire pour ne pas répondre, mais son regard dur parlait pour lui. June lui offrit un sourire désolé, presque compatissant.

-Croyez-moi, si je vous avais détesté vraiment, vous seriez déjà dans un avion loin d'ici, plaisanta-t-elle doucement. Je veux juste éviter qu'il lui arrive du mal, elle est trop précieuse.

-Parce que vous croyez que mon souhait est de lui faire du mal ? s'impatienta-t-il.

-Vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher de souffrir, et vous devrez bien vous l'avouer un jour.

Jane soupira, abandonnant une bataille perdue d'avance. June avait raison dans le fond, et ses rêves de paix étaient stupides.

Il n'eut pas le courage de croiser le regard plein de bons sentiments de la blonde, alors il tourna les talons et retourna dans la cuisine.

Lisbon l'accueillit avec un sourire lumineux et l'invita à reprendre la préparation avec elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, et il se demanda comment un jour il avait pu oser le lui arracher.

* * *

><p>Alys passa la matinée à dessiner à la maison sous la surveillance de Jane. Elle lui demandait régulièrement son avis, arguant que tout devait être parfait pour le retour de son père. Elle parvint à rendre cette idée moins étrangère pour Jane, moins redoutable aussi. Le monde d'Alys semblait tourner autour du retour de cet être aimé depuis le début de la semaine, et rien ne la rendait plus rayonnante. Elle n'avait que le mot « papa » à la bouche et son impatience grandissante la rendait parfois capricieuse. Papa Soleil rentre bientôt, avait-elle répété à Jane le matin même, et il allait ramener la joie du monde entier avec lui. Tout allait briller. C'était assez pour remplir chaque aspect de son quotidien, pour être son premier mot le matin et le dernier le soir.<p>

Jane faisait confiance à l'intuition enfantine d'Alys, elle écartait toute idée que Jeff ne soit pas quelqu'un de bien. Les choses étaient moins douloureuses sous cet angle. Quelqu'un de bien, ça changeait la donne, la rendait moins sombre, plus facile à accepter. Oh bien sûr, il se serait damné pour retarder le retour du père prodigue et garder l'illusion d'être chez lui un peu plus longtemps, mais il pouvait faire face à la réalité si ça rendait Alys si heureuse.

-Mon papa, quand il sou'it, il a le sou'i'e du soleil ! s'enthousiasma Alys après lui avoir montré une énième dessin. Et toi, quand tu sou'is, tu as des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Il est le jour, je suis la nuit, plaisanta doucement Jane en lui rendant le dessin abstrait où seules les lettres « TEA » se détachaient.

Alys se tordit la bouche, un peu embêtée par cette définition. Elle se désintéressa un moment de ses crayons et des dessins entassés autour d'elle.

-La nuit, ça fait un peu peu', avoua-t-elle finalement. Mais toi, tu fais pas peu'. Tu as juste la lumiè'e des étoiles dedans les yeux. Mais t'as pas le noi' qui fait peu'.

Jane ne sut quoi répondre, pris de court. Comment Alys, habituellement si lucide sur le monde l'entourant, pouvait-elle ignorer la part d'ombre en lui ? Voulait-elle lui faire comprendre que pour elle, ça n'avait rien de menaçant ? Son dictionnaire des enfants de trois ans était un peu rouillé et le trouble n'arrangeait rien.

-Maman elle 'ent'e bientôt ? s'enquit finalement Alys en retournant à ses dessins.

-Elle ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Jane sans vraiment y penser, les yeux toujours dans le vide.

Alys lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour le remercier de cette information réjouissante puis décréta qu'il était temps de faire un dessin pour sa maman.

Jane était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Lisbon revint du CBI un quart d'heure plus tard. Il fut cependant ramené sur terre brutalement par la lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux de la brunette. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le bureau puis embrassa Alys qui se jeta dans ses jambes. Jane ne la quitta pas des yeux, et la vit éviter soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa fille, lui demandant sans vraiment entendre la réponse si tout s'était bien passé.

Lorsque Lisbon tenta de retirer sa montre –un geste vain pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'insignifiant– Jane constata que ses mains tremblaient. Il la vit commencer à s'agacer parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la montre et il sentit l'explosion venir.

Il fut debout en moins de deux et lui indiqua l'étage en posant une main dans son dos. Elle choisit d'entrer dans sa chambre, porte la plus proche. Les rideaux étaient toujours à moitié tirés, laissant la pénombre dominer la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Jane aussitôt la porte fermée et Alys hors de portée de voix.

-J'ai reçu un appel du supérieur de Jeff, avoua-t-elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol.

-Que voulait-il ? parvint-il à demander calmement.

-Jeff a été pris dans une fusillade hier, lâcha-t-elle en levant ses yeux embués vers lui. Soit disant rien de méchant, mais il est à l'hôpital dans je ne sais quel pays et personne ne peut me dire dans quel état il est réellement.

Jane sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Lisbon contenir sa colère et sa frustration de son mieux, refusant de laisser les larmes gagner.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Il peut y avoir plus de peur que de mal.

-Et si c'était grave ? Si cette fois il ne revenait pas ? Je suis fatiguée d'attendre des hommes qui ne rentrent pas Jane, je suis fatiguée de m'inquiéter pour eux à chaque minute de chaque heure, je suis fatiguée de jouer la gentille et de sauver les apparences pour Alys.

Les mots furent plus douloureux à entendre qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il aurait pourtant juré que Lisbon n'abandonnerait pas, et pourtant elle était là, à le supplier muettement de la laisser lâcher prise.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, se reprit-il. Vous serez bientôt rassurée par un coup de téléphone.

-Toujours le téléphone, ironisa-t-elle tristement. Je crois qu'en fait, Jeff vous ressemble trop.

Il se figea. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter la comparaison avec ce Jeff deux fois dans la journée.

-Je passe ma vie à attendre que le téléphone sonne pour me donner de ses nouvelles, tout comme j'ai passé ces cinq dernières années à attendre que votre nom s'affiche sur l'écran de mon portable. Je dois avoir un très mauvais karma… ou alors un goût prononcé pour le masochisme.

-Lisbon… l'interrompit-il sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

-Vous savez ce que ça fait de retenir son souffle en permanence Jane ? insista-t-elle. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait, les premiers mois qui ont suivi votre départ. Je me disais parfois que le manque d'oxygène me tuerait, mais même mon hygiène de vie déplorable n'a pas daigné m'accorder cette faveur.

Jane fit mine de l'interrompre encore mais elle leva une main entre eux pour le faire taire.

-J'ai été suspendue pendant deux semaines à cause de vous, vous le saviez ?

Il fit signe que non, écrasé par le grain de folie au fond des yeux d'une Lisbon qui lâchait dangereusement prise avec toute rationalité.

-Mes supérieurs ont trouvé que je prenais trop de risques inutiles et que je me mettais anormalement souvent en danger. Ils m'ont forcée à me « reposer » puis ils m'ont fait passer un temps fou dans le cabinet d'un psy avant d'accepter de me rendre mon arme.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard, incapable de croiser ses yeux inondés de colère.

-Pas autant que moi Jane, rétorqua-t-elle dans un calme glaciale. Vous avez passé un sacré temps à jouer avec mes nerfs avant de partir. Vous avez fait circuler des rumeurs idiotes, m'avez invité à dîner plus de fois qu'il n'était nécessaire pour rester correct entre amis, vous avez fait des remarques déplacées, vous avez eu des _regards_ déplacés, vous avez tout fait pour que je devienne dépendante de votre présence. Vous étiez la seule personne avec qui je passais mes week-ends et autre temps libre, la seule personne en qui j'avais foi, la seule personne à qui je me suis confiée réellement, et la seule personne que j'ai aimée.

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour bloquer l'afflux douloureux. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le dise pas, il aurait préféré que ça reste tacite entre eux, que ça reste un regret silencieux.

-Au moins, vous avez la décence de ne pas faire semblant, ironisa-t-elle.

-Ça ne servirait à rien, avoua-t-il toujours sans pouvoir croiser son regard.

-Vous reconnaissez donc que vous avez été lâche ?

Il ne répondit pas, la mâchoire serrée.

-Vous n'avez rien assumé, et vous avez privilégié la peur.

-Ce n'était pas si simple, articula-t-il difficilement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ? s'agaça-t-elle. Vous m'aimiez non ? Qu'est-ce que ça avait de compliqué ?

-Je vous aurai blessée.

-Oh, parce que vous ne m'avez pas _blessée_ en partant comme un voleur ?

-Je n'étais pas capable de vous aimer comme il l'aurait fallu Lisbon, je n'étais pas capable de l'assumer. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu que je fasse ? Que je reste en brisant toutes vos attentes ?

-Alors c'est juste une histoire d'ego, c'est ça ? Vous êtes parti parce que vous aviez peur de ne pas être aussi bien que je m'y attendais ? Mais bon sang Jane, je vous ai sorti de prison alors que vous aviez tué de sang-froid John LeRouge, le meurtrier de votre famille, comment pouvez-vous penser une seconde que mes attentes étaient trop élevées ? Je ne vous demandais rien si ce n'était de rester !

-Je devais faire face à une nouvelle partie de ma vie, j'étais perdu Lisbon. La veille encore je vivais pour l'amour et le souvenir de ma femme et de mon enfant, et il aurait fallu que du jour au lendemain je les oublie parce que vous me rendiez de plus en plus dingue de jour en jour ? Vous croyez que c'était si facile ?

-Vous croyez que je vous aurai demandé de les oublier ? Vous me connaissez si mal que ça ?

-Je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez de moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire…

-Il fallait y penser avant de m'embrasser ! hurla-t-elle soudain. Il fallait y penser avant de m'écraser le cœur pour votre égoïsme à la noix ! Il fallait y penser avant de partir !

-Je n'aurai jamais trouvé la paix si je n'étais pas parti. Tout était trop confus ici.

-Parce que vous avez trouvé la _paix_ maintenant ? ironisa-t-elle. Vous vous débattez dans votre sommeil une nuit sur deux Jane, les murs sont plus fins que vous ne le pensez !

Jane plongea son regard brisé dans le miroir ravagé des siens. Il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver les bons mots pour s'excuser, lui dire qu'il ne regrettait plus de l'avoir embrassée, qu'il regrettait seulement de n'être pas resté… Mais il savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de rester à l'époque. Il aurait anéanti tout amour de la part de Lisbon s'il était resté, il l'aurait détruit jour après jour, à force de se répéter que ce n'était pas mérité.

-Je n'en étais pas capable Lisbon. Je n'aurais pas été à la hauteur.

-Vous n'avez même pas essayé !

-Ça aurait été prendre le risque de vous perdre ! s'emporta-t-il à son tour, écartelé entre passé et présent.

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui vous ne m'avez pas perdue peut-être ? souffla-t-elle soudain, le ton douloureux.

La souffrance lui vola quelques respirations, et, pris de l'impulsion aussi désespérée qu'idiote de lui prouver au combien elle avait tort, il l'embrassa.

Lisbon lui donna un coup dans le ventre, le forçant à se détacher d'elle, il encaissa sans rien dire. Il croisa alors son regard effarouché, presque haineux, et ne le supporta pas. Il l'emprisonna de ses bras, et la laissa le marteler de ses poings sans rien dire. Elle lui hurla de la lâcher, qu'elle le haïssait, il ne cilla pas.

Les premiers coups furent douloureux malgré la relative pression qu'il exerçait sur elle pour limiter ses mouvements. Mais les coups s'affaiblirent en même temps que les cris. Elle s'essouffla, et se tut. Bientôt, elle ne bougea plus, le front écrasé contre son torse, les mains agrippées à sa veste comme pour la déchirer, ses yeux déversant une rivière de larmes silencieuse. Il relâcha un peu son étreinte, elle ne bougea pas.

-Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai emmenée avec moi sur le toit, ce jour-là ? murmura-t-il dans le silence pesant de la chambre obscure.

Elle fit signe que non, incapable de parler. Il dessina de légers cercles apaisants dans son dos avant d'embrasser doucement sa tempe.

-Je voulais vous demander de venir avec moi.

Il la sentit se tendre légèrement mais continua :

-Le courage m'a manqué. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de vous arracher à votre vie après tout ce que vous aviez déjà fait pour moi… Et j'avais tellement peur de ne pas savoir vous offrir tout ce que vous méritiez tellement.

-Tu crois que la vie que j'ai eue est meilleure ? souffla-t-elle contre son torse.

Il ne releva pas le tutoiement, mais il l'adopta avec un peu de joie teintée de douleur.

-Tu as eu Alys. Elle vaut tous les voyages que j'aurai pu t'offrir, et bien plus encore.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, il n'avait que trop raison.

-J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit aussi ma fille, avoua-t-il.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sans bouger. Parfois, moi aussi j'aurai aimé.

-Jeff est quelqu'un de bien, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il.

-L'homme le plus intègre que je connaisse, reconnut-elle. Et il a intérêt à ce que son séjour à l'hôpital soit de courte durée, sinon je me charge de jouer les infirmières et il regrettera amèrement d'avoir joué les héros une fois de plus.

Jane sourit et ne résista pas à la tentation d'embrasser le front de Lisbon. Il la sentit poser ses mains dans son dos, pour enfin lui rendre l'étreinte.

-Alys doit être inquiète, souffla-t-il à regret.

-Non, elle serait déjà venue si elle l'avait été, répondit-elle.

-Tout ira bien pour Jeff, se sentit-il obligé de répéter.

Elle acquiesça, pas vraiment rassurée, mais reconnaissante envers l'effort.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur la vie que tu menais ? demanda-t-il finalement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as gardé tout ça pour toi ?

-Il fallait que tu t'en sortes, j'aurai souffert pour rien si tu ne t'en étais pas sorti. Et puis… je crois que ne pas te dire ce qui m'arrivait, c'était nier que j'avais avancé sans toi.

Ce fut au tour de Jane d'acquiescer. Il glissa une main sur la joue de Lisbon pour la détacher légèrement de lui et croiser son regard à nouveau apaisé. Elle gardait au fond des yeux des vestiges de jours pluvieux, mais il n'y voyait plus cette sorte de mur qu'elle avait élevé entre eux. C'était comme s'il venait de la retrouver, et il laissa les émotions le submerger enfin.

-Est-ce que tu me diras un jour ce que veut dire ce regard bizarre ? souffla-t-elle.

-Je garde la réponse en réserve, répondit-il à mi-voix.

-Et tu regretteras encore ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en faisant aller son regard de ses lèvres à ses yeux.

-Pas cette fois, affirma-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser bien plus tendre que les ébauches ratées des précédents.

Il la sentit passer ses bras autour de son cou et se cambrer contre lui. Très vite la tendresse se mêla de frustration, lui rappelant soudain que trop d'années les avaient séparés et qu'elle lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il ne se l'était laissé penser.

Il resserra sa prise sur son corps frêle et la recula jusqu'au mur pour ne pas perdre pied. Si on lui avait dit le matin même qu'il finirait sa journée à embrasser Lisbon avec l'excitation d'un adolescent, il se serait assurément levé de meilleure humeur. Lisbon n'arrangea pas les choses lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et lui permit de la soulever pour gagner un meilleur angle d'attaque. Ils bataillèrent de leurs bouches à leurs cous en passant par tous champs de bataille à portée de lèvres.

-Si tu as l'intention, haleta Lisbon entre deux baisers, de regretter ça… souviens-toi… que je vis avec des armes…

-Je m'en souviendrai, promit-il en glissant une main aventureuse sous son chemisier.

Il la sentit frissonner et sourit contre ses lèvres, bêtement heureux d'en être arrivé à cette situation fascinante. Lisbon l'arrêta d'une main douce et s'immobilisa dans son cou, aussi essoufflée que lui.

-Je ne te hais pas, s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

Cette femme était insupportable, songea Jane. Même lorsqu'il était le pire enfoiré de l'histoire, elle parvenait à être celle qui s'excuse.

Il embrassa sa tempe en la gardant contre lui, s'aidant néanmoins du mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Il est temps de redescendre sur terre, soupira-t-elle. Dans les deux sens du terme, ajouta-t-elle en le libérant et en se laissant glisser au sol.

-On devra en parler un jour ou l'autre, lui signala Jane.

-Pas ce soir. Je veux garder au moins ça, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et la relâcha –à regret. Elle lui adressa un sourire plus puissant que tous ceux qu'il avait vu chez elle jusque là et il eut du mal à ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle lui facilita la tâche en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

-Tu viens ? s'enquit-elle en voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Il parut franchement mal à l'aise et baissa le regard assez significativement. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire mais ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

-Et moi qui pensais que Patrick Jane avait un contrôle rigide sur ses réactions physiques… persifla-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard exaspéré peu convaincant, il était bien trop amusé d'avoir retrouvé Lisbon.

-Je te rejoins dans un petit moment, s'abaissa-t-il à articuler.

Elle revint sur ses pas et embrassa brièvement ses lèvres.

-Pour ton imagination débordante, glissa-t-elle à son oreille.

Il grogna de mécontentement, mais elle avait filé avant qu'il ne puisse lui donner un aperçu de ladite imagination. Il sourit en songeant qu'avec un peu de chance, elle lui en laisserait le temps bientôt.

La pensée du retour de Jeff et ses implications calma cependant efficacement ses ardeurs. June lui avait pourtant dit de ne rien faire d'idiot… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il avait agi exactement comme elle l'avait craint ?

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre pardonnera mon retard et mon absence d'extrait... =] Je devrai pouvoir poster mardi prochain (je sais, c'est loin, mais partiel oblige...).<em>


	11. 9 Un Monde à Eux

Enfin les réponses aux reviews des chapitres 7 et 8, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Je réponds également aux reviews "signées" ici, j'ai un problème avec les MP. Et surtout: **MERCI** !

_[ Prochaine update dimanche. =) ]_

_**seirarah**: Tes reviews sont merveilleuses (le mot est faible) et ont le don de me faire rougir à chaque fois -TEA, merci ! ^^_

_**AliahMPS**: Lisbon n'a pas dévoilé toute sa vie commune avec Jeff, mais non pas de mariage. :) Ca n'enlève rien au problème, tu as raison! Merci de l'enthousiasme!_

_**Jade212000**: Jeff revient au chapitre prochain chapitre :) Je comprends que June t'ait agacé, c'était le but! Merci pour tes reviews détaillées sur tes impressions ! :)_

_**MadMouse**: Souvent, quand je lis tes reviews, je me sens douée. C'est assez étrange mais j'aime bien l'idée ! lol Merci mille fois :)_

_**Totorsg**: La surprise pour cet "échange J/L" faisait partie de mes objectifs, ça m'a pas empêché d'avoir peur, merci donc de m'avoir un peu rassurée ! :) Profitons du "Jisbon" pendant qu'on le peut encore..! Merci :)_

_**Camille**: Merci de l'encouragement !_

_**janeandteresa**: c'est ce que j'appelle ne pas louper un seul chapitre! Merci pour le coup de chapeau, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! :D_

_**dawnie**: Réponse à tes questions sur Jeff dans le prochain chapitre ! :) Et contente que le 10 t'ait fait plaisir à ce point, c'est génial, merci :D_

_**Enjoy**: Dommage pour Mary Poppins, j'ai adoré la référence ! ^^ Surtout que le lendemain, mon prof d'histoire de la langue nous l'a ressorti, j'ai pensé à toi! J'espère que la réaction de June te plaira. :) Merci !_

_**paffi**: Oh merci, j'attends toujours tes impressions avec stress. Je suis ravie ! :)_

_**ShaiArg**: J'ai été ravie de lire l'effet que faisait June, c'était le but! ^^ Oh et ravie que tu ais aimé l'intermède Jisbon, Jeff arrive bientôt cependant. :) Merci !_

_**MarshxMallow**: Merci de ton enthousiasme (et de ton indulgence pour mes retards)! :D Espérons que je ne changerai pas les "bonnes habitudes" de sitôt hein ! ^^'_

_**shana18**: Contente de lire que le challenge de la retranscription des sentiments n'est pas un échec! Retour de Jeff bientôt, en attendant merci bcp! :)_

_**Karyanawel**: Je ne peux guère t'en vouloir. :) Ne te sens pas obligée de te "rattraper", savoir que tu aimes me fait vraiment très plaisir ! :D merci !_

_**Pepe64**: Ne t'excuse pas voyons, recevoir une review est toujours un plaisir, quel que soit le chapitre :) Je suis contente que tu aimes. Le perso d'Alys est inspirée d'une petite fille pleine de ressources. :) Merci de ta review ! :D_

_**FewTime**: Aussi étonnant que ça paraisse, je suis ravie que June ait provoqué cette réaction. :) J'ai bcp aimé ton idée du soleil et des étoiles, c'était joli ! Et contente que tu ais aimé la scène J/L :D C'est toi qui est incroyable, tu n'as jamais loupé un seul post, c'est ahurissant, tu devrais être lassée depuis longtemps ! lol Merci :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Un monde à eux :<span>

Lorsque Jane rejoignit Lisbon et Alys dans le salon, l'enthousiasme d'Alys s'était transformé en sanglots bruyants. Les dessins gisaient au sol, pour la plupart déchirés. Lisbon était assise sur le canapé, la tête d'Alys sur ses cuisses. Elle caressait avec douceur ses cheveux pour la calmer, la rassurer au mieux.

Jane s'approcha sans savoir quoi faire, désarmé par la douleur de la petite fille. Il croisa le regard désormais accablé de Lisbon et lui offrit un sourire contrit, trop faible pour rester sur ses lèvres.

Il s'assit à côté d'Alys sur le canapé et posa une main douce sur elle.

-Il rentrera bientôt, lui intima-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un petit retard.

-Mais il est toujou' en 'eta'd, gémit Alys, les joues inondées.

-Il a un travail difficile Alys, tenta Lisbon. Ton père a beaucoup de gens à sauver, tu le sais.

-Mais il est jamais là, se plaignit Alys. Pou'quoi il est jamais là ?

-Il le sera bientôt, insista sa mère avec la voix de quelqu'un qui promet mais qui a peur de ne pas pouvoir s'y tenir.

Alys leva les yeux vers elle et Jane sentit Lisbon faiblir, blessée au plus profond de sa chair. Il aurait voulu l'aider, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire apparaître Jeff Valens en un claquement de doigt, le ramener chez lui et sécher les larmes d'Alys. Il aurait tellement voulu sauver Alys.

-Tu vas pas pa'ti' maman, hein ? s'inquiéta la petite fille. Tu vas toujou' 'ester avec moi, hein ?

-Bien sûr ma puce, souffla Lisbon en l'enlaçant. Je ne vais nulle part.

Alys acquiesça, les lèvres tremblantes à nouveau, s'agrippant à sa mère comme si elle était toute sa vie. Lisbon leva les yeux vers Jane, comme si elle y cherchait du soutien. Il ne put que poser une main légère sur son genou, à court de mots.

Il s'était pris dans un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, Lisbon avait eu raison. L'idée ne s'était jamais présentée sous cet angle mais elle avait été là, depuis le début. Il avait souhaité si fort qu'Alys soit sa fille qu'il avait finir par y croire. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir pu penser une telle chose. Alys avait déjà un père, et ce père lui manquait plus que tout au monde. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre pourquoi être un héros le retenait loin de son foyer, loin d'elle.

Sa place dans cette famille était définitivement plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

-Alys, souffla Lisbon avec douceur, je dois aller faire quelque chose à manger, d'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement et se détacha de sa mère, les yeux rouges. Lisbon embrassa longuement son front, fermant les yeux pour retenir toute sa douleur de mère impuissante, puis elle se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Jane se tourna vers Alys et remarqua le regard perdu qu'elle portait sur lui. A sa place ou pas, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser ainsi. Alors il lui tendit la main.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu as ma princesse, non ? s'enquit-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement.

-Les princes font danser les princesses lorsqu'elles sont tristes, qu'en penses-tu ?

Un faible sourire prit place sur le visage d'Alys et elle prit sa main. Jane la souleva dans ses bras et la mena jusqu'au vieux tourne-disque. Il installa un disque de Sinatra et un air joyeux envahit la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers Alys, comme pour lui demander si la musique lui plaisait. Elle donna son consentement muet et il s'amusa à danser avec elle dans ses bras. Enchaînant les figures les plus ridicules qu'il pouvait imaginer, il ne tarda pas à voir le sourire de sa princesse renaître. Il tourbillonna avec elle et elle leva les bras au plafond en éclatant de rire avant de s'accrocher à son cou de son mieux.

-Encore ! ordonna-t-elle lorsque la chanson prit fin.

La chanson passa quatre fois de suite. Parfois, Lisbon les observait discrètement, un sourire soulagé aux coins des lèvres. Elle avait oublié le miracle que pouvait être Patrick Jane, et c'était bon de le retrouver.

Il lui avait manqué. Immensément.

* * *

><p>Lisbon déposa sa tasse de café vide dans l'évier tout en relisant une dernière fois son programme du jour. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle faillit entrer en collision avec un Jane mal réveillé.<p>

-Il est à peine sept heures Jane, que fais-tu debout si tôt ? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bouilloire pour la mettre en route.

-Mauvaise nuit, répondit-il d'une voix encore rauque.

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique, elle ne l'avait pourtant pas entendu bouger pendant la nuit. Elle finit par abandonner, haussant les épaules, puis partit à la recherche de ses chaussures.

Jane se servit un thé et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, tentant vainement de chasser sa nuit de cauchemars en se passant les mains sur le visage.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Lisbon en revenant dans la cuisine.

-Je survivrai, répondit-il en éloignant ce sujet d'un geste de la main. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas dormi, répondit-elle.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle, un deuxième café serait plus que bienvenu.

-Inquiète à propos de Jeff ? s'enquit-il poliment après une gorgée de thé.

-Oui, entre autre, reconnut-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, une tasse fumante à la main.

-Entre autre ? releva-t-il.

-J'ai repensé à… hier soir, hésita-t-elle. Je veux dire quand nous…

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, la coupa-t-il dans un sourire amusé. Tu es celle qui regrette maintenant ?

-Non, non pas du tout, se défendit-elle en évitant son regard.

Il la dévisagea, surpris. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'une nuit écarterait de nouveau Lisbon de lui.

-Je me demandais juste si tu étais conscient que c'est un cul-de-sac, avoua-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien… Tu sais ce qu'on dit toujours, non ? « La fille tombe amoureuse du mauvais garçon, mais elle épouse le gentil. »

-Oh, _ça_.

-C'est si peu important à tes yeux ? soupira-t-elle, douchée.

Il lui sourit doucement et glissa sa main sur la sienne.

-Ma chère Teresa, je connais l'histoire. Je suis pour l'instant celui que tu appelles le mauvais, mais tu sais très bien que je peux devenir le gentil. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me demander de l'être.

-Si c'était si facile, tu aurais dormi dans mon lit cette nuit, ironisa-t-elle.

Il échappa un léger rire, clairement amusé d'avoir retrouvé cette Lisbon pleine d'ironie et de franchise.

-Je suis ravi de savoir que tu as envisagé cette possibilité, nous n'aurions fait que dormir ? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle libéra sa main pour lui donner une légère tape sur l'épaule, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

-D'accord, tu peux garder cette réponse en réserve, sourit-il.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, lui rappela-t-elle.

-C'est la Lisbon que je connais.

Elle lui sourit puis but une gorgée de café. Elle retrouva cependant son air sérieux lorsqu'elle posa sa tasse vide sur la table.

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé de Jeff, reprit-elle.

-En effet.

-Il compte énormément pour moi, reconnut-elle dans un sourire désolé. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à t'énoncer toutes ses qualités, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et…

Elle se tut, comme si elle cherchait la force de prononcer les mots qu'il fallait. Jane perdit tout sourire en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

-Tu l'aimes, souffla-t-il à sa place.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer, un peu tristement.

-Il était là Jane, toutes ces années où tu étais parti, et où je t'ai haï… Il était là. Il n'a jamais eu peur, et il a toujours essayé de me guérir du passé.

-Et pourtant, il est absent en ce moment-même, lui rappela amèrement Jane.

-Tu as été absent _cinq ans._ Il n'est parti que depuis un mois, et il a promis de revenir.

-Je te l'ai promis moi aussi.

-En m'offrant la bague de ton amour pour une autre femme, répondit-elle aussitôt.

-Pourquoi tu l'as toujours autour du cou si ça te gêne tant ? rétorqua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'en était pas capable, plus maintenant qu'elle avait parlé de Jeff. Jane soupira lourdement et laissa le silence se prolonger un instant avant de se reprendre.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas.

-Pardon ?

-Tu éprouves peut-être un vague sentiment de reconnaissance envers lui, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce que tu ressens pour moi n'a rien à voir. Et si je dois me battre pour te le faire comprendre, alors je le ferai.

-Ça sera en vain, et tu auras l'air idiot. A vrai dire, rien qu'à dire ça, tu es un idiot.

Elle se leva de table pour déposer sa deuxième tasse dans l'évier. Jane la suivit du regard sans bouger.

-Il ne te vient pas à l'esprit que c'est trop tard ? reprit-elle. Il ne t'apparaît pas évident que tu ne peux pas chambouler mon quotidien et celui d'Alys aussi facilement ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous souhaiterions que les choses soient différentes qu'elles peuvent l'être Jane, grandis un peu.

-Teresa…

-La discussion est close, l'interrompit-elle. Et je dois avouer que c'était un très beau rêve, mais c'est tout ce que ça sera. Un rêve.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant et Lisbon soupira. Elle posa une main sur son épaule lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui et il attrapa aussitôt cette main pour la retenir.

-Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle avec toute sa sincérité. Mais tu es arrivé trop tard.

-Parce qu'il y avait une date limite ? ironisa-t-il.

-Il n'y en a jamais, reconnut-elle. Mais il y a un âge à partir duquel ce genre d'histoires ne connaît pas sa fin heureuse.

-Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour aimer.

-Aimer n'a rien à voir avec mon choix Jane, lui rappela-t-elle. Mais tu m'as côtoyé assez longtemps pour savoir que je suis quelqu'un de rationnel.

-Et tu m'as côtoyé assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne le suis pas. Qui gagnera ?

-Je ne joue pas.

-Moi non plus.

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard et Jane eut soudain l'impression d'avoir retrouvé cette étincelle qu'il avait cru perdue. Lisbon et lui savaient encore rivaliser de répartie, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être en désaccord sur un sujet aussi triste que leur histoire gâchée.

-Je dois aller travailler, soupira-t-elle en fin de compte. June devrait arriver en milieu de matinée. Sois gentil avec elle, termina-t-elle sur une note plus joyeuse.

Il acquiesça en relâchant sa main et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je n'abandonne rien Teresa ! lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle était en train de sortir.

Il l'entendit s'arrêter un moment et il devina aisément son exaspération. Une minute plus tard, il perçut le bruit de son SUV s'éloigner dans la rue. Il soupira, puis se leva pour aller se recoucher.

Il avait bien fait de mettre son réveil.

* * *

><p>Jane expliqua brièvement à June ce qui était arrivé à Jeff alors qu'Alys sélectionnait les jouets du jour dans sa chambre. La blonde parut inquiète et Jane tenta de la rassurer comme il l'avait fait avec Lisbon et Alys la veille. Il avait l'impression de sonner faux, parce qu'aussi cruel que ça puisse paraître, il commençait à espérer que Jeff ne rentre pas, ou en tout cas, pas si vite. Il lui restait peu de temps avant de repartir. Et il n'avait toujours pas fait ce pourquoi il était revenu. Le temps lui manquait, affreusement.<p>

-Comment le prend Lisbon ? demanda June en rangeant les courses déposées par les soins de James un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules.

Il préférait éviter que June apprenne comment il avait réussi à distraire Lisbon de cette source d'angoisse. Elle n'était peut-être pas une tueuse, mais il avait la désagréable impression que pour lui, elle pourrait faire une exception. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à discerner si elle l'appréciait ou feignait de l'intérêt envers lui pour mieux le chasser ensuite.

June envoya un sms à son amie avant de prêter attention à Alys qui était redescendue avec la pâte à modeler. Jane croisa le regard de June et elle leva les mains en signe de désistement.

-C'est moi qui m'y suis collée la dernière fois, lui rappela-t-elle.

Jane soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis adressa un sourire à Alys et la suivit dans le salon pour jouer avec elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane entendit June parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un, l'appel fut bref et il ne discerna rien de ce qui avait été dit, mais quand il vit June lui adresser un regard noir et lui faire signe de venir dans la cuisine, il comprit qui avait été l'interlocutrice.

-Vous lui avez fait quoi au juste ? gronda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-On se calme, femme, je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, se défendit-il.

-Alors pourquoi elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs ?

-Peut-être parce qu'elle a eu des nouvelles de Jeff ? suggéra Jane en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Jeff ne l'a jamais mise dans un tel état de stress. Vous, si.

Jane présenta ses mains paumes en l'air en signe d'innocence mais le regard inquisiteur de June ne perdit pas une once de sévérité. Il ne cilla pas, et pour une fois elle céda la première, ouvrant la bouche sous la surprise.

-Vous l'avez faite douter, constata-t-elle. Elle n'est pas stressée mais perdue…

Les yeux de June se perdirent un moment avant de se concentrer sur lui à nouveau, plus noirs qu'auparavant.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale con Jane, cracha-t-elle. C'était immensément stupide.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils June, rétorqua-t-il. Ce sont mes affaires.

-Et ce sont aussi celles de Lisbon, rectifia-t-elle en haussant le ton.

-Justement, ça ne vous concerne pas une seconde.

-Vous n'en avez pas eu assez il y a cinq ans et vous revenez finir le travail, c'est ça ? Il faut que vous la détruisiez complètement pour vous sentir bien ?

-Quand comprendrez-vous que je ne la blesserai jamais sciemment ? s'impatienta-t-il. Quand comprendrez-vous que je n'ai jamais voulu partir ?

-Parce que vous l'avez fait pour elle peut-être ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Vous pensez qu'un homme dans mon état était capable de l'aimer ? Elle méritait mieux.

-Et elle mérite mieux encore aujourd'hui !

Le visage de Jane se ferma et June comprit qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible.

-Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ça ? gronda-t-il. Dois-je vous rappeler ce que vous portez à la cheville ? Dois-je vous énumérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Rigsby ne devrait pas vous aimer autant ? Nous savons tous deux de quel monde nous venons et ce à quoi nous avons échappé. Et nous savons pertinemment que la vie que nous avons menée ne tient pas chaud la nuit, alors donnez-moi une seule raison d'abandonner. Donnez-moi une seule raison de regretter ce que j'ai fait.

Le débat ne menait nulle part, ils le sentaient et leurs egos n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Lassé, Jane s'assit et calma son rythme cardiaque emporté par la colère.

June poussa un soupir avant de finalement tirer une chaise de cuisine pour s'y asseoir elle aussi. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table, puis plongea son visage dans ses mains avant de les coller l'une à l'autre contre ses lèvres closes. Assis en face d'elle, Jane se passa une main dans les cheveux, une façon comme une autre de reprendre contenance.

-C'était stupide, souffla-t-elle.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit, répondit Jane dans un murmure.

-Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Vous êtes revenu dans sa vie comme si vous ne l'aviez jamais quittée, jamais blessée, comme si vous vous étiez quittés la veille en d'excellents termes.

-Nous n'étions pas en mauvais termes, rectifia-t-il.

-Vous voulez rire ? Tout le monde connaît l'histoire, même Rigsby la connaît, et pourtant Dieu sait tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'éviter.

Jane lui adressa un regard noir puis s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, parfaitement à l'aise en apparence.

-Pourquoi venir réclamer maintenant ce que vous avez refusé il y a cinq ans ? reprit June.

-Je suppose qu'à un moment ou à un autre on réfléchit à ses actes.

-Comme si Patrick Jane ne réfléchissait pas, ironisa-t-elle. Elle a passé cinq ans à souffrir, vous savez ? Elle ne le disait pas bien sûr, c'est Lisbon après tout, alors elle a tout refoulé, ça a sûrement fini en ulcère sans qu'elle nous le dise.

Jane acquiesça, il ne pouvait que reconnaître que June avait très bien compris comment Lisbon fonctionnait.

-Pourquoi maintenant? Elle commençait tout juste à aller mieux, à se faire à l'idée, pourquoi avoir détruit le peu de sécurité qu'elle avait retrouvé ?

-Peut-être que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'efface.

-Vous le lui avez demandé pourtant, il y a cinq ans.

Le visage de Jane se ferma brutalement et il ne répondit pas.

-Quand Jeff est entré dans la vie de Lisbon, elle s'est servie de vous pour tenter de l'évincer.

-De toute évidence ça n'a pas marché, rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

-Vous voulez savoir la question qu'il lui pose tous les soirs depuis qu'elle l'a laissé entrer dans sa vie ?

Jane haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence lorsque la curiosité le brûlait.

-Il lui demande si elle vous aime.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers elle, ne sachant qui de son cœur ou de sa raison avait été le premier à défaillir.

-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à vous confier ce qu'elle a répondu pendant toutes ces années, je fais déjà bien assez de tort en vous parlant maintenant.

-Alors ne le faites pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Lisbon est mon amie et il est hors de question que je la laisse tout perdre pour vous sauver la mise une fois encore. Elle n'est pas votre chose, elle a sacrifié bien assez à votre cause.

-Donc, vous êtes venue ici pour me dissuader, résuma-t-il.

-Non, déplora-t-elle. Je suis venue ici parce que je vous aime bien, et je ne veux pas avoir à vous haïr. Je ne veux pas voir Lisbon replonger dès lors que vous aurez envie d'aller faire un tour du monde.

Jane ne répondit pas et June laissa le silence s'installer un moment. Ils se fixèrent longuement avant que June n'ait un sourire désabusé.

-Vous tenez suffisamment à elle, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

-Et jusqu'où irez-vous ?

-Très loin, sourit-il doucement.

-Loin comment ? insista June, surprise par ce soudain amusement.

-J'ai fait le tour du monde sans but, imaginez ce que ça donne quand j'en ai un...

Elle sembla songeuse un moment, plongée dans l'observation de la table entre eux, puis elle releva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard illuminé d'étoiles, plein d'espoir.

June sourit, Jane avait finalement gagné.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon rentra, elle entendit des éclats de rire dans le salon. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil aux canapés où étaient installés June, Jane et Alys. Alys était assise entre les deux adultes et fixaient le téléviseur avec un sourire ravi. Mais ce qui causait l'amusement de June et de Jane semblaient ne rien avoir à voir avec la télévision, ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et parlaient avec enthousiasme d'un sujet apparemment passionnant.<p>

Lisbon afficha un air sceptique. Elle aurait pourtant juré que ces deux-là avaient du mal à se supporter.

-Oh Teresa, tu es rentrée ! sourit June en l'apercevant.

-Maman ! s'extasia Alys en descendant du canapé pour se jeter sur elle.

Lisbon la réceptionna dans un sourire et lui offrit l'étreinte réclamée tout en fixant les deux anciens arnaqueurs d'un œil perplexe.

-June me racontait comment elle a fait pour voler un Da Vinci à Paris il y a quelques années, expliqua Jane avec enthousiasme.

-Est-ce qu'au moins le musée sait qu'il ne détient plus ce Da Vinci ? soupira Lisbon.

-Je ne pense pas, avoua June, à moins qu'ils n'aient fait un inventaire sans que je le sache. Le faux qui le remplace a été peint par l'un des meilleurs au monde.

-Tu es consciente que je devrais t'arrêter pour ce genre de confessions ?

-Le tableau pourrissait dans les réserves depuis deux ans, se défendit June, c'était un sacrilège.

-Et l'histoire vaut largement la peine d'être racontée, s'amusa Jane. Notre amie June est apparemment bien plus physique qu'il n'y paraît.

June lui adressa un léger rire avant de se tourner vers Lisbon.

-De plus, tu devrais justifier le fait que tu as payé tes factures d'électricité de l'année avec l'argent que j'ai obtenu pour ce tableau, lança la blonde l'air de rien.

-Je savais que cet argent n'était pas net, déplora Lisbon. Je n'aurai jamais dû écouter James.

-Maintenant que c'est fait, répondit June en haussant les épaules.

-Rigsby te fait savoir qu'il aura un peu de retard, annonça Lisbon en préférant changer de sujet. Ils ont eu une arrestation musclée tout à l'heure.

June acquiesça alors que Lisbon se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour chercher quoi faire à manger. Alys hésita un moment entre suivre sa mère ou retourner devant le téléviseur mais un signe de tête de June mit fin à ce dilemme et elle revint en trottinant vers le canapé.

Jane sentit le regard insistant de June et se tourna vers elle. Il fut étonné de la voir lui désigner la cuisine, l'invitant à rejoindre Lisbon. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et elle roula des yeux en mimant de lui donner un coup de pied alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

-Besoin d'aide ? s'enquit-il auprès de la brunette.

Elle accepta dans un sourire enchanté et il ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller encore une fois sur le bien qu'avoir retrouvé Lisbon lui faisait.

Rigsby arriva bien plus qu'un peu en retard pour chercher June, et Lisbon –sur un conseil de Jane– les invita à rester manger.

Les plaisanteries fusèrent, Alys leur offrit l'un de ses « pestacles » qu'ils applaudirent avec enthousiasme, et Jane sentit plus d'une fois le sourire de Lisbon lui être dirigé. Oubliant le reste, il emprisonna chaque instant dans sa mémoire, heureux d'enfin récupérer son monde.

* * *

><p>-Tu crois que ça ira ? s'enquit Rigsby une fois de retour dans leur appartement.<p>

-De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna June en se déchaussant.

-De Lisbon, répondit Rigsby en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté d'elle.

-Aussi étrange que ça paraisse, je crois que tout ira mieux, avoua June. Jane et elle ont fait d'énormes progrès.

-Mais Jeff va revenir…

-Laisse ce problème de côté pour l'instant. L'important c'est que je n'ai jamais vu Lisbon si rayonnante que ce soir, et c'est bon signe.

Rigsby acquiesça, bien qu'un peu sceptique. June se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres puis elle lui offrit un sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, je fais confiance à Jane.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna son compagnon. C'est nouveau ça…

-Oui, j'en suis la première surprise, reconnut June en riant. Je crois qu'il saura laisser Lisbon être heureuse comme elle le décidera. Il l'aime assez pour ça.

-Alors tu crois qu'il l'aime ?

-Enfin Wayne, pourquoi serait-il parti il y a cinq ans s'il ne l'avait pas aimé ? Pourquoi serait-il revenu ?

-C'est Jane, je l'ai jamais vraiment compris, reconnut Rigsby en haussant les épaules. Rien que d'essayer de deviner à quoi il pense, j'ai mal à la tête.

June rit et prit sa main pour l'entraîner à l'étage.

-N'essaye pas de le comprendre alors, s'amusa-t-elle, contente-toi de moi.

-Oh, je suis très content, sourit-il en l'embrassant. Infiniment content même, ajouta-t-il gaiement.

-Idiot, rit-elle.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant.

-Toujours pas de nourriture, on dirait que tu fais d'énormes progrès…

Il lui mordit l'oreille et elle éclata de rire avant de le serrer contre elle.

-Ne pars pas, d'accord ? souffla-t-elle dans son cou, soudain ailleurs.

-Jamais, lui promit-il en embrassant sa tempe. Et puis de toute façon, où voudrais-tu que j'aille ?

Elle acquiesça, satisfaite par sa réponse, puis déclara qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, chassant la vague d'insécurité qui l'avait envahie alors qu'elle repensait aux mots de Jane.

Elle connaissait tristement très bien de quel monde elle venait et ce à quoi elle avait échappé.


	12. 10 Romantique Né

_Hello ! Désolée de l'autre post, je suis profondément navrée ! =)_

_J'espère que si vous avez déjà lu vous penserez au fait qu'il y a _**une scène en plus** _à la fin désormais ! (Je ne modifie -tristement- rien avant la 1ère scène Rigsby/June.)_

_Oh, et sondage du jour, vous voulez deux chapitres ou un grand chapitre en guise de fin ? (Oui oui c'est déjà la fin...)._

Merci à **Sweetylove30, seirarah, MarshxMallow, Totorsg, Jade212000, ShaiArg, AliahMPS, **et** paffi**. =)

**helena jane**: La suite sera sûrement la fin, tu n'auras pas à avoir peur longtemps comme ça ! :) Merci.

**MadMouse**: Je suis contente que le précédent t'ait plu,j'avais un peu peur d'en faire un chapitre affreusement pessimiste... (ce qui est un peu le cas avouons!) Mais le réveil t'a fait rire, c'est génial. :) Concernant le chapitre posté ici (je prends de l'avance pour une fois!lol) j'ai été très étonnée par ton enthousiasme, j'ai tellement speedé pour finir à temps...(j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir au moment de l'édition!lol). Donc j'suis ravie malgré ma honte que tu ais apprécié. (Ton commentaire sur "l'auteur de cette fiction" m'a bcp fait rire! Précision sur Jeff/Lisbon à la fin de ce chapitre! ;) Merci pour tout ! :)

**dawnie**: Merci merci merci ! :) Retour de Jeff ici même, à toi de voir comment se présente la suite (et fin d'ailleurs) des évènements. :)

**Enjoy**: Le moment de la danse a retenu l'attention plus que je m'y attendais, j'en suis ravie. :D Tu as totalement raison (selon moi of course) pour Jeff. :) J'espère garder le niveau que tu me prêtes. Merci ! =)

**Anara**: Désolée pour la fausse joie ! ^^' Et oui oui, on voit enfin Jeff dans ce chapitre ! Oh et je comprends que tu n'aimes pas June, elle peut être terriblement agaçante. =) (Surtout si tu es Rigspelt, mille pardons, j'ai commencé à un moment où ce couple m'agaçait fortement. ^^') Contente que tu ais aimé le reste ! Merci :)

**FewTime**: Oh quelle histoire ! ^^ Voyons FewTime, moi, une copieuse ? J'ai bien assez d'histoires idiotes à revendre toute seule. :) Je ne connaissais pas Kit, tu m'as donné envie de lire le livre. :) Contente d'arriver à te surprendre après tout ce temps, c'est un honneur ! :) (T'imagine, ça fait presque un an que tu me supportes !) [parenthèse: I 'heart' Sinatra!] Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit la bonne fiction pour le fluffy malheureusement... promis c'est bientôt fini! Les pronostics m'ont fait bcp rire, mais je reste sur le c** à cette idée. ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes malgré tout, merci pour tout ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Romantique né<span>

La maison Lisbon était en ébullition ce week-end. James était passé dans l'espoir de prendre des nouvelles mais était vite ressorti, peu désireux de subir la nervosité de sa sœur. La blessure par balle de Jeff s'était avérée être peu dangereuse et il était attendu d'un moment à un autre. Jane avait bien tenté de calmer Lisbon, mais elle était trop rapide pour lui.

La maison était impeccable puisqu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de ses nerfs dessus. L'excitation d'Alys à l'idée du retour de son papa aurait pu y régner mais la nervosité de Lisbon à l'idée de voir Jeff dans la même pièce que Jane rendait l'atmosphère plutôt lourde.

-Tu veux que j'aille à l'hôtel ? suggéra finalement Jane après l'avoir vue changer un pot de fleurs trois fois de place.

Il eut juste le temps de rattraper le pot de fleur alors qu'elle l'échappait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui comme pour le sonder, puis elle fit signe que non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille à l'hôtel.

-L'idée de lui et moi dans la même pièce te terrifie.

-Et c'est plutôt normal, non ? soupira-t-elle sans même chercher à nier.

-Relativement, approuva-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas te mettre dans un état pareil qui changera les choses.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Si ce n'est pas toi qui déraille, ça sera lui. Peut-être même que vous pousserez le vice et déraillerez tous les deux.

-Je suis adulte, lui rappela-t-il.

-Ah bon ? ironisa-t-elle.

-La plupart du temps, rectifia-t-il, j'essaie.

-Ça ne me rassure pas, l'informa-t-elle dans un soupir exaspéré.

Il sourit et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Tout se passera bien… Il me faudra peu de temps pour l'hypnotiser.

Elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre et il se plia en deux en riant, fier de sa bêtise. En croisant ses yeux enjoués, elle ne put retenir un sourire et lui adressa le regard qui signifiait qu'il l'exaspérait mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette humeur légère.

-Viens là, souffla-t-il en l'approchant de lui.

Elle accepta l'étreinte et enlaça sa taille, son visage enfoui contre son épaule.

-Tu n'arranges rien, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Je sais, sourit-il en déposant ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Si ça peut te rassurer, je compte faire des efforts.

-Parce que tu en fais là ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Crois-moi, j'en fais, marmotta-t-il sur un ton plus que suggestif.

Elle rit avant de fermer les yeux et d'accepter de lâcher prise quelques secondes. Elle sentit une main de Jane se balader de bas en haut le long de sa colonne vertébrale et l'autre dessiner du bout du pouce de légers cercles sur sa hanche. Elle aurait tellement souhaité se sentir aussi écartelée que quelques minutes auparavant, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Elle savait pertinemment –et tristement– de quel côté son cœur penchait. Ça n'allégeait pas la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait déjà.

-Tu ne me feras rien pour m'aider, hein ? déplora-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire, sentit son souffle sur sa nuque.

-Ça ne serait pas dans mon intérêt, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle soupira mais n'amorça pas un geste pour se détacher de lui. Et peut-être qu'après tout, elle était un peu écartelée.

-Est-ce que tu peux…

Elle s'interrompit, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça, c'était à elle de protéger les autres, non pas l'inverse.

-Tout ira bien, lui promit-il comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle frissonna en sentant Jane déposer affectueusement ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle aurait voulu qu'il n'ait plus jamais à partir.

* * *

><p>Jane et Alys s'occupaient avec une idée farfelue de Jane lorsque Lisbon fut sortie de son observation songeuse par le bruit d'une voiture familière. Bien malgré elle, elle fut à la porte d'entrée en un temps record, et la vue de Jeff, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule et un sourire aux lèvres, l'apaisa immensément. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis avança jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer avec soulagement.<p>

Elle fut interrompue par un cri de joie enfantin et eut juste le temps de se décaler pour qu'Alys, véritable boulet de canon, puisse se jeter dans les bras de son père. Jeff éclata de rire et s'accrocha à sa fille comme à une bouée de sauvetage, embrassant ses cheveux, ses joues et son front.

Lisbon ramassa le sac tombé au sol alors que Jeff plaçait Alys sous son bras, la faisant éclater de rire.

-Stop papa ! Stooop ! ordonna-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

-Elle va être malade, fais attention, intervint Lisbon.

-Elle a vu pire, s'esclaffa Jeff en installant Alys sur ses épaules.

-T'as vu maman, je suis g'ande !

-J'ai vu, lui sourit Lisbon. Tu peux la reposer Jeff s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, étonné, mais obtempéra.

-Pars devant, intima-t-il doucement à Alys, je te rattrape.

Alys acquiesça fièrement, comme s'il venait de lui donner une grande mission, puis fila en trottinant. Jeff sourit, et son sourire avait la force du soleil. Il reprit cependant un air sérieux lorsqu'il se tourna vers Lisbon.

-Jane est revenu, avoua-t-elle sans préambule.

-Pardon ?

-Patrick Jane est revenu, répéta-t-elle patiemment, et il loge chez nous.

Jeff garda le silence, la dévisageant longuement. Lisbon évita son regard, beaucoup moins à l'aise que quelques minutes auparavant. Jeff, d'habitude si joyeux, si insouciant, était devenu silence. Et elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir ce que ça cachait.

-Tu as le droit d'être en colère, hésita-t-elle. Mais je tiens à ce qu'il reste tant qu'il le souhaite.

-Est-ce que je suis encore chez moi ? s'enquit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il en soit autrement ?

-A toi de me le dire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il y avait de la douleur au fond de ses yeux. Et c'était la première fois que ça faisait si mal. Elle se sentit désarmée, incapable de lui parler d'un choix qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait.

-Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien, dit-elle à mi-voix.

-Il faut plus qu'une bande de flics ripoux pour m'avoir, lui sourit-il.

-Nous étions inquiètes, insista-t-elle. C'est insupportable de ne jamais pouvoir t'appeler.

-C'est pour votre sécurité. Je chasse des criminels de haut vol, certains d'entre eux n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à vous contre l'assurance que je les laisse s'échapper.

-Je dirige la Section des Crimes Majeurs du CBI, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Je sais, sourit-il. Tu es tout sauf une demoiselle en détresse… Mais il y a Alys.

Elle hocha la tête, lui cédant cette bataille.

-Alors Jane est ici, hein ? soupira Jeff en désignant la maison.

-Oui, souffla Lisbon dans un air désolé.

-Je suppose que lui mettre mon poing dans la figure est exclu ?

Elle rit et attrapa sa main.

-Allez viens au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Il la suivit non sans avoir soudé ses doigts aux siens, heureux d'être en vie et d'avoir retrouvé sa famille. Le reste n'était que dommage collatéral.

* * *

><p>Jane écouta Alys lui parler à toute allure de choses sans queue ni tête, emportée par son enthousiasme. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par son excitation. Il fut cependant refroidi par le son d'une voix masculine dans l'entrée. Il entendit Lisbon répondre en riant à ce qui était dit puis découvrit enfin qui était ce fameux Jeff.<p>

Si Lisbon voulait lui envoyer un message subliminal, il était parfait. Grand, athlétique, brun, un visage fin malgré sa mâchoire carrée, des yeux bleus similaires pigment pour pigment à ceux d'Alys, il portait un costume cravate avec élégance et son sourire dégageait une allégresse douce et sincère. Il accordait à Lisbon qu'à l'époque où elle avait rencontré Jeff, elle le haïssait d'être parti, ça expliquait sûrement pourquoi cet homme était son contraire en bien des points.

-Alors c'est vous le fameux Jane ? s'enquit-il en entrant dans le salon.

Alys se jeta aussitôt dans ses jambes avec adoration et il fut distrait le temps d'adresser un sourire radieux à sa fille.

-Et vous êtes Jeff, les présentations sont faites, lança Jane en acceptant la main qui lui était tendue.

Un silence embarrassant s'éleva alors que les deux hommes se dévisageaient, sondant le regard de l'autre. Bien sûr, Jane avait déjà une idée de qui il était au premier coup d'œil, mais il garda le portait qu'il aurait voulu faire pour lui. Il avait promis à Lisbon de ne pas lancer les hostilités le premier.

-C'est mon p'ince papa ! intervint Alys en désignant Jane du doigt. Et il a une DS ! C'est comme les cheval, mais c'est une voitu'e.

Jeff ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se baissa à la hauteur d'Alys.

-Et si tu me montrais comme ta chambre a changé ? suggéra-t-il.

-Oh oui ! accepta l'enfant avec ferveur. Viens !

Jeff s'excusa distraitement auprès de Lisbon et Jane et disparut à l'étage, aussi enthousiaste que sa fille. Il savait mieux que personne qu'avoir la chance d'entrer dans le monde d'Alys n'avait pas de prix.

-Ce n'était pas si catastrophique, tenta Jane dans un sourire navré à la brunette.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, reconnut-elle. Et ça le sera sans doute, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour me demander de partir.

-Non.

Jane s'approcha d'elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que tu repartiras bientôt, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à recommencer.

-Qui te dit que je vais partir ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu n'as jamais parlé de rester, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Peut-être que je pourrai rester cette fois.

-Et pour quelle vie ? Je doute que tu veuilles de la mienne maintenant.

-Au moins, cette fois tu as le choix.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, surprise, puis poussa un profond soupir.

-Je ne peux pas te choisir, souffla-t-elle. Ils sont ma famille.

-Je peux en être, et tu le sais.

-Je refuse que ma fille vive comme ça. Elle mérite mieux.

-Elle mérite de grandir avec une mère qui garde l'alliance d'un autre homme autour du cou ? répondit-il sans se soucier de sa grimace. Je fais déjà partie de sa vie Teresa. J'ai été le monsieur des étoiles auparavant, et je suis son meilleur ami désormais. Qui te dit qu'elle grandirait dans une atmosphère malsaine ? Je ne te parle pas de remplacer Jeff, il est son père, et un bon père de ce que je sais, mais je te parle d'envisager que la vie que tu mènes n'est pas celle que tu voulais.

-Quand comprendras-tu qu'il est trop tard ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Quand comprendras-tu que refuser de voir les choses n'anéantit pas leur réalité ?

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as pris la fuite il y a cinq ans ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Il se pinça les lèvres, agacé mais à court d'arguments contre ce fait désolant.

-Je n'ai plus l'âge des contes de fée Jane, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée mais pour moi, une voiture ne s'apparente pas à un cheval et tu n'as rien du prince charmant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rêver comme Alys, ni comme toi, je ne peux pas me permettre de disparaître pendant des mois puis de réapparaître et d'être pardonnée miraculeusement. Si je l'abandonne de quelque manière que ce soit, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais, _je_ ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Et si je repars, tu me le pardonneras peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il.

Elle hésita, puis :

-Probablement pas, reconnut-elle.

-Alors fais-nous une faveur, retiens-moi cette fois.

Elle allait répondre lorsque des pas dans l'escalier les informèrent qu'Alys et son père revenaient de leur visite. Ils entendirent des rires et Jane vit la vulnérabilité de Lisbon disparaître derrière un sourire pour Alys.

Il venait de perdre sa si fragile place.

* * *

><p>Rigsby poussa un soupir en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.<p>

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ce truc est rempli de bouffe pour cheval ? s'enquit-il à l'intention de June qui était installée sur le bar avec le journal pour lequel elle travaillait.

-Ça s'appelle des légumes, s'amusa June sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

-Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Non justement, je tiens à ta vie.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser du soda, déplora-t-il. Non mais sérieusement, du jus de papaye ? Dis-moi que tu me trouves énorme et que je dois faire un régime tant que tu y es !

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est temporaire, céda-t-elle en se détachant finalement de son journal. Je reçois les filles de la rubrique potins demain, elles sont toutes plus ou moins anorexiques.

-Pourquoi tu les reçois ? s'étonna Rigsby.

-Je vais à la pêche à la promotion. Cette rubrique est trois fois plus lucrative que ce truc blasant qu'est l'immobilier à Sacramento.

Rigsby la dévisagea, plus que surpris. Avait-il mal entendu ou June projetait-elle vraiment de monter en grade dans ce job originairement temporaire ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête, rit-elle. Je n'allais pas rester toute ma vie à la même rubrique. Je compte bien gravir les échelons. Et quand j'en aurai marre, je changerai, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les délais de prescriptions soient dépassés.

-Pourquoi jusqu'à la fin des délais de prescription ? s'étonna-t-il.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je crois que j'ai envie d'écrire un bouquin sur mes aventures. Je ne sais pas encore si j'en ferai un roman ou une biographie cependant… Mais les gens aiment les escrocs, non ?

-Je serai mal placé pour dire non, rit-il.

Elle lui sourit, soudain radieuse.

-Puisque je compte rester un bout de temps ici, autant trouver de quoi m'occuper.

-Un bout de temps, c'est quoi pour toi ? s'enquit-il l'air de rien, sa poche de jean le brûlant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi je suppose.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'on t'enlève le bracelet bientôt ?

-Non, ça c'est qu'un bonus, rit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté audit bracelet autour de sa cheville. Je me plais ici, avec toi, et je ne vois pas les choses autrement. Comme je te l'ai dit, pas même pour un Da Vinci.

-Tveuxm'pouser ? déblatéra-t-il à toute allure, sans réfléchir.

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise de n'avoir rien compris –elle qui le décodait d'habitude si bien.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas prévu du tout de lui présenter les choses de cette façon, mais il voulait lui poser la question depuis si longtemps… Il était fatigué d'attendre.

-Je te demande si tu veux m'épouser, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus claire bien qu'un peu hésitante.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as fait un pari avec Cho ? s'enquit-elle.

Il se sentit mourir intérieurement mais sortit son portefeuille. June scruta chacun de ses mouvements, toujours entre la surprise et le scepticisme. Elle faillit se décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu'elle vit la bague que Rigsby lui présenta.

-C'était pas un pari avec Cho, constata-t-elle en attrapant la bague. Mais enfin Wayne tu as dû te ruiner !

-J'ai volé quelques tableaux de renom à droite à gauche, plaisanta-t-il tant bien que mal.

Il déglutit face au silence de la blonde.

-Alors ? tenta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'en dis ?

-Tu ne veux pas ? articula-t-il avec peine.

-Mais tu es fou ? s'indigna-t-elle en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir. Bien sûr que je veux ! La question ne devrait même pas se poser, idiot !

Rigsby relâcha enfin le souffle qu'il avait retenu et afficha un immense sourire. June fit aller son regard de la bague à Rigsby puis de Rigsby à la bague, toujours sous le choc. Et en plus, il avait réussi à lui cacher une chose pareille.

-Tu l'as depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux bons mois, avoua-t-il.

-Tu es un crétin Wayne, rit-elle en enfilant finalement le bijou. Mais tu as de la chance, je suis vraiment amoureuse du crétin que tu es, ajouta-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

-C'était une bonne idée alors ? vérifia-t-il.

-Une merveilleuse idée… Bien que le fait que tu ais fait ta proposition dans la cuisine est à discuter.

-Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai le ventre vide, se moqua-t-il.

-Oh merci, ça me console vraiment, rit-elle en se détachant de lui. Tu viens de tuer le romantisme avec cette proposition.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le romantisme ?

-Tu as raison, je t'aime toi, il faut faire des sacrifices.

-Hey ! protesta-t-il en riant cependant.

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire et il accepta d'être soudoyé avec plaisir, la rapprochant plus de lui si possible. Il glissa une main sous le débardeur qu'elle portait et la souleva du sol avant de l'emmener dans leur chambre pour fêter la fin de deux mois d'angoisse et d'hésitation.

-Les filles vont être affreusement jalouses de ce bijou, ricana June alors qu'il les faisait passer la porte. Rappelle-moi d'appeler la moitié de mon répertoire pour les narguer.

-Plus tard, marmotta-t-il en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, le portefeuille de Rigsby resta dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Rigsby ouvrit les yeux avec la merveilleuse sensation qu'il était heureux et que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté depuis une semaine, un peu comme l'anneau n'avait pas quitté l'annulaire de June. Il s'étira en baillant bruyamment et posa enfin les yeux sur la forme recroquevillée de June contre lui. Elle lui offrit un sourire endormi alors qu'il attrapait sa main où leur promesse encore récente brillait.<p>

-Je ne me ferai jamais à la vue, sourit-il, radieux.

-Idiot, se moqua-t-elle en embrassant son cou. Bien sûr que si tu t'y feras, il le faudra bien. Tu aurais l'air d'un idiot si devant nos enfants tu continuais à t'émerveiller.

-J'aurai au moins l'air heureux, rétorqua-t-il en riant avant de réaliser : nos _enfants _? Tu veux des enfants ?

-Pas toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, avoua-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je suppose que ça fait partie de notre avenir maintenant.

June rit légèrement et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-On a encore du temps, le rassura-t-elle, consciente que la rapidité n'avait rien à voir avec Rigsby. Lisbon et Jane en revanche...

-Tu as eu des nouvelles ? s'enquit-il en se redressant contre la tête de lit, soudain moins radieux, plus sérieux.

-J'y suis passée hier et j'ai un peu parlé avec Lisbon.

-Et ?

-C'est la guerre froide entre Jeff et Jane, elle n'en peut plus, déplora June dans une grimace peinée. Jane passe la plupart de ses journées hors de la maison et quand il est là, il reste à l'écart.

-C'était prévisible, répondit Rigsby en haussant les épaules.

-Ils ne peuvent pas rester comme ça, il faut qu'ils parlent, qu'ils mettent les choses au point. Si ça continue, Jane va partir et on aura droit à un remake désastreux.

-Tu ne peux rien y faire June, c'est leur histoire, à eux de décider.

-Mais tu oublies Alys, elle serait si triste si tout ça tournait mal...

Rigsby soupira lourdement, à cours d'arguments.

-Je peux peut-être essayer de parler à Jane ? suggéra-t-il.

-Comme si tu pouvais raisonner cette tête de mule, rouspéta June.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi alors ? s'exaspéra Rigsby. On a les mains liées sur ce coup-là.

-Ce sont nos amis, on ne peut pas les laisser se faire autant de mal, s'indigna June. Je refuse de les regarder se déchirer sans rien tenter !

Rigsby sortit du lit pour venir l'enlacer avec douceur, embrassant sa tempe pour la calmer.

-Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde June, souffla-t-il. Tu as l'âme d'une héroïne mais tu n'en es pas une. Tout ce qu'on peut fait, c'est être là pour ramasser les morceaux. Tu ne serais pas à ta place si tu intervenais maintenant.

-Au moment où t'as eu un coup de téléphone de cet enquiquineur pour aller le chercher à l'aéroport, j'ai su que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, gémit-elle. Si seulement il était resté loin d'ici...

-Tu ne le penses pas, sourit doucement Rigsby. Tu sais tout comme moi que ça a fait du bien à Lisbon de le revoir et de pouvoir un peu vider son sac.

-Ça fera du bien à Jeff aussi s'il a l'occasion de casser la figure à Jane, ironisa June.

Rigsby grimaça puis rit légèrement.

-Jane est habitué.

-Jeff est _entraîné_, rétorqua sa fiancée.

-Bah, Jane l'aura pas totalement volé... Arrête de t'en faire, tout ira bien.

La jeune femme acquiesça dans un soupir peu convaincu puis se blottit contre lui.

-Redis-le, murmura-t-elle.

-Tout ira bien, promit-il encore.

Et dans le fond, il priait lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Lisbon regarda les rideaux se lever au gré du vent de la nuit qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle frissonna lorsque le courant d'air parvint jusqu'à elle et se recroquevilla sous la couverture. La sensation de froid ne la quittait plus depuis des jours. Elle se sentait vide, comme en automatique. Parce que d'un côté il y avait Jeff, soleil réconfortant, rassurant, et de l'autre il y avait Jane, tellement plus effrayant... Tellement plus attrayant. Son coeur penchait, il n'avait jamais cessé, n'avait jamais trouvé l'équilibre entre raison et sentiments, entre vie et rêve. Elle s'était exilée cinq ans plus tôt, elle avait quitté la simplicité, quitté tout ce qui avait toujours guidé sa vie. Et peut-être qu'au final, elle était plus partie que ne l'avait fait Jane. Peut-être qu'au final son coeur avait décollé avec lui, entier. Peut-être qu'au final toutes ces nuits passées dans cette fichue DS bleutée à espérer s'accrocher aux fragments avaient essayé de lui dire bien plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit au chemin facile.<p>

Peut-être qu'être raisonnable n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans.

Jane était revenu depuis bientôt deux mois, il avait tout chamboulé: croyances, vie, habitudes, sécurité... tristesse. Le chantier avait été douloureux, mais le résultat était bien plus risqué. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était revenu. Elle s'en était doutée à l'instant même où elle l'avait vu sortir de son bureau le premier jour. Il était revenu pour l'arracher à sa vie, il était revenu avec l'espoir qu'elle parte avec lui. Il était revenu parce qu'il n'avait plus le courage d'affronter la vie de solitaire qu'il avait espéré, il était revenu parce qu'elle lui avait manqué bien plus que prévu. Il était revenu parce qu'il l'avait aimée, et parce qu'il voulait pouvoir continuer...

Dieu ce qu'elle avait froid.

-La réponse n'a pas changé, hein Rees ? souffla la voix douce de Jeff à côté d'elle.

Au moins elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil.

Elle fit signe que non, la réponse n'avait pas changé, pas une seule fois en cinq ans. Elle sentit la main de Jeff accrocher la sienne et elle lui rendit une douce pression avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il remit une mèche de cheveux en place et lorsqu'elle lui fit face, elle vit la douleur qu'elle avait encore provoqué.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, la voix plus brisée que prévu.

-Ne t'excuse pas, souffla-t-il dans un léger sourire. Je savais à quoi je m'engageais, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as été plutôt claire, tu ne m'as jamais laissé m'emballer.

-Beaucoup pourrait se demander pourquoi tu es resté.

-Alys et toi êtes tout ce que j'ai, vous êtes ma famille, malgré ta décision.

-Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir choisi cette vie ?

-Pour rien au monde, avoua-t-il. Alys vaut tous les combats, et si ça veut dire ne jamais t'avoir pour moi, je peux vivre avec.

-Pour toujours ? demanda-t-elle en retenant à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il acquiesça en se redressant pour embrasser son front.

-Ca fait combien d'années qu'on se l'est dit Rees ? Peu importe ce qui arrivera, on est une famille. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de couple raté qu'on ne vaut rien comme parents, non ?

Elle hocha la tête et déposa son front contre son épaule.

-Parfois, j'aimerai que tu sois tellement plus que le père d'Alys, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Et moi donc, rit-il doucement. L'abstinence ne me réussit pas.

-Je ne t'empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs, lui rappela-t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

-Ne change pas de sujet, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle soupira et se détacha de lui pour contempler le plafond.

-On peut dire qu'on a vraiment raté nos vies, hein ? suggéra-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et tourna la tête vers lui à son tour. Elle l'observa longuement, gravant son sourire dans sa mémoire. Elle fut submergée par la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui à cet instant. Il était toujours resté, il ne s'était jamais plaint, ils n'avaient jamais su s'accorder, ils n'avaient jamais su s'aimer.

-Et maintenant ? reprit-il à mi-voix, comme s'il avait peur de cette nouvelle question. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Elle ne quitta pas son regard un instant, ce même regard qui l'avait rassurée et consolée pendant plus de quatre ans.

-Rester, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Je vais rester.

* * *

><p>... Des avis ? Des menaces ? Lâchez-vous! :D <em>N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez la suite et fin en <strong>deux chapitres ou un seul<strong>. =)_

_Ps: "The One that got away" de Katy Perry m'a fait penser à cette histoire (pas le clip, rassurez-vous...), j'aurai bien mis un extrait en citation mais je n'ai plus le temps..._

_Prochain post samedi soir au plus tard ! =)_


	13. 11 Le Début

_Ave lectrices, celle qui a complètement raté la fin du chapitre précédent vous salue !_

_Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour la confusion créée, je m'autocongratule pour cette palme de l'epic fail ! ^^ Mon dieu, me pardonnerez-vous d'avoir si mal écrit cette fin de chapitre ? Le "Je vais rester" signifiait "Je vais rester avec toi". Affligeant, hein ? Cette grande leçon d'humilité me fait vous supplier d'accepter mes plus... humbles excuses._

_J'espère que cette (longue) fin me fera remonter d'un millimètre dans le peu d'estime qu'il vous reste pour la pauvre Dämon que je suis ! Sachez que j'ai finalement opté pour ma fin alternative en guise d'offrande. =)_

Un immense merci tout de même à **paffi, seirarah, Sweetylove30, Jade212000, Totorsg, filament-de-lune, krolinette** et **MarshxMallow**. ^^

**Enjoy**: Oui, c'est officiel, la fin est magistralement un raté. Historique ! lol J'espère me rattraper un peu avec ce chapitre, mais le pire est déjà fait je le crains ! ^^ Merci tout de même =)

**dawnie**: Oh je suis navrée! :) J'espère que les différentes confrontation Jeff ou Jane colleront à peu près à ton point de vue. et merci :)

**helena** **jane**: Longue fin ça sera ! =) Oh et "Rees" c'est le surnom que donne Tommy à Lisbon dans la saison 4. J'avoue c'était confus comme fin. Désolée :/ Mais merci quand même ! =)

**FewTime**: C'est une façon intéressante de commencer une review par "ce n'est pas ma review" lol Je tiens à dire que ma maman a lu les reviews et en lisant les tiennes, elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a dit cash "T'as vraiment foiré là". Et elle a pas tort! ^^ La réponse sera dans le "long" chapitre final que voilà. =) Pour revenir à mon raté, il n'y a logiquement pas d'espoir à la fin du chapitre. Ma logique a été nullissime et je vous ai toutes embrouillées. J'en suis très humblement désolée! :( Il fallait bien comprendre "je vais rester avec toi". J'espère que tu me pardonneras ? :/ J'ai choisi la fin alternative en pensant à ton coeur ! Du reste, merci. :)

**MadMouse**: Je suis contente que le bout en plus t'ait plu. =) Il a été sujet à confusion, j'ai très mal écrit (une leçon d'humilité! lol) et le fait que Lisbon choisisse Jeff est devenu flou. :/ Long chapitre ce sera, mais je reviens vite avec d'autres histoires si tu le souhaites. =) Merci beaucoup en tout cas. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11: Le Début:<span>

"_There are homecomings without home."_

Derek Walcott, _Homecoming: Anse La Ray_

_._

Lorsque Rigsby quitta l'habitacle de sa voiture, il remarqua que June était installée à la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha de rentrer.

Abandonnant clefs, porte-document, et chaussures, il prit la direction de leur chambre à l'étage.

Il retrouva June vêtue de l'une de ses chemises, occupée à gommer énergiquement quelque chose sur son calepin. Une ride inquiète se forma sur le front de Rigsby alors qu'il s'approchait. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, emportée par sa frénésie.

-J'aimais bien ce dessin, déplora-t-il à côté d'elle.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, marmotta-t-elle sans lever les yeux. Ce dessin est nul, il n'y a aucune perspective, aucune profondeur. Même une maîtresse de maternelle n'en voudrait pas.

-A ce point ? ironisa-t-il. Fais voir...

-Non, protesta-t-elle en dérobant le calepin.

-J'ai compris, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien du tout.

Elle évita son regard et reprit son calepin pour recommencer son esquisse.

-Tu peux arrêter de m'observer s'il te plaît ? Tu me déconcentres.

-Tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas, tu as peu de chance que je quitte cette pièce, rétorqua-t-il.

-Bien, fais comme tu veux, bougonna-t-elle en se désintéressant de son sort.

Rigsby soupira mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, habitué.

June ajouta quelques traits tremblants puis ratura le dessin dans un geste rageur, cassant la mine du crayon du même fait.

-D'accord, lâche ça June, intervint Rigsby en attrapant le calepin.

-Fiche-moi la paix Wayne ! hurla-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son bien. Va-t-en !

-Tu devrais te calmer...

-Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Alors va-t-en, va jouer ailleurs !

Il recula en lâchant le calepin, blessé, puis se recomposa.

-Bien, reste seule, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Ne m'attends pas ce soir.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et la minute suivante il sentit les bras de June l'emprisonner. Il s'arrêta.

Elle posa son front contre son dos et laissa ses larmes lui échapper.

-Je le hais, gémit-elle, je le hais tellement...

Rigsby soupira et parvint à se tourner pour l'enlacer avec douceur. Il promena ses mains sur son dos puis en glissa une dans ses cheveux avant d'embrasser sa tempe dans un geste réconfortant.

-Il va partir hein ? déplora-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle acquiesça, incapable de parler.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle, mais sa valise est prête, et... c'est dans son regard. Il se prépare. Il cherche ses mots... Cet enfoiré va repartir.

-C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, tenta-t-il. Lisbon ne peut pas vivre éternellement déchirée entre deux vies.

-Mais elle ne peut pas être heureuse non plus, pas après tout ça. Ça la détruira...

-C'est leur décision June, on doit l'accepter.

-Je refuse, d'accord ? s'agaça-t-elle. Elle... Je dois la protéger, tu comprends ?

-June, souffla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu ne lui dois rien...

-Elle m'a sauvée la vie, trancha-t-elle, je lui dois _tout_. Elle m'a remise sur le droit chemin, elle t'a envoyé dans cette fichue prison quand tu n'y croyais plus, elle t'a couvert quand tu t'absentais pour venir me voir, elle a été présente à toutes les audiences, et elle m'a acceptée comme son amie malgré tout ce qu'elle savait sur moi. C'était la première fois qu'on faisait tout ça pour moi, elle est comme une sorte de soeur dont on m'aurait séparée à la naissance, tu comprends ? Il faut que tu comprennes Wayne, supplia-t-elle. Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse comme elle m'a permis de l'être avec toi.

-Tu ne peux pas empêcher Jane de partir, répondit-il à regret.

-Il me faut encore un peu de temps, juste un peu de temps. Je vais trouver quelque chose.

-Tu ne sais même pas si tu as ce temps.

-Je l'aurai, rétorqua-t-elle, résolue. Teresa Lisbon ne gâchera pas sa vie, sois-en assuré.

-Je t'aime, sourit-il en l'enlaçant.

-Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

-Et je ne pars pas.

Elle parvint à lui offrir un léger rire malgré tout.

* * *

><p>Jeff attendit d'être sûr que Lisbon dorme pour se glisser hors du lit et redescendre. Il trouva Jane sur le canapé, comme il s'y était attendu.<p>

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? s'enquit-il.

Jane acquiesça et s'écarta pour le laisser s'asseoir.

-Alys m'a parlé de vous presque autant que Teresa l'avait fait, lança Jeff l'air de rien. Vous avez le don de vous faire aimer.

-Il faut croire, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules.

-Dommage que vous utilisiez ce don pour leur faire du mal.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre.

-Oh je crois que vous me suivez plutôt bien en fait, rétorqua Jeff. Vous avez brisé le cœur de Teresa il y a cinq ans et vous vous appliquez à recommencer. Quel genre de psychopathe êtes-vous ?

-M'insulter soulagerait-il votre conscience ? ironisa Jane sans ciller alors même qu'une plaie béante se rouvrait à l'intérieur.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre égoïste. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle a traversé, du mal que vous avez fait. Vous n'avez aucune idée des années que j'ai passé avec elle. Je l'ai accueillie contre moi, et je lui ai montré qu'elle pouvait encore être aimée. Je lui ai donné l'amour que _vous _vous aviez oublié quelque part dans votre égoïsme. J'ai parcouru son corps amaigri par la dépression, j'ai séché ses larmes même lorsqu'elles n'en finissaient plus de couler pour vous, j'ai embrassé ses lèvres que vous aviez oublié, j'ai aimé son odeur et voulu sécher sa douleur...

Il s'interrompit pour s'assurer que Jane ne perdait pas un élément de sa liste de griefs. Assuré par la mâchoire contractée de l'ancien consultant, il reprit plus calmement :

-Mais je n'étais pas vous, elle allait mourir avec moi... Parce qu'elle se faisait du mal en se réveillant contre moi alors que vous auriez dû être là. Parce que chacune de mes étreintes et de mes sourires ne recevaient qu'un pâle reflet de celle qu'elle avait été. Elle était malade finalement, malade de vous. Vous auriez pu aussi bien la tuer, peut-être aurait-elle eu la chance de ne pas souffrir autant... Mais vous, vous n'avez rien vu, trop occupé à aimer votre reflet ailleurs, trop habitué à ce qu'elle vous attende...

-Vous parlez de choses que vous ne comprenez pas, l'interrompit Jane d'une voix rauque, le regard fuyant.

-Ah oui ? Je ne sais rien d'elle, pourtant j'ai su la guérir de vous, il a suffi qu'un matin je l'aime assez fort pour lui murmurer de partir loin, de laisser derrière elle le fantôme pour retrouver une vie qu'elle avait trop longtemps mise de côté. J'ai murmuré les mots que vous auriez dû prononcer si l'amour que vous prétendez avoir pour elle avait existé un jour. Et ces mots me font encore mal, parce que je l'ai laissée me glisser entre les doigts. Et je l'ai aimée jusqu'à la dernière minute.

-Je l'aimerai jusqu'à la dernière seconde alors, répondit Jane en le regardant finalement dans les yeux.

-C'est une guerre que vous avez perdu il y a cinq ans Jane. Vous devez la laisser vivre, vous devez la laisser à sa famille. C'est sa seule chance de garder l'équilibre.

Cette fois, Jane ne répondit pas, le regard vissé sur la table basse.

Jeff soupira et se leva.

-Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour elle, faîtes-le au moins pour Alys, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant. Elle a besoin d'une mère entière.

Jane garda le silence.

* * *

><p>(<em>Deux jours plus tard<em>)

Jane observait Jeff et Alys jouer dans le jardin depuis un quart d'heure... Ou peut-être plus ?

Il n'aurait su dire d'où venait exactement l'oppression qu'il ressentait, mais quelque chose dans l'air lui disait qu'il était temps. Il était resté déjà bien trop longtemps pour une cause perdue, Lisbon ne partirait jamais avec lui. Elle allait rester, peu importe ce qu'il dirait, peu importe ce qu'il ferait, elle avait pris sa décision. C'était dans chacun de ses regards fuyants, dans chacun de ses gestes hésitants, dans chaque phrase qu'elle ne finirait jamais.

Elle cherchait la meilleure façon de lui dire qu'elle en avait fini avec lui. Et toux deux savaient très bien qu'au fond, il n'y avait jamais de meilleure façon.

Il était revenu en pensant rentrer chez lui, mais il n'avait eu que l'illusion d'un foyer, l'illusion d'une famille, et un souvenir pour idéal. Il avait trop longtemps vécu avec l'idée qu'elle l'attendrait, il avait oublié de considérer toutes les possibilités, et pour la seconde fois de sa vie : il avait perdu.

D'ici quelques jours, il n'y aurait plus de Jeff, plus de James, plus de visites inattendues au CBI, plus de sourires rayonnants de la part de VanPelt, plus d'admiration de la part de Garrett, plus de discussions silencieuses avec Cho, plus de plaisanteries douteuses pour Rigsby, plus de batailles d'esprit avec June, plus de promenades interminables avec Alys… Et plus de Lisbon. D'ici quelques jours, il allait partir. Elle allait rester.

Il ne savait pas encore exactement la date, il savait juste que ça ne prendrait guère plus d'une semaine. Le temps de se faire plus de mal que de bien, le temps de se faire à l'idée d'une disparition pour de bon.

Il n'y aurait plus de retour, puisqu'il n'était plus chez lui.

Jeff parvint à attraper Alys et elle éclata de rire, se laissant porter à bout de bras, tourbillonnant dans les airs en riant. Jeff la maintint à bout de bras au-dessus de lui et ils se fixèrent un instant en souriant, puis il la fit redescendre contre lui et embrassa sa joue.

Alys rayonnait.

Jane fut sorti de sa rêverie par la porte d'entrée et il tourna la tête pour voir Lisbon déposer ses affaires négligemment, plongée dans sa lecture du courrier. Elle lui lança un bonjour discret, sans lever les yeux d'une lettre apparemment passionnante.

Jane fit aller son regard de l'extérieur où père et fille jouaient, à Lisbon qui se tenait dans l'encadrement du salon. Il se décolla de son point d'observation et marcha droit sur elle pour lui voler le baiser le plus étourdissant qui soit.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle le dévisagea sans comprendre, entre le choc et une émotion incertaine.

-J'ai assez fait semblant dans ma vie, répondit-il à sa question muette. Ne nie rien, tu t'es accrochée machinalement à ma veste, ajouta-t-il non sans moquerie dans la voix.

Elle baissa les yeux entre eux et vit qu'en effet, elle avait lâchée le courrier pour attraper les pans de veste de Jane. Elle rougit légèrement et le relâcha.

-C'était déplacé, marmotta-t-elle finalement.

-Ne me fais pas la morale maintenant, rétorqua-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Jane… gémit-elle en se penchant en arrière pour l'éviter.

-Tu comptes rester de toute façon, souffla-t-il.

Il lut dans ses yeux quelque chose se déclencher, et l'espace d'un court moment, il y vit la douleur qu'elle tentait d'enfouir.

L'instant suivant, il ne voyait plus rien, et elle l'embrassait.

Il répondit avec ferveur, glissant ses mains sur elle pour la rapprocher toujours plus, comme pour qu'elle se fonde en lui, comme pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à le quitter. Elle rompit le baiser et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y reprendre le contrôle de ses yeux inondés.

-Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te faire rester, souffla-t-elle.

-Pas comme ça, répondit-il tristement.

-Mais je veux que tu restes.

-Ça ne suffit pas, tu le sais.

-Jane…

-Teresa, l'arrêta-t-il en se décalant juste assez pour coller leurs fronts. Tu as une famille ici, et même si Jeff et toi ce n'est pas un conte de fée, ça reste une vie de famille sûre, tu es aimée ici, TEA tu te souviens ? Je t'ai écartée du droit chemin une fois, je ne referai pas cette erreur.

-Tu as une vie ici, tenta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai que toi ici, je n'ai que toi qui me retiennes, et ça ne durera pas. J'avais tort, ta place n'est pas avec moi. Et tu avais raison, c'était un beau rêve… Mais faisons face tous les deux une dernière fois d'accord ? Il vaut mieux que cette fois je parte vraiment pour ton bien et non pour le mien.

Elle nia vigoureusement sans un mot et il posa ses mains sur ses joues pour la calmer doucement.

-Ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Ta vie sera belle quoi que tu en penses pour le moment. Qui sait ? Peut-être que lorsque je serai parti pour de bon, tu diras enfin oui à Jeff ? June peut te donner des conseils maintenant.

-Ne fais pas ça, parvint-elle à le supplier.

-Schhh… souffla-t-il en lui souriant. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

-Non, protesta-t-elle, non rien n'ira b...

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire, et fut déchiré de constater qu'elle lui répondit en y mêlant ses larmes.

-Tomber amoureux de toi est la plus belle ânerie que j'ai pu faire, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrai dire ? ironisa-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il acquiesça puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de l'enlacer plus étroitement. Ils restèrent longuement dans cette position, silencieux, ne faisant qu'un.

-Est-ce que tu peux..? chuchota-t-elle finalement sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

-Tout ira bien, la rassura-t-il.

-Merci.

Elle se résolut à le relâcher et ils reprirent leurs distances. Quelque chose s'était brisé quelque part dans leurs regards emplis de regret.

Dehors, les rires de Jeff et Alys résonnaient.

...

-June ? s'étonna Jeff en voyant la blonde descendre de la voiture de Rigsby.

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, expliqua-t-elle. On peut parler un instant ?

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, puis acquiesça, intrigué. Elle désigna le banc installé au bord de la pelouse et il lui emboîta le pas.

-Je vais voi' maman, lança Alys en retournant à l'intérieur.

-Elle est perspicace pour son âge, sourit June en s'asseyant.

-Parfois trop à notre goût, répondit Jeff dans un léger sourire. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-De Lisbon, répondit-elle dans une moue navrée.

-Oh.

June soupira et rassembla ses pensées un moment, les yeux perdus du côté du SUV où Rigsby l'attendait.

-Jane va partir bientôt, déclara-t-elle finalement. Et nous savons tous deux l'effet que ça aura sur Lisbon.

-Rien d'insurmontable, répondit Jeff.

-Si justement, le contredit-elle. Tu n'es pas si aveugle Jeff, tu sais que ça va la détruire. Beaucoup plus que la première fois.

-Mais...

-Écoute-moi, tu protesteras après, le coupa-t-elle. Il est une part de sa vie, et peut-être même une part d'elle. Tu sais, cet espèce d'amour idiot qu'on trouve dans les romances, celui qu'on n'oublie jamais quoi qu'il arrive, celui qui nous détruit au fil des jours ? Eh bien, Jane et Lisbon sont exactement ce genre d'idiots. Elle l'aime, il l'aime, et tout ça vire au drame un peu trop à mon goût. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, même plutôt déplacé, et surtout injuste pour toi, mais il faut que tu la laisses partir Jeff. Il faut qu'elle le retienne ou elle le regrettera toute sa vie. Et avec le temps, tu le regretteras toi aussi, crois-moi.

-Et si elle ne veut pas le retenir ? Et si elle voulait rester ici sans lui ?

-Tu y crois vraiment ? souffla-t-elle dans un sourire désolé.

-Elle a vécu cinq ans sans lui, contra-t-il.

-Elle a vécu deux mois avec lui. C'est bien assez, crois-moi.

Jeff fit mine d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, plongé dans ses pensées. June soupira et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

-Je ne te demande pas de sortir de sa vie, le rassura-t-elle, elle a encore besoin de toi. Je te demande juste de lui sauver la vie, de _vous_ sauver la vie. Réfléchis-y, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça vaguement, déconnecté de la réalité. June lui adressa un autre sourire désolé puis se leva et rejoignit Rigsby.

Elle espérait que Jeff ferait le reste.

* * *

><p>-C'est pas une g'enouille ! rit Alys en pointant du doigt le livre d'histoire au-dessus d'elle. C'est un c'apaud.<p>

-Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Jane en faisant mine d'examiner le livre de plus près.

-T'y connais 'ien, protesta-t-elle. Dans les histoi'es, y a pas de g'enouille, c'est des c'apaud qui sont des p'inces en fait.

-Tu crois ?

-Ouiiii ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu continues un peu l'histoi'e s'il te p'ait ?

Il accepta en souriant et replaça le livre au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'en tenant à la version du crapaud. Il sentit Alys se blottir un peu plus contre lui et son cœur se serra. Elle allait lui manquer infiniment. Autant que sa mère.

Il mit fin à l'histoire au plus grand désarroi de sa jeune amie. Il replaça le livre sur la table de chevet mais resta étendue sur le lit avec Alys.

-Ton père pourra te lire la suite demain, je lui dirai où on s'est arrêté, d'accord ? proposa-t-il.

-Pou'quoi pas toi ? s'étonna-t-elle en levant son bout de nez vers lui.

-Parce que je pars demain, avoua-t-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, reconnut-il.

Elle sembla sceptique et il se sentit obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout de son aveu :

-On ne se reverra peut-être pas.

-Pou'quoi ?

Il fut tenté de répondre que c'était compliqué mais il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

-Parce que je fais du mal à ta maman en restant.

-Mais elle est pas t'ès contente quand t'es pas ici, contra-t-elle.

-Ça ira mieux quand je serai reparti. Tu retrouveras ta maman rien que pour toi, et tu verras plus James.

-Mais j'veux pas tu pa'tes, protesta Alys sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

Il soupira et l'enlaça, déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Tu regarderas les étoiles, j'y serai.

-Promis ?

-Promis, murmura-t-il.

-Mais tu se'as plus là du tout ? Plus jamais ?

-Plus jamais, confirma-t-il avec la sensation qu'il s'arrachait le cœur.

-C'est nul, protesta-t-elle en luttant contre de nouvelles larmes.

-Je penserai souvent à toi, je t'enverrai des cartes, comme celles que j'envoyais à ta maman. Et on se parlera peut-être au téléphone, ça t'irait ?

Alys acquiesça en reniflant, luttant contre ses larmes, puis leur cédant pour les enfouir dans son cou.

-J'veux pas tu pa'tes, insista-t-elle. T,E,A.

-Tu es aimée toi aussi Alys, murmura-t-il en luttant contre ses propres larmes.

Il s'endormit avec Alys cette nuit-là.

Lisbon ne put se résoudre à le réveiller lorsqu'elle les trouva. Elle éteignit la lumière puis quitta la pièce, le cœur un peu plus brisé.

* * *

><p>Jane avait toujours détesté les adieux. Il n'avait jamais été fait pour ces longs au revoir, ces promesses vaines, ces à jamais pour toujours. Il ne maîtrisait pas ce domaine, et il détestait ne pas maîtriser quelque chose. Il y avait bien assez de choses qui avait échappé à son contrôle ces derniers temps.<p>

Alors il s'était contenté d'un tour en DS. Il était allé au CBI saluer Grace, Cho et Garrett, puis il était passé chez June et Rigsby. June l'avait giflé avant de l'étouffer dans une étreinte où elle l'avait insulté copieusement. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à en rire.

Puis il était passé saluer James, histoire de retarder les derniers de la liste.

Jeff ne lui adressa pas un regard, assis sur le canapé, plongé dans ses pensées. Alys, en larmes, s'agrippa à lui en le suppliant de ne pas la laisser seule. Il encaissa chaque blâme au cœur, il chassa les larmes qu'il aurait voulu verser pour elle, puis lui souhaita la plus merveilleuse des vies, à défaut de trouver de quoi se graver dans sa mémoire enfantine.

Alys accepta de rester à l'intérieur alors que sa mère raccompagnait Jane à l'extérieur.

-J'ai comme un air de déjà-vu, parvint-elle à ironiser malgré la boule dans sa gorge.

-Ne te fais pas plus de mal, trancha-t-il. Vis, et fais-le bien, d'accord ?

-T'as jamais rien compris, hein ? déplora-t-elle dans un soupir. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu détruis encore tout sur ton passage.

-Fais semblant pendant quelques temps, le reste se fera seul.

-Idiot, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il força un sourire puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser furtivement.

-Prends soin de toi Teresa.

Elle lui fit signe de partir, la gorge trop nouée, les yeux occupés à ne pas pleurer.

Lorsqu'il tourna les talons, il la sentit lâcher prise et laisser les larmes s'échapper une dernière fois. Il lutta à chaque seconde qui les éloignait pour ne pas faire demi-tour.

Il hésita avant de monter dans le taxi qui l'emmènerait à l'aéroport, comme s'il espérait que finalement elle le retiendrait.

Elle en fut incapable, et le taxi disparut au coin de la rue quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

><p>Lisbon rentra en s'essuyant nerveusement les yeux puis fouilla ses poches de manteau à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Elle y trouva un bout de papier cartonné qui n'y était pas quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sortit une carte postale de Sacramento et retint un sanglot à grande peine.<p>

Alys se jeta dans ses jambes en pleurant le départ de son grand ami. Lisbon ne sembla pas vraiment la remarquer, les mains tremblantes, le souffle court, elle retourna la carte pour lire.

« _Tu avais raison, une carte de Sacramento manquait à ta collection. Je crois qu'elle la clôt plutôt bien, qu'en dis-tu ? Sois heureuse Teresa._

_TEA,_

_Jane_ »

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard désolé de Jeff qui s'était approché. Elle s'excusa silencieusement mais il lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine, posant une main douce sur sa joue humide.

-Tu l'aimes, non ?

Elle acquiesça malgré elle, malgré lui, malgré tout.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? souffla-t-il douloureusement.

-Je...

-Tu gâches ta vie Teresa, la coupa-t-il. Rattrape-la, rattrape-_le_.

Elle sembla un moment vouloir protester puis elle posa une main sur la tête d'Alys pour l'inciter à la lâcher. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et lui offrit un sourire doux, rassurant, avant de l'enlacer.

-Je reviens vite, d'accord ?

Alys hocha la tête positivement et Lisbon embrassa sa joue. Puis elle se leva, attrapa ses clefs de voiture et partit en courant.

* * *

><p>Lisbon ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que, malgré son retard, l'avion de Jane n'ait pas décollé. Après tout, c'était comme ça que toutes les histoires d'Alys se terminaient. Il devait bien y avoir un peu de magie sur cette terre, une magie qui avait influencé tous ces auteurs de contes. Peut-être que lorsque de grandes décisions étaient prises, le temps s'arrêtait, les avions prenaient du retard sans le savoir, et les héros pouvaient vivre heureux. Peut-être qu'elle voulait bien croire à une deuxième chance après tout. Peut-être que cette fois serait la bonne.<p>

Et au final, elle se fichait des raisons, pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps.

Elle fendit la foule dans le grand hall et observa les panneaux d'affichage, remerciant la curiosité malsaine qui l'avait poussée à regarder le billet d'avion. Lorsqu'elle trouva le vol en partance pour New-York, elle s'enfila dans les escalators et bouscula des inconnus de mauvais humeur pour gagner du temps, toujours plus de temps.

Si elle avait pu prendre du recul, elle se serait sans doute sentie ridicule, ridiculement amoureuse. Elle avait pourtant juré de ne jamais croire à un tel rêve, et elle était là, telle une ado amoureuse, à tenter de rattraper un avion. Où donc était passée la musique pleine d'espoir ? Où donc étaient les visages souriants des passants contents d'assister à cette scène hollywoodienne ? Pourquoi l'arrêtait-on pour un contrôle de sécurité ? Pourquoi la retardait-on pour une pièce au fond de sa poche ?

Elle parvint à la salle d'attente et la découvrit vide. Son cœur se serra et elle trottina jusqu'à l'hôtesse encore en poste vers les portes d'embarquement.

-Je dois parler à quelqu'un dans cet avion, articula-t-elle avec peine, essoufflée.

-Je crains que ce soit impossible, déplora l'hôtesse.

-Je vous en prie, c'est important, insista Lisbon en regrettant de n'avoir pas pris son badge avec elle.

-Je ne peux rien pour vous madame, l'avion a décollé, vérifiez par vous-même.

Lisbon se tourna vers l'immense baie vitrée et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun avion en contrebas. Il était parti. Encore. Définitivement.

Elle avait perdu. Son conte romantique avait pris la tournure d'un drame.

* * *

><p>Lisbon revint le cœur en morceaux. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'éparpilleraient bientôt dans le vent qui venait de se lever. Peut-être que ça la soulagerait de la douleur d'avoir aimé en vain. Peut-être que ça la déchargerait de la futilité d'avoir un cœur entier.<p>

Elle se décida à quitter la voiture et à réinstaller ses défenses contre le monde pour rentrer dans cette maison qui ne serait plus jamais la même.

Résignée à faire face, elle leva finalement les yeux, et son cœur s'arrêta soudainement, lui prouvant qu'il était encore là. Sur le perron, la promesse d'un avenir aussi différent que lumineux lui offrait un sourire timide, hésitant. Elle ne parvint pas à se retenir de courir pour arriver plus vite.

Elle était rentrée et elle venait de gagner sa place loin des larmes, à l'abri.

Parce qu'un jour de rires, elle était tombée pour lui.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Ahah, vous avez eu peur hein ? Eh bien moi aussi, cette fin n'est pas <em>du tout_ celle que j'avais prévu. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. =)_

_Peut-être à bientôt. Du reste (et surtout) _**MERCI**_ pour ce bout de chemin en votre compagnie. =)_


End file.
